It's only for You
by Symmetrical-Neko
Summary: Kid comes across a strange demon sword named Crona who he feels he has met before somehow. Unfortunatly he has no memory of actually meeting her. While Crona seems to be familiar with Kid, she insist they haven't met and that they not allowed to get close to each other for some reason. This pink haired demon swordsman is definatly hiding... something.
1. Just who are you?

**Named this story after the first line in Black Paper Moon 'Fairy Blue... It's only for you." Such a cute line nyahaha**

**Wow I haven't updated fanfiction in like 8 months….**

**hopefully I stick with this one? I hope so cuz It's one of those stories that need to reach a certain point in order for everything to be explained sooo not everything is going to be explained right away but will be given to you throughout the story (which makes me want to stick with this story cuz I wanna practice some pacing for my stories) P****lease enjoy! By the way Crona is a GIRL in this story. I see Personally crona as a girl so I write with female Crona. Thank you and I don't own Soul Eater ^^**

**First chapter is in Kid's POV**

* * *

_As quickly and as quietly as she could, the pink haired girl crammed her belongs into her back pack. The girl flinched at the sound of her zipper closing, afraid it made too much noise. It appeared everyone was fast asleep still. She glanced at the clock on the dresser, 12:25 am lit up in neon blue numbers contrasting the darkness of the room. "Almost 12:30…" she gulped. "I need to leave right away." Standing up, the girl quickly swung the backpack around her shoulders and headed out of the room without looking back. She continued to head down the stairways, still trying to be swift and stealthy at the same time. Once she made it to the door another challenge faced her, getting out of the house quietly. The girl turned the door handle to the right as slowly as she could before pulling it in. She wedged her way between the small door opening she made and ever so slowly shut it behind her. Once all was clear she made a mad dash down the walkway towards the road._

_Once making it to the road she decided to have one last look at the manor behind her. 'I wish I didn't have to leave so soon..' she thought. The girl forced a weak smile 'We will all meet again soon though, I promise… everything thats going to happen… it's going to be what's best for everyone." She faced forward with a more confident look. I-I'm not going to let anyone down again."_

_Back inside the mansion a dark haired boy woke up in confusion to a noise he though to be a door slam. "Patty..? Liz?" he called out. No response. "It was probably one of those two getting up to go to the bathroom or something." he muttered as he layed back down. His golden eyes glanced at the clock. 12:28 it read, too late to be awake. The boy rolled back over to try to fall back asleep. But something seemed off. As if he was forgetting something but nothing came to mind. "oh well." he sighed as he closed his eyes. If it was truly important he would have remembered it._

* * *

"Bi… i … i ...i… ah L! finally." I said exclaimed after I reached the section on the bookshelf. I scanned the BLA section shelf thoroughly, tapping my finger on each book I past. After reaching the BLAD books I frowned. "There's not a single book on it…"

"Ugh Kid.. what what were we looking for again…? Black something...OH! was it Blackstar!?" The blue haired assassin shouted in a voice far too loud for the library.

"No Blackstar. Black blood is what we're looking up. Please stay focused." I scolded

"You can't really expect me to pay attention to all this boring stuff can you?" he responded. "Looking at some shelves won't get us anywhere! The real stuff starts when we get out there and start kicking ass."

I turned around and shoved my hands in my pockets. "Some research would do us good. especially if I have to work with someone who doesn't think before he acts." I sighed. "Besides this black blood thing could potentially be dangerous. But it seems there's nothing on it anyways, So we'll have to base things off what Stein told us."

"How does Stein know about this black blood thing anyways." Blackstar questioned as we walked out of the library.

"Apparently this supposed Demon Sword we're looking into left blood at all the scenes he's been to these past few nights. Pretty convenient I suppose… Anyways Stein has been looking into the collected data so far and has been conducting research on it. Although I still find it odd that this demon sword is carelessly leaving behind such evidence at the scenes. Especially if its supposedly its weapon. Almost too convenient don't you think?" I asked, more talking to myself than him. I honestly wouldn't have expected him to even be listening to my rambling.

"Yeah sure. So are we actually going to go after the dude ever?"

"Of course! Probably tonight… After all, all the past incidents have all been at the same time of night and on the same side of town. So we'll easily be able to find him. Another strange thing, don't you think? It's almost like he's leaving a trail for us to find him. I sure hope he's not trying to Mock the DWMA by doing this. I can assure you, I won't have any of that."

It was odd indeed. Surely it can't be just dumb.. right? My father would have sent any ordinary meister to deal with this if that was the case. Blackstar and I have been working on this case of a Demon Sword in death city for a few days now. It appears to be very strong, as it's defeated every other weapon meister pair who've tried to hunt it down. But this time it will be different. Even with Blackstar's carelessness we won't be defeated. It would just look bad if I, a grim reaper, was beaten by a lowly demon sword. I could never let that happen.

"Hey… if this guy wants a challenge then we'll give him one!" Blackstar smirked. "There's no way I could lose!" I couldn't help but smile in agreement, at least Blackstar was in the same spirit as I was.

"Hey Kid! Blackstar!" I hear a voice calling us. The two of us look over and find the rest of our group heading down the hallway towards us.

"Hey we heard you two were going after that demon sword" Maka began once they reached us. "Think you'll have any luck?"

"Of course we will! You do realize I'm going to be there right?" Blackstar boasted "So what? I take it you're jealous that you and Soul aren't coming along?"

"What? Of course not! We have a hunt of our own tonight! I was just worried about you guys…" She muttered, shyly looking at me as while saying that last part. I pretended not to notice; I heard the giggling of Liz and Patty making it more awkward. I guess you could say things have been… weird between Maka and I lately. "But… whatever… you guys will be fine." Maka added in. I still felt her eyes on me, probably waiting for me to look back at her. I continued to pretend not to notice. The longer this dragged on, the more awkward the eye contact would be when it happened. "Well…. Lets go home Soul" Maka eventually sighed.

"Yeah, sure." Her Weapon replied nonchalantly. I felt kind of guilty, but well…. what else should I have done? Seconds after they took their leave I could already tell I had a few comments from Liz coming my way.

"Well… aren't you the rude one today?" Liz finally sneered. Yup saw that one coming.

"Poor Maka…" Tsubaki sighed. Not you too Tsubaki….

"Why am I required to talk to Maka just because she likes me?" I defended. "It makes conversations awkward."

"Kid you'll never get a girlfriend with that mindset. When a girl says she likes you that means talk to her more! Not ignore her!" My older weapon groaned.

I just shrugged. "It honestly doesn't matter to me what happens between Maka and I. As long as we can stay on good terms."

"This is your idea of good terms?!"

"I'd rather just ignore it til this all passes." It makes sense… I mean eventually she'll get over it right?

"So… you're saying you want to ruin your chances of being with Maka? or any girl for that matter." Tsubaki asked.

I sighed and shrugged again. "I guess I have no reason not to go out with Maka. But then again I have no reason to go out with her either. Like I said it doesn't matter to me. You guys should know I never dated anyone." Everytime they bring up this topic I respond the same way. I'm not really sure what else to say.

"But you've liked someone before…. right?" Tsubaki asked.

"No. At least… I don't think so… If I have, surely I would remember having a feeling like that."

The three girls shook their heads simultaneously. "You're hopeless." Liz finally said. "But, I think you should give Maka a chance. Especially if you're so indifferent about it, you might as well."

"I'll consider it" I replied. "But tonight let's focus our attention on the demon sword at hand… No more date talk until we accomplish our mission."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Lets go home."

"We'll see you tonight Blackstar, Tsubaki." I said to the pair before the three of us headed home. All this talk of love and dating… I couldn't go a day without it since Maka confessed to me. I wish I could say I felt the same way towards her, but I've never felt that about anyone. And the thought of going out with someone just doesn't feel… right. I've only felt this way recently and I have no clue why. I guess I even confuse myself on this.

* * *

It had to be sometime between 10 and 11 at night. I stood on top of one rooftop in the middle of town with Liz and Patty by my side. The rooftop across from us stood Blackstar and Tsubaki. The streets were dead tonight.

"So who gets the Kishin egg when we kill this guy?" Blackstar hollered acrossed to me.

I shrugged "Whoever kills him I suppose." Liz and Patty both had an even number of souls at the time, so there was no need for me to claim it for myself as quickly as I could. Besides, I'm almost positive I'm ahead of Blackstar with number of kishin eggs collected.

I looked back down at the streets. They were completely empty, no surprise. Citizens have been asked to stay inside after sunset for the time being, especially on this side of town. Only an idiot would want to wander the streets with this danger lurking around, or at least thats what I thought. As if corresponding to my thoughts, I saw a figure further down the alleyway Blackstar and I were looking down on. From what I could see this person had a very thin stature and they walked a bit clumsily. My guess was my age group but I could not tell the gender or any other details from here.

"Hey what's a kid like that doing out here tonight?" I hear Tsubaki's voice say to Blackstar. Looks like I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey Lookie there, Tsubaki's right." Patty chimed. "Maybe he's lost? Some better help him out." The three of us looked to Blackstar.

"What me? No way. I'm keeping watch for the Demon sword! I dont have time for community service. If I'm distracted when he gets here you'll try and take my spotlight!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'll be right back then." Apparently taking 20 seconds to ask someone if they are alright would kill him. stepping down from the roof and landing perfectly, I minced down the street in the strangers direction.

"It's awfully dangerous to be out this late. Are you lost?" I inquired as I drew nearer to the stranger.

"..."No response, however they stopped in their tracks after I asked, which I took as some sort of response. I took a few more steps before stopping in front of them. I was just a few feet away and could not make out their short messy pink hair. They gripped their right arm nervously and looked down and to the side, as if trying to avoid eye contact with me all together.

"Are you lost?" I asked again. He or she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"I…." They looked down. "I.. uh.."

'They look so shy.' I thought, forcing back a smile.

I took a step closer. "Do you need help? There's no need to be so nervous. I can assure you, you can trust me."

"y-your voice…." the stranger squeezed their eyes shut. "I know your voice from somewhere…you sound just like… like…"

I tilted my head. "Have we met? Maybe you've seen me at the academy." I'm pretty sure I did not know this person but they seemed to have recognized me, which wasn't a big deal, this sort of thing happens all the time with me.

"It's really you…" Their eyes slowly opened to reveal a pair of dark blue eyes "Ki-ki-...Kid. It's really Kid!" They way their voice raise at the last sentence made me think this stranger was a girl but I still had my doubts.

I wasn't sure how to respond, I would have normally responded with the usually polite greeting and ask their name. But there was something about how this person looked at me, and maybe how she even said my name? I was sure I didn't recognize this girl(?), but I've never seen a stranger look at me in such a way. Or maybe I've never seen anyone look at me in such a way.

She reached out her left arm as if her were about to grab my hand but then suddenly stopped mid-grab and let her arm slowly fall. Her face fell from an expression of pure joy, doing a complete 180 to a look of sorrow and heart break. I couldn't help but feel a sharp pang of guilt when looking at that face. What could I have done to make someone look so broken? Maybe she realized I didn't recognize her? But I would've expected a bit of disappointment if that were the case. This was much more extreme, whatever it was. "Hey… Is something wrong…?"

"I…."She took a few steps back and gave me a fake laugh. "I.. have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Did you know… My blood is Black?"

"Huh? What-" Before I even had a chance to register in my mind what she said a large black shadow cast over the girl that sprouted from her back. At that moment I felt the presence of another soul. I got a malicious feeling from this wavelength…. It had to be the…

"Kid watch out…" I turned to my right, Blackstar was already by my side with Tsubaki in her chain scythe form. I looked back in front of me. Now towering over the girl was a tall, black figure emerging from her back. There was nothing human about this thing. "it" appeared to have a very tall and muscular upper body with spikes on it's back. It's face was marked by a large white X in the center. This thing… It had to me the demon sword….

"Hey Kid…. we're gonna transform okay?" Patty informed. I nodded. In a flash, the two transformed into their weapon forms. I help out my arm, catching them at the same time.

"So I get that this is the demon sword…" Blackstar began. "But what's with the kid?"

The kid? How could I forget! That… thing… it emerged from that girl I was just talking to…. So what does that make her? I turned back to her, she stood so casually while this monster towered over her. The only explanation for this had to be that this was the demon's swords meister. Why the demon sword was inside the her..? Well… that doesn't matter anymore. All that matters now is they are the enemy.

"So….. we kill the kid and the thing…?" Blackstar asked again.

"No way!" I could hear Tsubaki's protests. "We can hurt an innocent person!" She had a point but chances are a meister of a demon sword isn't so innocent.

I looked sternly at the pink haired girl. "Just who are you?"

A mad smirk ran across her face. The gentle, nervous look she had before was replaced. "Crona… the Demon Swordsman."

"Hey Crona, do you know these guys or something?" asked a deep voice coming from the figure on her back. "Quit with all the chatting why don't you. Let's just hurry and up and eat their souls. You haven't gotten me any human souls in weeks! probably over a month!"

"It talks?" I heard Liz say.

"Alright Ragnarok…" She called, holding up her arm as if ready to catch something. The black figure melted down in to a black ooze, taking the shape of a long, black sword in her palm.

"Well then… Demon Swordsman Crona…. I think it's time we put an end to you." I said. Without giving a moment for reply I took aim, pressed my pinkies to the trigger and fired.

"Hey, no fair, I wanted he first hit!" Blackstar protested.

"Kid… did you forget…." sighed a meek voice "My blood is Black." I gasped, looking back up, she stood there barely phased by my attacks. Completely unharmed. Damn it, how could I forget about the black blood….

"See, you should've just left this to me!" Blackstar said. "I can hit with my soul's wavelength!"

"Yeah… but will it be enough?" I questioned.

"Hah! It'll do more than what you could ever do!" He smirked. My eye twitched in irritation. What was the most irritating thing was he was probably right. "Here I go!" Blackstar announce, getting into his stance to charge.

"W-wait! You're not really gonna attack me are you Blackstar?!" The girl panicked while waving her free hand frantically. I raised an eyebrow quizzically… she know's Blackstar's name too? His name was never brought up… and even so… why use the name of a stranger so casually? Especially if he's ready to kill you. She knows me… she knows Blackstar…? Who is she though?

"Blackstar wait-" I start… but it's too late for that. faster than either of us could blink, the blue haired ninja was already behind her, with his palm against her back. Bright blue static shot out, causing the a painful screech from the demon swordsman. I had to wince and turn away. It did sound rather painful. After a few more seconds Blackstar released her from the painful grip, the demon swordsman immediately collapsed to the ground.

"Why would you..." The words slipped from her mouth just before she completely went unconscious.

"NO BIG DEAL GUYS! I just killed a demonsword in one hit!" Blackstar boasted. The three weapons all returned to their human form.

"Nice try but she's only unconscious." I rolled my eyes.

"But It did do a lot!" Patty chimed in.

"Yeah but not enough" Liz explained. "What a weird weapon though… did you see that things true form? And the fact that it was INSIDE the meister? Ugh.. Patty, could you imagine if we had to be attached to Kid?" The older pistol shuddered.

I knelt down on the pavement next to her to have a better look. She was definitely unconscious, her eyes were gently closed and her pink hair sprawled out on the pavement. She looked calm and fragile again, like when I first saw her, before she had that insane look. The gentle look to her fit her better anyways, It almost was hard to imagine her to be the same person in that insane state she was in a few seconds ago just by looking at now. "Speaking of weird… I was going to ask you Blackstar before you went and attacked… but does this girl look familiar to any of you?" I asked.

"Huh? I thought that was a boy…. But no. Never seen him or her…" Blackstar said.

"Nope… Never seen them!" Patty said. Liz shook her head as well.

"Hmm… well I don't know…" Tsubaki sighed. "I'd have to say I dont ever remember meeting this person before in my life. And I can't think of any reason why I'd know them if they are a demon swordsman… but I guess you could say there is a sort of familiar air to them… I don't know why. But why do you ask?"

"Really…?" I said. Tsubaki's answer intrigued me… but then again none of the other 3 agreed with her… I'm not really sure if I could say I felt the same as her for sure or not. "Anyways… I'm asking because they seemed to recognize us. When I first approached her, not only did she know my name but her reaction was rather… well odd I guess. And just earlier she casually called Blackstar by his name even though it was never mentioned."

"Huh...that is kinda weird…." Liz placed a finger on the side of her cheek. "But if none of us can ever recall meeting them then chances are we haven't. Even if Tsubaki claims something feels nostalgic… She still has no memory of meeting them."

"Sooo…. are we just gonna let her finish her nap on the street before we do something?" Patty asked.

"Yeah… what are we gonna do about the demon sword?" Liz added in.

"Good question…" I sighed. "It doesn't look like a soul's wavelength will be enough… So even while unable to defend themselves we can't do much here and now…If it wasn't for that black blood."

"We can't just leave them here! Once they wake up they'll be able to roam free again!"

_'Thanks for stating the obvious Liz...'_ I thought to myself. "I know that… But it's not like we're completely out of options." I pushed a few strands of her pink hair away from her sleeping face. "We've captured the demonsword and its meister. If we take them back to the Academy then this will be the end of their hunting of human souls whether they be dead or alive. Father, Spirit, Sid, and Stein.. I'm sure they'll know what to do. We can leave it in their hands now. "

"How anticlimactic.." Blackstar sighed. "But whatever… Kid always wants to do stuff the boring way."

* * *

**I guess I'll end it here for now. weird place to end but there's gonna be a time skip so this makes it easier on me XD But the next chapter is over half way done! I got so excited lol**

**So yeahhh there is a thing with Maka liking Kid so far and even though I forgot to state it in the chapter Soul is with Patty in this story? (love that pairing)Thanks for reading and pls review! **


	2. It's to protect someone important to me

**I need to start naming these chapters xD**

** Yeahhhh SO writing the story in Kid's POV was a bad idea and I gotta do a switcheroo here. I need both of their perspectives soooo From here on out it will be normal POV with a chapter in Crona's much later. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"So… Crona was it?" Shinigami-sama beamed. "Should I call you a miss or mister?" Everyone else in the rooms faces met their palm right after he asked that.

"He didn't have to ask so bluntly did he?" Liz sighed, feeling embarrassed for both of them.

"Miss." Crona responded through her teeth. There was obvious annoyance in her tone. The girl knelt on the floor in the middle of the death room with her hands tied together behind her back.

"Well then _Miss_ Crona! At the DWMA we work hard to keep the world in balance and preventing a kishin to being born! As the vessel for the demon sword Ragnarok, it just so happens to be our duty to punish you. However your black blood makes it a bit difficult for us to kill you, so I'd like to know if there is a way you could stop your black blood from saving you?"

_'He sure is talking friendly for asking someone to let us kill them...'_ Kid thought.

"I can…." Crona glanced to the side. "...but I won't." Something about the girl's mood had changed from before. She seemed calm and collected, unlike the nervous wreck from before. She seemed unphased by the situation at hand. Her words were dry and emotionless as if she were reciting a play she's read a thousand times before.

"Is that so? Well we're going to have to do something about this. Either way you can't go anywhere so your human hunting days are over. Your only other option would be to let us confiscate your human souls. Then after that you'll be imprisoned inside a cellar in the DWMA's basement until...well forever. That's only assuming there is absolutely no way around the black blood."

"..."

"I take it you're not satisfied with your choices?"

"No… it's not that. I'm just not concerned. I'm not going to die yet. And I'm not going to rot here either. I know how this will turn out. " She said in a monotone voice while staring blankly.

"Hmmm? Well I guess we'll just have to see then won't we? I hear you have a weapon inside you but it's still not conscious yet is it? I would like to speak with your weapon when we get the chance. But for now..." the grim reaper sang happily. "Kid! For now why don't you take our lovely guest down to our cellars then! You should know the way!" Lord Death said, tossing his son the key ring.

Catching it in his hands, the younger reaper sighed. '_Why me.."_

The pinkette glanced down and frowned. _'Why does it have to be Kid...'_

* * *

The duo made their ways further down the halls in to the darker and abandon side of the school. Crona walked a few inches in front of Kid so he could keep watch.

"Crona…. If its okay that I call you that…. I don't mean to be rude but you don't come across as someone who looks like a demon swordsman…"Kid began in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"I am the demon swordsman though."

"Well… yes… I know that…. but I've come across many Kishin eggs, and weapons and meisters who hunted humans… I guess that doesn't seem to fit you from what I can tell."

"You shouldn't resort to stereotypes and cliches then." Her responses were brief and to the point. Kid couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and how bold her last response was. It was almost as if she were talking down to him… or maybe provoking him? All he knew was none of these seemed to fit the girl in front him. Although who was he to assume what was like her or not. It's not like he knew her…Kid stopped in his tracks, Crona immediately stopped too and turned around to see what was going on.

"Don't you… feel bad maybe? For all you've done? Don't you want to change for the better? Because of your situation with the black blood we were not able to kill you on the spot. This gives you a chance that no other Demon Sword or swordsman has had before. Crona… I'm sure if you truly wanted… you could change. In fact I'm almost positive my father would be more than willing to give you a chance too. Someone like you changing and fight for the DWMA? That's never happened before. Of course he would keep some necessary surveillance on you but still… think of the opportunity you could be given." Kid rambled on, mostly exciting himself with the new idea he came up with. An Idea his father never even thought of. "So… Crona?" He tilted his head.

There's now way this could go wrong; he could imagine her breaking down in tears of joy that someone like him was offering salvation to someone like her. He could picture her spewing out apologies and thank you's. Kid could see his idea becoming controversial as the demon sword and swordsman attended the DWMA but soon everyone would realize what a perfect idea it was indeed after she became one of the school's best meisters. Her sword? Would be made a death scythe by her! A former demon sword as a death scythe, such irony. It would be groundbreaking! Catching word outside of the DWMA, many corrupt souls would come to us seeking salvation and forgiveness. It would truly be a dawn of a new era! Lead by Kid himself! The greatest grim reaper of all time. Kid was on the verge of greatness.

The pinkette gave a long sigh. "No. Absolutely not." She protested, showing no signs of second thought. "Not a chance."

"Wait- Wha?" Kid choked, his perfect fantasy crashing down around him. "Did you say… no?" he blinked, still in disbelief.

"Yes. I said no. I could never agree to that."

"What… but why? Is your pride really more important to you than living a normal life?" Kid challenged.

"My pride? This has nothing to do with my pride! Stop acting like you know whats going on!" She hissed. Her icy tone sent chills down his spine. She looked genuinely pissed off. Not annoyed, or cold, or insane. But pissed. Another side of her he didnt expect to see come from a girl like this.

"Then… why not..?"

"I….I-I can't very well be the Academy's enemy if I'm changing my ways and becoming a meister under them…"

"I suppose….?" Kid squinted. "You're refusing because you want to to be enemies with us? But wh-"

"There's 3 things I know for sure I need to follow." The pinkette held up one finger "Firstly, I need to stay an enemy of the academy. I can't get involved with anyone here…. especially not you or any other students."

"Wait...why not?"

"Secondly." Crona interrupted, holding up another finger. I must keep in contact with Lady Medusa."

_'Lady Medusa? I wonder who that could be…'_ Kid thought, but didn't see any need to ask her. It was unlikely he'd get an answer anyways.

"And lastly…" She held up her third finger. "I need to stay alive…. for now at least…." her voice trailed off. "Just a little longer until a certain day I need to be alive…. I don't care what happens to me after that point, but I refuse to let myself die before then. And thats why… I wont change for your academy. It will break rule 1. I won't be trapped here for the rest of my days either.. that would break rule 2. And letting you guys kill me yet… would break my last rule…" She went on. "Thats why I know none of the 3 options you all have given me will happen. I won't let them!"

"..." The grim reaper stares down the girl, both surprised and confused and confused by her answer. "Well then…" Kid sighed shoving his hands in his pockets. "If you don't mind my asking… what's the point in all these 'rules' you made for yourself?"

"Well I…." She started glancing to the side… "I guess you could say… I want to get a certain outcome from the situation I'm in. I need to be very careful… Or things will be messed up again."

Kid took a few steps closer. "And what kind of situation would this be…what outcome are you desiring?"

"I… I just want to… protect someone important to me…" she murmured.

"Protect someone.. important to you…?" He repeated. This was not the kind of answer he was expecting. '_Does this mean she's being a demon sword to protect someone? She's refusing my offer.. an offer that could change her life for the better, so she can protect someone? Perhaps this is the reason for her cold, emotionless, attitude? She's doing all this… for someone else's sake.'_

"This person… must be very important to you… In that case, Maybe I misjudged you Crona… However, as a grim reaper, I can not accept the hunting of human souls."

_'Let's just hurry and up and eat their souls. You haven't gotten me any human souls in weeks! probably over a month!'_ Kid recalled her weapon say back at their fight earlier that night.

"Uhm...You do hunt human souls…. right?" Kid questioned. "Didn't your weapon mention you not bringing in any souls for a while?"

"… I used to… But I've stopped a while ago and It's made him mad. B-but! I'm still considered a demon swordsman since I used to!" Crona gripped her right arm tightly. "So don't go thinking I'm a good guy just cuz I stopped."

Kid sighed again. "Oh boy… then I guess half of my conversion talk wasn't even necessary if you've stopped. Although you sure are adamant about staying on the DWMA's bad side by continuing to classify yourself as a demon sword…"

"Y-yes… Are you done with our questions?"

"Yeah… but, well I'm not sure what I should do about you."

"It's not in your power to decide what happens to me… Lord Death already made his decision."

"Yes but… maybe there's a way we could help you…" Kid suggested. "If it's protection you need then the DWMA is a good ally to have on your side! Safeguarding one person would be a piece of cake for an institution as big and as powerful as us."

"You would think… but well the situation isn't so simple…"

Kid tilted his head. "I think you're the one making this more confusing. This is the second time you've refused my help. You should learn to take up offers like these and accept help. You'll go farther with others than you will alone."

"Why do you always have to do this? Stop being so willing to help everyone…" She frowned "Worry about your own problems for once!"

He gave a half hearted laugh. "There's nothing wrong with helping others, and infact I'd say it's a good quality for a person to have. It's not like I'm the only one to help other. I could guarantee you most of my friends would be willing to in a heartbeat." _'And it's true...'_ Kid thought. 'Liz, Patty, Soul, especially Tsubaki are always willing to help someone in need. Even Blackstar can put his pride aside every once and a while for someone. And then there's Maka, Always willing to do anything for anyone.' Even if his group of friends got on his nerves from time to time he knew they were all good natured people and reliable. Kid knew for a fact he wasn't as soft as he was now before he had met them. "And Besides…" Kid smirked. "I don't think you're one to talk… didn't you just say you're trying to protect someone special to you? Sounds pretty selfless to me."

"Don't be stupid… Just because you hear a sentimental backstory doesn't mean you get to let your guard down." The demon swordsman reached out to grab Kid, shoving him against the wall. She pushed the length of her lower arm against his neck, making him choke a bit. If she could have, she would've drawn out Ragnarok to make it more convincing. Ragnarok was still unconscious, Blackstar's soul wavelength did more damage to him than her since it hit him directly. Regardless, Crona made do without him. "Who can say that whole story was real? I could've easily made up whole story to get you to let your guard down." She pressed harder against his neck. "Then what…?"

She was strong, much stronger than he would've expected someone who looked like her to be. "Then I guess…" he choked as he slowly lifted his left arm up. Before she noticed he quickly took hold of her arm that had a grip on him, shoving it against the wall. Crona now stood with her back against the wall with Kid pinning her wrists. "I guess I would have to trust my abilities enough to back out of that situation in time." He smirked.

Crona looked down and to the side, to Kid, it looked like she was possibly holding back the tiniest of smiles.

"Well then…" Kid said as he released her from his grip. "Are we done playing around for the night?"

_'He's not taking me seriously at all… he never learns I guess...'_ Crona gave a weak smile. "Yeah…"

"Excellent. Let's get going then. We wouldn't want anyone getting worried about why I'm taking so long." he grabbed her by the wrist and continued down the hallway pulling her behind him.

"H-Hey…" Crona protested, stumbling to keep up with his fast pace. The pinkette look down at her wrist. She didn't even realize he's been holding onto it. His hand was warm. Very warm. It reminded her of a certain familiar warm feeling. "It's so..warm." She smiled to herself.

"Hmm? What is?"

"Ahh! Uh, nothing…"

"Oh… okay. Well try to keep up. We're almost there."

The two traveled down another flight of stairs and down a couple more longer hallways. Crona was surprised how easily Kid could navigate himself down these long dark hallways without getting lost.

"Wheeew, finally here." Kid said, stopping in front of a door.

"H-here?" Crona question as she eyed the door.

"Yup." Kid answered as he pulled out one of the keys to unlock the door. Kid pulled the heavy door open and the two peeked inside. It was just a plain empty room. There wasn't even a window anything. Just a dark empty room. "It's not too bad of a place I guess…. As long as you're not scared of the dark I guess."

"Y-y-yeah…" Crona gulped.

_'Don't tell me she's actually afraid of the dark….'_ Kid raised an eyebrow. "Are you shaking?"

"N-n-n-no." She lied. "Well maybe a little. Only cause it's cold…" Another lie.

Kid sighed and placed a hand on top of her head. "Will you be alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. And didn't I tell you to stop worrying about other people…."

"Fine then…" He removed his hand and faced away. "It's your loss then. I'm going. Father will be wanting to speak with you sometime in the next few days. But my part is done so this is where we part ways."

Crona nodded and faced away too. "Alright then. You can leave then."

"Goodbye Crona. Good luck with things." Kid uttered just before shutting the door behind him. The reaper gave a much needed sigh of relief. "Well… I did not expect a simple escort to the cellar to turn out like that." He smiled to himself as he began to head up the halls. _'What a weird girl indeed… I somewhat curious on how things will turn out for her. Especially with that person she said she was trying to protect. I wonder what's the story on that….'_ he went on thinking to himself. '_But I had better stop with these silly thoughts, it's not my concern anymore. After all she turned down my offer, so our paths will never cross again most likely….right?'_ He quickly turned around just one more time to look back before continuing back up to the school.

Crona extended her arms to feel her way around the room. Once one of them met with a wall she followed it all the way down the the end of the room until reaching the corner. She herself on the cold, hard ground and hugged her knees to her chest. "Ugh… what is he thinking… helping me… Why do people have to try to be nice to me." She groaned and hugged her knees closer. "What an idiot… they never learn…"

* * *

**Well I wanted to post this chapter way earlier but idk… has fanfiction been down or something? I couldn't access it :/**

**Any whoooo I hate keeping plot points in the dark... (exactly why I need practice with my pacing lol) Anyways I'm feeling really dedicated to this story so I think It's gonna be one I keep with. I need to break my bad habit of unfinished fics.  
Crona might seem a bit... not her usual character I guess? but it's for good reason to be explained. **

**And as always… please review and thanks for reading everyone! :)**


	3. We're both kinda awkward huh?

**I did warn you of all the shippings so keep that in mind?**

**I swear I just pull ships out of nowhere and add them or something. I love making triangles and squares and such cuz why the hell not lol.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Man… I am exhausted… 7 is too early for school to start. Especially with late night missions so much. I'm with you on that 8 o' clock start Kid." Liz yawned. The meister weapon trio headed into the school the next morning with last nights commotion. behind them.

"And what reasons do you have for being so tired? I get up earlier and go to bed later than you and I'm just fine."

"Maybe grim reapers never get tired or something." Liz teased.

"Hey guys look! Soul and Maka!" Patty exclaimed. Kid and Liz looked behind them and surely enough the pair were right behind them walking towards them. The two must have noticed them aswell, Soul gave a friendly half smiley which was most likely directed at Patty. "Soul!" Patty squeaked, tackling the albino into a hug like she did every morning.

"Awww look at my look at my little sis and her little boyfriend." Liz placed both hands on her cheeks and gushed. "They're so adorable… Patty your big sis is so happy!" Kid rolled his eyes at her gushing. Soul was Patty's first relationship so Liz would probably be squealing no matter who the guy was. "Speaking of couples!" Liz smirked "I think a certain reaper needs some aloooone time with Maka!"

"Don't you dare…." he challenged.

"Oh Paaattyyyy! Why don't you and Soul come to the cafeteria with me!" Liz sang.

"Yeah okay! Let's go do that! Can we do that Soul?"

"Yeah, fine with me." Soul shrugged.

"Elizabeth…" Kid frowned.

"Ta-ta! See you two in class!" Liz winked as the three went on their way.

"Damn it Liz…She's gonna get it later." Kid grunted.

"Uhm… Hey Kid…" Maka's nervous voice interrupted Kid's ranting. "If you don't want to talk to me you don't have to… I was going to head to class early anyways"

Kid stared at Maka for a moment and then frowned, slightly disappointed in himself. "No… It's not like that Maka…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm terrible with these kinds of situations so I try to avoid them. As a result I've been avoiding you so I wouldn't have to deal with them and it isn't fair."  
"N-no! I'm bad with these things too!" Maka awkwardly blurted. "I mean I… I guess I just don't know what to do either… These feelings I have are very weird and they make me all nervous..."

"Then I guess we're both kinda awkward about this then." Kid smirked.

"Yeah., I guess so." Maka giggled.

"So… Want to walk to class together?" Kid offered.

"Sure! Thanks!"

"Uhm… K-kid." A quiet voice called out from behind him. Kid felt a slight tug on the back of his jacket.

"Hmm?" He turned around and was instantly greeted with a pair of pouting, ocean blue, eyes. Kid took a look at the girl in front of him. She had long golden blonde hair reaching down to her back in a white head band. She wore a longer white dress with a blue cross by the collar. "Oh, good morning Anya." Kid greeted causal, trying to keep back a frown. This was the last person he wanted to see at this moment. And of course it had to be right after he and Maka started talking. _'This probably is no coincidence...'_ Kid thought to himself.

"Morning Kid!" Anya smiled sweetly. Anya Hepburn was an underclassman meister in one of the N.O.T. classes at the DWMA. She was a beautiful girl, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tall slim figure , she came from a wealthy family in Europe. But more importantly she was constantly in competition with Maka, as she also had feelings for Kid. Anya however did have feeling for Kid long before than Maka did and confessed to him first. Anya is under constant feelings of jealousy over Maka since she is good friends with him and spends more time with him. Anya's Relationship with Kid has been more of an "admiring from afar" kind rather than a friendship. "Kid… I uh… wanted to see how you were this morning!" the underclassmen smiled.

"I'm doing fine… yourself?..." Kid trailed off. He glanced in Maka's direction. She was pretending not to be bothered but he could see a bit of worry in her eyes. _'I need to end this quickly.'_

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking!" She beamed.

"Good to hear...But Maka and I need to head to class you see…" Kid explained grabbing Maka's arm. "So I'll see you around later maybe."

Maka looked up in surprised at him "Kid…?" she mumbled and then gave a smile after realizing what he was doing. He must have seen that it upset her.

"So yeah.. we'll be going now! Bye bye Anya!"

"Oh.. yeah… I should let you go to class then." She replied sadly watching the two walk away.

"Wow looks like Kid and Maka are back to being friends again." A underclassman with black hair in two pigtails (similar to Maka's) said sympathetically. It was the voice of Tsugumi Harudori, Anya's weapon… or the weapon she shared with Meme Tatane, Tsugumi's other meister who also was with Tsugumi.

"I don't get it… How did Maka become such good friends with him! I've lost my chance again..." Anya pouted.

"There, there…" Her weapon patted her shoulder for comfort. Meme also joined in on the other side.

"Thanks Kid…" Maka smiled shyly.

"For what?"

"For back there…"

"Oh, It was nothing. I just didn't want to upset you again. Not after I got done seeing you smile again."

"Is that so…" Maka blushed. "So...how did your mission go last night..? Did you manage to catch the demon sword finally?"

"Well… yes and no…" Kid sighed. "We caught it… but we didn't manage to kill it because of that whole black blood thing Stein was talking about."

"Ahh.. I see…" Maka nodded. "But you caught it right? So it's currently in the DWMA's custody I'm assuming. That's a relief."

"Yeah…" Kid began spacing out as the memories from last night resurfaced. His short time spent with that demon swordsman. That mysterious girl Crona.

"Hey Kid… you okay? You're kinda spacing out there…" Maka tapped his shoulder.

"Oh sorry… I've just been thinking about the demon sword a lot lately I suppose."

"Hey! There's no need to worry! Lord Death, Papa, Stein and Sid will be able to handle this on their own." Maka smiled in an attempt to sure his worries.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks Maka" Kid said, although his father and them not being able to deal with the Demon sword wasn't his real worry.

After 8 short hours the classes for the day were finally over and all the students departed and went on their own ways. Many were preparing for missions since it was the weekend, the best time to catch up on their Kishin hunts. Others went to the library or home to relax.

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty." Stein called to the trio just before they were about to head out the door. "Lord Death wants you three to do something for him before you head home.

"And what would that be?" Kid asked.

"He needs you to go find the demon sword and the meister and bring them to the death room for him to speak with."

"And just why does it have to be us?" Kid protested. "And why does he want to see them already…"

"What's the big deal… you always get picked to run errands like this for your father. And your father plans on speaking with the weapon this time, remember? After all it wasn't there last night."

"I suppose It can't be helped then…" Kid sighed. "Let's go. Liz. Patty."

"So what's up? Why do you seem so upset to go find the demon sword." Liz asked once they began their walk.

"I guess you could say I wasn't expecting on ever having to see them... for a while. And I hate awkward confrontations."

"So what? Something happen last night?"

"Not really… Anyways can we change the topic?" Kid groaned.

"Sure." Liz smirked. "How about you and Maka? I saw you walking to class together. And you two talked at lunch!"

Kid rolled his eyes._ 'I should've known she's bring that up. But I suppose thats a little better than talking about Crona...'_ "Yes. Maka and I have been getting along just fine since this morning."

"Ah ha! I figured! I saw Anya was looking pretty pouty all day. Poor girl." Liz sighed.

"Weren't you just feeling bad for Maka yesterday though?" Kid's eye twitched. "Besides it's not like I'm dating Maka so I'm not sure why she's upset."

"Oh Kid… you don't understand how girl's think at all…"

"Hey guys we're here!" Patty announced as the reached their destination. "Lets all go say hi to that demon sword and the pink haired girl!" She excitedly started unlocking the door. Kid wasn't even sure how Patty ended up with the keys but it was pretty common for certain objects to end up in Patty's hands that Kid was positive he was holding onto.

"Oh right…" Kid frowned at remember why they came down here again.

"I don't know why you're worried about an awkward confrontation with them…. we met them like once… how awkward can it be?" Liz asked

"I don't know… I just get the feeling it would be."

"Hey good news Kid!" Patty sang. "Looks like you won't have to talk to them! Cuz they're not here!"

"What? That's not possible." Kid replied, pushing Patty aside to have a look in the room for himself. Surely enough Patty was right. The dark room was as empty as could be. "Where could they have gone? You don't think they somehow escaped do you?"

"But how would they?" Liz asked.

"Kid aren't you happy you don't have to see them just like you wanted!"

"I don't think you understand the seriousness of the situation Patty…" Liz sighed.

"This is bad…" Kid stressed. "We need to tell Father." the reaper immediately turned around and ran towards the death room without his weapons.

"Hey Kid! Wait for us!" Liz called out as she began to run after him and Patty happily skipped along with her sister after Kid.

* * *

"Jeeze.. you sure know how to get yourself in trouble… You know Medusa wasn't happy when she found out about you get caught by one of Lord Death's Students. You need to be more careful" The light blue haired frog witch warned. "I'm not sure if she'd be willing to take the time to bail you out of trouble again. As you know…to her we're kind of…. expendable…"

"I know… and I won't let it happen again." Crona agreed. "Besides...there's no way I could risk going back there again…"

"Oh? Was it bad over there or something?"

"Yeah, Something like that…" Crona lied. _'Getting caught by the Academy would ruin everything I've worked towards til now… I need to stay by Medusa's side for now…'_

"Yeah I bet they don't treat demon swords and swordsmen well there. But at least you're alive. Good luck with Lady Medusa though…"

"Thanks Eruka. And thanks again for bringing me back here."

"No problem. Now you better not keep Medusa waiting too long…"

"R-right…. well… see you…" Crona gave a polite bow before heading down the hall to the door of Medusa's laboratory. knock knock. "L-Lady Medusa?"

"Come in Crona.." called a familiar haunting voice.

"Y-yes…" she stammered as she slowly opened the creaking door. Once she completely entered in the room, a certain black figure from Crona's back decided to make his appearance.

"Thank god you had had Eruka come rescue us! I don't think I could've been stuck in that empty room with Crona any longer!" Ragnarok said with relief.

"Ragnarok…" Crona whined. "You weren't even awake for most of it…"

"Thats how bad it is being stuck with you!"

"I take it you two did not enjoy your stay at the academy?" Medusa crossed her arms.

"No ma'am… thank you for bringing us back…" Crona stammered giving her a reverent bow.

"I suppose on the upside to this, by the academy going out of their way to capture you this means you have a big target over your head. So I can assume you've been doing well on your hunt for human souls?" The snake witch raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… uhm yeah! We've been hunting lots and lots of human souls. lots of them! I forgot how many… b-bu alot!… right R-ragnarok?" Crona shot a pleading look up at her weapon.

"Huh? Oh… yeah… we've been hunting humans souls, yeahyeahyeah…" Ragnarok groaned in an annoyed tone.

"Good to hear. In that case I'll still might have a use for you after all" she chuckled.

"R-really? That's so good to hear…" Crona sighed in relief.

"However you need to stay out of trouble this time. It's quite an inconvenience bailing you out of all this. We have better things to use our time on. Next time you're on your own." Medusa warned.

"Yes I understand! It won't happen again!" The pinkette promised eagerly.

"Alright then… you are excused."

"Yes Lady Medusa…" Crona bowed again before leaving the room. "Well that went pretty well… don't you think?" Crona asked, making her way down the hall.

"Yeah whatever you say…" Ragnarok grumbled.

"Thanks again for covering for me back there… ya know, when she asked about us hunting for humans…"

"Yeah whatever… I keep my word. As long as you hold up on your end of the deal I will keep to mine."

"Yes that's right… our deal." Crona smiled. There was only one thing in this world Ragnarok found more delicious than a human soul, and that was the ramen from a certain shop found only in death city. At the same time every night Crona would head to death city after and sneak in the shop every night. Crona made a deal with Ragnarok that she would take him there every night as a replacement for human souls that night. Of course Ragnarok agreed; he was the type to think with his stomach_. 'I know stealing is wrong… but It's much better than murder.'_ Crona thought to herself._ 'Plus if Ragnarok complained that I wasn't feeding him souls Medusa would use one of her snakes that make me go berserk…'_

"You sure have been acting weird…. first you don't want to hunt humans and now you're all desperate to make sure Medusa keeps you around. If I had to guess I'd say something's going on."

"It's a secret." Crona smiled.

"Is that so? Well you're lucky I don't give a damn or I'd beat the shit out of you for not telling me."

"I know… And I'm sure you wouldn't care even if I did tell you." Crona said with the same smile on her face. '_I don't think I could even tell Ragnarok everything, even though he probably wouldn't care. It really sucks being alone in this…well I guess im not completly alone in this.'_ Crona paused.

"Hey are you just gonna stand there?" Ragnarok's voice interrupted her thoughts making her realize she was spacing out.

"Oh sorry… I was just thinking of what I should make us for dinner tonight."

"Terrible lie but I'll let it slide since we're on the topic of food."

"Heheh… Alright." Crona smiled. "Let's get going then, I'm hungry too."

* * *

"Escaped? But how? Didn't you make sure to escort her properly to her cell last night?" Lord Death Inquired.

"Yes! They were in there and the door was locked and everything!" Kid panted, still out of breath from the run up to the death room.

"Hmmm then I wonder how this could have happened…"

"Is there a chance that the demon sword could have been acquainted with someone outside of here? Someone who could have broke them out of here?" Stein asked as he pushed his glasses with his pointer.

"Who knows… I suppose it's not unlikely but how would we be able figure out who they are acquainted with?" Lord Death responded.

_'Secondly." Crona interrupted, holding up another finger. I must keep in contact with Lady Medusa."'_

"Lady...Medusa?" Kid mumbled to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something Kid?" Liz asked.

"Lady Medusa… The meister mentioned by the name of Lady Medusa who she is tries to stay in contact with. She sounds rather important is she's addressed by 'Lady' Medusa"

"Medusa…? Sounds like a weird name… Although I should be used to all these weird names after I met Blackstar, Death the Kid, Kilik, Pot of Fire and Thunder, Havar D. Hiro and the others." Liz said.

"Medusa you say…" Stein smirked.

"What… you know of a Medusa?" Kid asked.

"I do… But It would probably be bad news If we were talking about the same Medusa."

"And why is that?"

"Medusa Gorgon is also known as the snake witch. She's an incredibly power witch that a grim reaper like you wouldn't want to cross paths with." Stein explained.

_'I wonder if I should be questioning how Stein even knows a witch… He sure is creepy sometimes.'_ Kid thought to himself.

"A witch! That sounds fun! we've never fought one before, have we sis?" Patty cheered.

"Ehhh a witch…. " Liz whined. "I don't want to get involved…Please tell me we don't have to get involved with this Kid..."

"A witch huh…" Kid said. "I suppose it's not unlikely that a demon sword would be associated with one. Especially one as weird as Ragnarok… she could have something to do with that strange black blood. Alright then.. how can we find this witch?"

"I knew he was gonna get involved..." Liz sighed.

"Now Kid… a witch is nothing to joke about. They're very dangerous, If you're going to go after this demon sword again you need to take caution." His Father warned.

"I know and I'm well aware of this. I'm not planning to fight this witch, just sneaking under her radar." Kid explained. "After all.. we only need the demonsword right? Liz, Patty, we're leaving now."

* * *

"Our first witch! Too bad we're not gonna eat her soul…. that sounds like a more fun mission." Patty said. Her and her sister were in their pistol form, Kid was holding the two of them while riding Beelzebub heading in the direction Stein sent them in.

"Well we're not necessarily prepared to fight a witch on the spot like this. Although I've never liked the idea of hunting witches... But this mission is for a different purpose." Kid responded.

"I am the only one here not eager to go?" Liz broke in. "Besides… I'm sure the demon sword will turn up in death city again eventually."

"That's not a definite possibility if they're trying to avoid the DWMA… besides the sooner we get the two back the better. They're twice as dangerous now that we know they could be associated with a powerful witch." Kid said. After a few more minutes of a silent ride, Kid lowered his hover board to the ground. "What do you know… here already. Steins directions were surprisingly helpful. I thought we'd get lost."

"You do realize if the demon sword just so happens to be there then you're gonna have your 'awkward confrontation.' that you were avoiding" Liz teased.

"Thank you for the unnecessary comments Liz." Kid rolled his eyes_. 'Although something tells me it won't be awkward anymore… after all I'll have plenty to lecture that weird girl about for running off like that.' _Kid smirked.

* * *

**Not much Crona in this chapter, Mostly Kid at school and yeah how about dem shippings? I just had to add Anya, she's my favorite Soul Eater NOT. character and since Soul Eater NOT will airing in about a month I had to give the NOT girls a part lol. I think Anya fits her role perfectly. A lot of people use Maka or Liz as competition for Kid's affection but I wanted someone less common. Anya is super pretty and comes from a wealthy family and has the type of attitude where she thinks she's above those around her.. Someone like her would totally go after Kid Imo. (Or maybe these are just excuses so I can use Anya in the story :p ) **

**I've been wanting to add my 3rd main character to the list but I don't think I should yet. I don't want to add them until the point in the story where it's obvious they are gonna play a main part so as not to give much away. (Unless you're reading this in the future)****Thank you for all the reviews so far! They've been making me super happy! **


	4. You should have listened to me

**Holy Crap School is kicking my ass and I'm sorry it took so long. I was actually gonna finish this two nights ago cuz I had some freetime. I was gonna "multitask" While I watch this anime called Katanagatari, buuuuuut I got so into the show I forgot to finish the chapter. That one was my fault lol. But school really has been keeping me busy and it sucks and I'm getting all stressed.**

**So yeah idk I kinda rushed this chapter and It's not very long and no new 'questions' get asked and I'm sorry but I have next chapter to make up for this. Promise! ****I try to update this at least once a week so I'm very distressed it took me this long ^^;**

**Oh and I finally decided to start naming chapters. I just name them after a line in the chapter cuz im an uncreative peice of shit sometimes lol. Anyway's here's wonderwall... **

* * *

The striped haired boy stood holding his two weapons and looked up at the strange building in front of him. It was a fairly large building, much too big to be a house, and it had an abandoned look to it. This was supposed to be Medusa's laboratory, and Kid had to agree, it seemed like a fitting place for a witch's laboratory. For miles, other large abandoned buildings were scattered across the land along with multiple decaying trees, this must have been a town at some point. It was dark, much darker than it should have been for being only 4pm, it was if the sun didn't shine here at all. Altogether an ominous mood lingered in the air here. Yes, this was the perfect place for a witch to hide out.

Kid continued to stare at the building in front of him. He was sensing some sort of presence here but couldn't tell if it belonged to the demon sword. "This building is pretty big… It should be easy to find a way in without getting notice but it'll be a challenge finding our way around the place." Kid circled around to the side of the building in hopes of finding a better place to enter than the front. Luckily he spotted a window on ground level without a glass frame. Checking his surrounding one last time, Kid slide himself onto the window's ledge then stepped down on the other side of the building. The room inside was dark and empty, and the air was filled with dust.

"Ehhh this place gives me the creeps...what If the demon sword and girl aren't even here and we risked our lives for nothing." Liz whined.

"I don't plan to stay here more than I have to, don't worry." Kid whispered. "And try to be a bit quieter, we're inside now." Kid made his way out of the empty room, finding himself in a hallway going in multiple directions.

"Where should we start? This building has one floor but its pretty long. There might even be a basement." Liz asked.

"I can sense a presence in this direction…" Kid said facing towards the back section. "It feels somewhat familiar to It must be those 2…" He began to head down the halls.

"I bet Crona and her weird sword thingie will be excited to see us! What do you think sis?" Patty said.

"Yeah Patty… I'm sure that's exactly why they ran away…" Liz responded.

"But maybe they'll be touched we came to get them! Maybe we can all get something to eat after this!"

"You don't seem to be bothered at all by the fact that they're a demon sword and swordsman." Liz smiled. "You're such an accepting person Patty! I bet you're one of those people who are able to see the good in everyone! Your sis is so proud!"

"Actually I just think they look cool cuz he pops out of her back! It makes me picture you and me sticking out of Kid's back and it makes me laugh. So I like them!"

"Well… that works too i guess…"

"I hope when you picture that the two of you are evenly separated on my left and right side… preferably the two of you on the respective side I hold you on in your weapon form." Kid interrupted.

"Of course I do Kid!" Patty assured him.

After turning another corner, Kid suddenly stopped in his tracks… "I think I heard something…." He stared down the new hall, a few feet down there was a room with an open door and a light reflecting into the hallway from. His two weapons silenced themselves as well.

"You're telling me I'm stuck in this boring place with you for the next few days? You're kidding me. I refuse to stay here and be bored all day. There's no good food here either!" They all heard a deeper voice groan.

"Gahhh I'm sorry but stop pulling my hair. We need to lay low so we don't get caught again!" said a lighter voice in a whiny tone.

"There's no doubt about it…." Kid smirked.

He crept along the wall as quietly as he could, once reaching the edge of the door frame he peeked inside.

"Well it's your fault we got caught! Why should I have to suffer!" Ragnarok said. He was resting atop the pinkette's head, one hand pulling at her hair, the other one pulling at her ear.

"H-how is it my fault!" Crona said. She was trying to fight back her hair from her weapon.

"I don't know… but it wasn't my fault! So it had to be yours!"

_'What an interesting relationship to have with your weapon...'_ Kid thought to himself. From what he saw of the demon sword Ragnarok, he figured his personality was unpleasant. But he didn't expect this. "Well should we just go in there and hope for the best?" Kid whispered.

"W-what? And run the risk of them getting the attention of that witch who is supposedly here?" Liz panicked.

"Well I did say hope for the best…." Kid smiled. "Besides it's not like we're in a situation where we can do this without getting their attention."

"Sometimes I think you have a death wish…" the older pistol sighed.

Kid stood up and took a deep breathe before proceeding into the room. "Hello Crona… " Kid smirked stepping into the room. It was another empty room, well except for the small bed in the corner. There were papers and a few other belongings scattered around the floor but the room did not look like a suitable place to live in. "Nice meeting you here…"

Both Crona and Ragnarok stared blankly in surprise at him. Ragnarok was the one to break the silence. "Well… looks like I'll be seeing you later Crona…" he chuckled as he sunk back inside his meister.

"Ragnarok…." she whined… "You really are the worst…." she sighed but then remembered her unexpected visitor. "How did you find this place?" her voice became serious. "And why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" Kid said matching her serious tone.

"I THINK you're an idiot for coming here! You should have listened to me! Do you know what this place is?!"

As if in response to Crona's question, the sound of footsteps suddenly were heard from the hallways.

"No…." Crona whispered. In a panic, she grabbed Kid by the wrist and dragged him into the hallway. She looked both ways frantically before running into another one of the empty rooms farther down the hall. With all the empty rooms in the abandon building they lived in, the snake witch would hardly go in one without reason. Crona shut the door behind them and slide down and sat with her back against the door, tugging Kid down to the floor with her. She placed one of her cold hands over his mouth. "You need to be quiet, okay?"

_'I couldn't have figured that out for myself. I'm not dumb...'_ He said internally. After a few minutes of waiting the footsteps finally faded out.

"That was close… " Crona sighed… "You need to get out of here. I'll be right back." She said before dashing out of the room.

After a few seconds of her absence, Kid threw up his weapons in the air and they instantly transformed into their human forms.

"Do you think that was the witch who we were hiding from?" Liz asked. "I was so scared back there…"

"I wonder why Crona helped us though?" Patty wondered.

Kid gave a half smile. "So I wasn't the only one who thought that was weird…."

"Wow I didn't even notice that!" Liz said. "You'd think someone in their situation would have wanted us to get caught… I mean I'm sure she knows why we're here after all."

"Crona must be really nice!" Patty guessed. "We shouldn't be mean to her and Ragnarok if they're so nice! Let's just go home!"  
"I'm with you on the going home thing… although for a different reason." Liz sighed.

"We're not going home empty handed and thats final." Kid made clear. "Now any idea's on how we get them to come with us?"

"We shouldn't push her kindness though or she'll probably just end up getting the attention of that witch." Liz suggested. "And taking them down in a fight would definitely attract attention. How about we ask her to help us get out of here but once we're outside we somehow…force her to come with us..?"

"But how would we do that?" Kid asked.

"I don't know…that's just my idea so far…" Liz said.

"I just checked the halls…" Crona suddenly reentered the room. "They're all clear. So if I were you I'd forget your stupid reason for coming here and get out while you can."

"R-right… but uhm… could you come with me..? I mean help me find my way out that is…" Kid said, attempting to go with Liz told him to do.

The demon swordsman stared him down for a bit before nodding. "Fine…But Liz and Patty need to go back in weapon form so we can move faster. "

_'Did anyone ever mention Liz and Patty's name to her?'_ Kid wondered. '_I guess this isn't the first time this has happened...'_

The twin pistols stared at each other in confusion wondering the same thing, then just shrugged and transformed back into weapon form.

Crona led Kid by the wrist down the halls, maneuvering way around the dark hallways. Kid could tell they were getting close to the entrance and could probably find his way back on his own. But he still didn't know how he was going to bring the demon sword with him. By force would really be the only way, but would she step outside with him?

"Crona…?" they heard a voice say. They both snapped their heads around in response. Down the hall the light blue haired frog witch stood looking confused. "What are you do-... who's this?"

"E-eruk-ka… I-I-I..." Crona stammered.

Kid's eyes darted back and forth between the two. _'I'd say from this girls attire she's a witch. I'd probably assume this was Medusa if Crona hadn't called her by another name…. maybe… this could be my chance.'_ "Don't worry…" He whispered to Crona, in an attempt to get her to go with what he was going to do next. He suddenly yanked Crona by the arm and pulled her towards him. "I'm Death The Kid, a grim reaper from the DWMA." he announced. "I have come to bring this Meister and its weapon back to our school." And without giving Eruka a second to respond Kid immediately dashed down the halls towards the exit without looking back. Crona was keeping up well with him and did not resist. He assumed because he got her to believe he was thinking on the spot so it wouldn't look like she was helping him escape. However that wasn't a lie what he said. 'I almost feel bad about this….'

Kid kept running. he could hear footsteps behind him, and that blue haired girls protests. He was confident he would be able to outrun her. At least… thats what his plan was depending on. Then he finally reached it...the exit. Tightening his grip on Crona he shoved the door open and kept running a far as he could.

"Kid hey…. maybe you should let me go now. I'll make sure Eruka or Medusa won't follow you…." He heard Crona tell him. He ignored her. They weren't far enough yet.

"Kid I think you can give it a rest now…." Crona said again after they ran a bit further. Kid finally stopped and caught his breath."Kid…" she panted. "I'll make sure no one follows you if you promise me you'll stay away from here. Okay?"

"That won't be necessary." Kid said, he then released his weapons letting them transform into their human forms again. Crona tilted her head in a naive way. "You see Crona…. we do have to return you to the DWMA. Don't you remember? You escaped last night…"

"Wait…" Crona frowned. "You… you can't…"

"I'm sorry. But I have to."

"B-b-but Medusa will just come find me again! Even if you do she'll take me back! It'll be easy for her to do!" Crona blurted. She knew it was a lie though. Medusa told her she wouldn't help her if she messed up again. But Kid didn't know that.

_'She has a point...'_ Kid thought to himself; he didn't see any reason to doubt her. '_But I can't let this stop me after we came all this way...'_ "That's something we will have to figure out how to deal with somehow. There's no way the DWMA can just let you loose after you escaped." He said sternly.

"N-no… you can't…" Crona panicked. '_This is… my last chance. If things go wrong this time it's all over. I can't mess it up again.'_ "R-ragnarok!" She called in desperation. Before she could form the sword in her hands each of her arms were grabbed by one of the Thompson sisters and preventing her from continuing. "No…" she whispered. She was weaponless and outnumbered; there was nothing she could do. "This can't be happening…"

* * *

'M-Medusa!" Eruka stammered. "I uhhh… I have some bad news…" The frog witch peeked out from behind the doorway nervously.

"I already know… I saw from one of the snakes in you. Crona's gone isn't she?" Medusas said in a monotone voice.

"Y-yes Lady Medusa."

Medusa leaned back in her chair and smiled. "I suppose I would normally punish her by leaving her on her own. After all, what use do I have for them if they're always requiring my help. But the person who came for her… Death the Kid."

"That sure is a weird name… I bet he's somehow related to Lord Death, maybe?"

"Isn't that what the name implies?" Medusa chuckled. "Death the Kid huh? Now that brings back memories. Who would have thought Crona would have ended up being caught by him. This is interesting. I think it's best if we leave Crona back at the academy for the time being."

* * *

"This is not the academy…" Crona frowned as she looked up at the mansion in front of her.

"You're right. This is Gallows Manor." Kid responded.

Her frown widened. "What are we doing here."

"Keeping you in sight until tomorrow." Kid said.

"In sight…." Crona repeated. '_It looks like he must be thinking Medusa will come back for me…'_

"What? When did you decide this?" Liz asked.

"On the way back I guess…. I guess I should have asked you two first since it would only make sense that she's in your rooms tonight."

"Our Room?"

"Well yes… they're two of you, and she's a girl. So it would make perfect sense."

"And what about me?" called a voice that was followed by the familiar black figure appearing from Crona's back again. "Crona I can't believe you got us caught again! And now look where we ended up!"

"How is it my fault! You bailed on me back there!" Crona protested.

"Look Sis! It's the funny guy again!" Patty laughed.

_'Can't you just stay inside you meister or something… I can already tell you're annoying...'_ Kid thought to himself, but he was well aware he'd be having to take care of Ragnarok as well as it's meister. _'This will give me a whole night to figure out what to do. After all, I need to come up with the perfect solution to present to my father. He'd probably disown me if I didn't. I'm sure I already am letting him down just by owning these sets of stripes in my hair… But now isn't the time to think about that.'_ Kid cleared his throat. "Do you think we'll all be able to make it to tomorrow?" Kid asked the group.

"Heck yeah! It's gonna be a super fun night!" Patty cheered.

"There's no way I'm putting up with this for a night!" Ragnarok protested, but Kid ignored him.

"I guess just til tomorrow…" Liz sighed.

Crona just gave a silent nod.

"Alright then…." Kid sighed. "Lets get this over with,"

* * *

**Yeah this is a bit rushed but I wanted to update cuz I've had like no time for anything. There were no new questions or any answers that needed to be brought up for this chapter so I'm a bit okay with the rushedness of it (compared to future more important chapters). Chapter 5 will be over twice as long and well… A lot of important stuff happens (got my 3rd main all ready to go in ch5, wewt!) so hopefully that will make up for this chapter. I already have my next chapter under way so I'm gonna make sure the wait wont be long. My goal is by Saturday to have it up? That's less than a week away but I'll be able to do since I'm already started.. **

**Thank you for reading as always ^^**


	5. My only friend

Ch. 5

It was about 1 in the afternoon, Liz and Patty sat around lazily in the living room at the house and Crona was with them. Kid was at the school for multiple reasons of his own and told Liz and Patty to stay home and "babysit" until he got back home later. It was a saturday so the two did not have to attend school.

_'Babysit...you've got to be kidding me.'_ Crona scoffed to herself at his word choice.

"This is kinda nice…." Liz said. "Usually Kid would make us go with him but now we have an excuse for staying home and doing nothing."

Assuming Liz was talking to Patty, Crona didn't respond.

Patty leaned in on the arm of her chair to face Crona."Crona! You should show me Ragnarok again!" She smiled sweetly.

"You asked to see him a bunch last night…" Crona muttered. Yes, she could fondly recall multiple times before bed Patty pissing off her weapon with her constant requests to see him because he looked funny. Ragnarok would always be provoked by this and come out to lecture the Patty on how 'he wasn't there for her entertainment'. Liz and Kid were already sick of her weapon but Patty could not get enough of him. She hoped Ragnarok wouldn't keep falling for her taunts today; although this was Ragnarok she was talking about and he had no sense of self control when angered.

"Patty maybe next time you should just take a picture of him for yourself." Liz suggested.

_'Liz and Patty are so casual around me despite everything… That's something I've always liked about them. They're inclusive to everyone and the type of people you can relax around. I… really like them.'_ Crona smiled to herself. _'However they couldn't and wouldn't help me out of this situation. I need help from someone who understands my situation, there's really only one person who I can call on for help. I just need to contact this person somehow…'_

Liz noticed how Crona was spacing out. "Hey Crona...whatcha thinking about?" She asked. The pinkette was too deep in her thoughts to hear Liz's words. "Hellooooo?" Liz called out again.

"Huh?" Crona blinked. "Oh sorry… uhm hey Liz… does anyone from the Academy know I'm here? S-students that is…"

Liz tilted her head. "No I don't see how anyone would know. Kid told his dad today but no students."

"Yeah I guess so…I was just thinking maybe they would think it's pretty cool that you guys are staying with a demon sword. I mean that's probably unusual right?" Crona glanced to the side, hoping her question didn't come across as suspicious.

"Well this is the only time I've heard of something like this happen. You're kind of a unique case."

"I could send Soul a picture of the funny guy that comes out of her back! I bet he would think it's funny too!" Patty laughed.

"I think you're the only one amused by that Patty." Liz smiled as she pulled out her phone. "So I should tell everyone about this? I guess this is something I'd get around to bringing up anyways."

"R-really?" Crona asked trying to hold back her excitement. "I mean…It was just an idea. But okay then!"

"So what do you guys wanna do until Kid gets back?" Liz asked as she typed. She sent out the message to her friends who also attended the school who she had in her contacts.

"Play with Crona's weapon maybe?" Patty suggested.

_'He'll come out and yell some more if you keeps saying stuff like that...'_ Crona almost said, although realized that was probably Patty's plan.

* * *

Kid flipped another page of his textbook and yawned. He had talked to his father and already finished everything he had to do at the school that day. After he finishes all he needs to do he spends his Saturday afternoon's in the school library studying. It was much quieter that the house ever since his weapons moved in.

"K-kid… what a coincidence. I didn't expect to see you here this afternoon." Said a voice in an obvious acting tone.

Kid looked up and saw the underclassman meister Anya standing by his table. _'She knows I come here every saturday afternoon. Why does she have to pretend it's a coincidence?'_ He thought to himself. He really didn't understand the weird ways girls approach guys they like. _'Why does she pretend she wasn't expecting to see me. Wouldn't it be more meaningful if she made it seem like she came to see me because she wanted to?'_ Like Liz always told him, he really didn't understand girl's logic. He noticed something different about her today. the top layer of her hair were in two low ponytails. The bottom layer of her hair still stayed down like it always did. "Yes this is a coincidence indeed." he forced out. "You hair isn't how it usually is today I notice."

"Of this?" She began twirling a strand of her blonde hair. "Someone just told me you might like girls who wear pigtails." She laughed nervously. She was glad Kid noticed or her waking up her weapon so early this morning would be in vain.

_"Meme… wake Tsugumi up please. Tell her I want her to put my hair in pigtails." Anya said._

_"Got it." Meme nodded. "Tsugumi! Anya said she wants you to...uh…."_

_"Put my hair in pigtails." Anya reminded her._

_"Oh yeah! She wants you to come braid her hair!" Meme said, Anya didn't see a reason to correct her._

_"Anya wants me to braid her hair?" Tsugumi mumbled, still half asleep. After a few seconds Tsugumi's mind finally processed what Meme had just said and she jumped out of bed eagerly. "REALLY? I've always wanted to do Anya's hair! It's so pretty! I've almost been tempted to ask you a few times if I could run my fingers through it, but I thought you'd say no. I can't believe you're going to let me!" Tsugumi squealed. She stood behind the chair Anya and began playing her with hair. "So soft and silky, just how I thought it would be.…." she sighed._

_"Y-yes… w-well I wouldn't normally ask for a commoners help like this. But I need my hair in two pigtails… Like the ones you and Maka have."_

_"Why the sudden interest?"_

_"I-i-it's It obvious? Kid must have a thing for girls in pigtails! He'd rather talk to Maka instead of me because if it! I can't lose because of a simple hair style difference!"_

_'I don't think that has anything to do with that..' Tsugumi thought to herself. Her and Meme exchanged looks at each other and giggled. "I'll see what I can do." Tsugumi smiled._

_'Someone told her I like pigtails?'_ he sighed to himself. '_More like making her assumptions since I started talking to Maka again.'_ Despite Kid finding her methods odd, he did have to give her credit; she tried pretty hard. "I don't really have a specific hairstyle I like on girls. But since you're here, you could study with me." he offered, gesturing to the seat across from him.

"Really! I-I mean... why not… I guess I have some time on my hands." She said as she sat down.

The two studied in silence together for a while. After a bit, Anya glanced over to Kid's books to see what he was working on. _'That doesn't look like studying...'_ she thought to herself as she watched him. He only had a notebook out and with a list that took up a little less than half the page. Out of curiosity, she began reading his little list.

-"Recognized Me." "Recognized Blackstar." "Knew Liz and Patty's name." "Tsubaki says she seems familiar?"  
-"Weapon Inside body(?)" "Associated with a witch."  
-"Wants to protect someone." "Wants to avoid the DWMA" "Wants to live 'for now'"  
-"Might be scared of the dark?"

"What is that…?" Anya tilted her head.

"Hmmm? Wait! don't read it!" He quickly closed his notebook.

"Already did…" She smiled. "So what is it?"

"Well… I guess you could say I'm trying to...figure out something. Or someone in this case. So I'm writing down what I know so far." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Really? Sounds interesting. Who is it?" She leaned in closer to Kid; her blue eyes were filled with curiosity.

"Well as strange as it may sound, It's the meister of a Kishin egg. I know it sounds weird but the situation is rather… abnormal."

"You mean the demon sword living at your house?" She asked casually.

"Yes actually- wait what?" Kid raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

A large smartphone screen lit up in Kid's face. "Liz." She responded. "I got a text from her that saying you guys had someone living at your place who was one. It looks like she sent it to a lot of people." She took back her phone and began swiping at it's screen. "Yep, just about everyone we talk to: Me, Tsugumi, Meme, Maka, Blackstar, Kilik, Kim, Akane, Soul... " She began listing off.

_'What is Liz doing?'_ Kid thought to himself, ignoring the rest of Anya's list.

"But anyways…" She cleared her throat. "What are you trying to figure out about them? Maybe I can help?"

"Just who she is I suppose. I can never get a clear answer when I ask. I need to find out more but I'm not sure how. This has really been getting to me. I really hate not being able to figure things out." He sighed.

"Well… what in specific do you find weird about them?"

"Pretty much most of the list that you just read. I suppose the weirdest thing is... how she seems to recognize Blackstar and I. She also knew Liz and Patty's names. But we've never met her. She just seems to know things that there's no way she could."

"That does sound weird…" The blonde meister placed a finger on her cheek. "Maybe you should first see how much she does know."

"Yeah…?" Kid said, assuming she had an idea to go about this.

"Well it's just a weird suggestion… but why don't you trying bringing her around the school with you next week?" Anya began. "Don't explain anything at all or introduce them to anyone. That way you'll be able to find out what she does and doesn't track of any other suspicious behavior too. Then you can work on figuring out why and how… right?"

"That's a pretty reasonable idea…" Kid trailed off.

"O-oh? I just kinda came up with it.. y-you don't have to agree with it. I'm sure you already thought of something better!" She stammered, avoiding eye contact with Kid.

"No, not at all. You're a very smart girl. Thank you, Anya." He gave a sincere smile.

The blonde meister's pale cheeks flushed. "Is that so…" She fidgeted with her fingers. "W-well I should be going… Who knows what Tsugumi and Meme could be up to..right?" She excused herself. "Goodbye Kid…." She scurried out of the library as quickly as she could.

Kid blinked. "I wonder why she was in such a hurry to leave." He looked up at the library clock; it was almost 4. Kid gathered up all his stationary then headed for the door. _'Liz and Patty are probably wondering why I'm not home yet. I hope all is well over there. It's probably fine, I haven't gotten any phone calls.'_

"Death the Kid. Just the guy I'm looking for." A voice called out to him. Kid turned around to see a certain pinkette standing in the hall waiting for him with her hands on her hips. Although this was not the same pinkette who has been running through his mind the all day. The girl who stood before him was none other than Kim Diehl, another meister in his class. Around the school she was known for her cute looks but her bad her unfriendly nature she got along well with Kid's group of friends most of the time.

"Kim." Kid gave a friendly smile as he shut the library door behind him. "You were looking for me?"

She gave a confident nod. "I got a...weird text from Liz this afternoon."

"I think I might know which one you're talking about. She sent that to everyone for some reason."

"Everyone huh…." She looked down at her phone. "So… It says you have a demon sword and it's meister living at your house. Is this...true?"

"As weird as it sounds, it's actually true." Kid gave off a casually laugh.

"Yeah that is pretty weird." She said forcing out a fake laugh. "So uhh…" her tone went back to the previous serious one. "What is this person's name?"

"The demon sword goes by Ragnarok." He said casually. "It's meister is named Crona." Kid looked over to Kim, he thought he saw the tiniest of a reaction from her when he said that. Like she stopped breathing for a moment, or she tried to hold back a small smile maybe. But it was probably just his imagination.

"Heh, those are kinda funny named, huh?" She laughed.

"Why so interested?" Kid asked.

"Dunno, I'm just curious I guess." She smirked. "I made plans with Liz and Patty later today with Jacqueline, Maka and Tsubaki. We're all going out tonight but Jacqueline and I are going to stop by to get Liz and Patty."

"That's good to hear, but I really should have gotten home by now, so if you're stopping by later maybe I'll see you then."

"Oh right! So sorry. Didn't mean to distract you!" She gave an overly friendly apology. "See you later!" She waved and waited for him to leave.

"You sure are friendly to Kid today." Jacqueline stated, walking up behind Kim after Kid was gone.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not a friendly person. I and really could careless about Kid at this point." Kim said dryly. "No, my interests lie with someone much more important."

"Let me guess…" her partner stretched her arms out in front of her. "Your imaginary demon sword friend?"

"Imaginary!? Say that to my face! Do you really think I just make up people?"

Jacqueline smirked. "I did say it to your face. But you've told me about this before… This girl who you know who once went here and was friends with all of us. But somehow no one remembers her but you? Come on, how can you expect anyone to believe that."

"But you just heard Kid! There is a girl who is a demon swordsman at his house with the same name! The fact that she exists should prove I'm not lying. What are the chances I make someone up and then there just so happens to be someone that perfectly matches their description shows up? And with Kid of all people! There's no way I'm making this up." Kim took out her phone and held it up to her partner "And that text! I would Imagine it's her way of telling me where I can find her! She must need to see me."

"You sound like one of those delusional people that thinks that every little thing has to do with them when you talk like that. I'm sure Liz just felt like sending that. You know Liz when she finds out something cool She's gotta tell everyone!." Jacqueline's comments were only only returned by an unsatisfied pout from her meister. "Aww Kim…" She reached over and grabbed one of her hands. "You know I'm just kidding. If this is important to you then you know I'll stick with you on this.." She intertwined the pair's fingers together.. "No matter how crazy what you say may sound."

"Thanks Jackie. I'm glad I can count on you." She glanced to the side. "I wonder if Crona has someone by her side like I have you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing I guess. It doesn't matter anymore cuz I now know where she is!"

"Haha If you say so… so what makes you the only one to remember this person?" Jacqueline asked as the two began walking. "Cause you're a witch maybe?"

"Not quite… It's a long story." She glanced down. "And don't bring that up in the middle of the school like that! What if someone heard?"

"Gahh, Sorry about that..." she apologized. "So if you don't mind me asking what makes this person so important to you…"

"Thats a hard to explain without giving out too much information… I suppose you could say we have a history together for starters. But right now… we're working together towards something. I we wish for similar things, and we're going to make it happen no matter what! We both have something important to us on the line."

"I take it you're not going to tell me what?"

"No… not yet… O-only because it would cause more problems if other people knew!"

"It's fine, you're my partner, my meister, and my best friend. If you say I don't need to know yet then I'll trust you. I'm still with you no matter what." She smiled.

* * *

Kid was pleasantly surprised once he reached home, Everyone casually sat around the house quietly. He was somewhat expecting the 4 to not get along well and cause trouble while he was gone so long, but they each were doing their own thing. Although Crona's 'own thing' was just sitting and staring off, as she probably wasn't very comfortable there to do anything else.

"Kid you're finally home! You should make food!" Patty said.

"You and your sister are more than capable of making something yourselves while I'm gone."

"Yeah but… we don't feel like it!" Patty giggled.

"Whatever then… by the way." he turned to Liz. "What was with that text you sent to everyone? I don't think it was a good Idea to tell everyone..."

"Someone has gotta keep the group informed!" Liz defended.

Kid just rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, hey just go up stairs for a bit. I'll get you guys food in a little bit." The two did just as he asked without a complaint. Kid looked over at Crona in the living room, she was facing away from him. He took a deep breath and walked towards her.

The pinkette continued to face away from him, pretending she did not hear him walking towards her, then she hear him set something down on the end table next to her. She looked over, It appeared to be two large books and a set of clothes folded up nicely. A school uniform to be exact. Without needing an explanation on this she looked up at her and said in a definite tone. "No."

"And why not?" He asked, raising his voice abit. "I think you forgot who makes the decisions between the two of us."

"I don't care. I told you this the first time we met and it's not going to change!" She said, raising her voice to match his volume.

"Well I decided you will be going to the school the next week… and I make the decisions." He thought back to the conversation him and Anya had when she suggested that. Her idea was good and he was going to stick with it. "Father has no objections to what I do with you as long as long as I don't put anyone in harm."

"Why do you have to do this though? Why can't you just stay away from me… I don't want anything to do with you or the academy!"

"What? You would rather go back to some witch? How are you even associated with one like that? You also haven't given me a real reason why you want to avoid the academy so much. 'To protect someone' doesn't tell me anything. And you just expect me to trust someone like you without any information? Not going to happen, there's too much at risk with that."

"But I…." She quieted her voice. "I can't tell you… or else… I-I just can't! If you would just believe me… I'd-"

"Believe you…? I don't even know you, and you've been too suspicious to trust. If you were willing to telling what you're all about, then I'd be willing to but trust in you. It's an equal exchange and therefore in perfect balance."

"Not everything has to do with maintaining balance…" she murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…" Crona sighed. _'I really need help right now or else it will be just like-'_ Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell's' ring.

It was answered by a set of footsteps coming down from the stairs. "I got it!" Liz called out, "It's probably Jacqueline and Kim, we're all going out."

Crona's eyes widened. "Did she just say…"

"Yes I know, she told me at the school." Kid responded to Liz. "Wait, then why did you tell me to make food if you were leaving?"

The sisters just laughed without responding to him. Liz was the first to make it to the door. "Hey guys!" She greeted as she opened the door. "Ready to go?"

"Tsubaki is running a few minutes behind… Can we come in for a second?" Kim asked, her eyes were already looking around inside.

"Sure thing!" Liz held the door open for them.

Kid began to walk in the direction of the entrance. As casually as she could, Crona followed behind him. "Hello Jacqueline, Kim." He politely greeted.

Crona peeked out from behind Kid too see if it was really true. And it was. There stood in the entryway was the short pinkette in her green and white sailor style uniform. _'Kim! And Jacqueline too!'_ her face lit up but then forced herself a pokerface. _'That's right… I can't say anything to her right here though… but just the fact that she's here now… It must mean my message reached her. She must have saw the reason behind Liz's text!'_

Kim caught site of the other pinkette in the room hiding behind Kid. "Who's that behind you Kid?" Kim made herself to ask.

Kid turned around, not realizing Crona had followed him. "Oh you mean Crona? Don't you two remember that text Liz felt the need to tell everyone?" Kid said shooting a look at his partner.

"I am just doing my job as the friend who keeps everyone included!" Liz defended.

"Oh so Crona, is it? Your collar on your dress is crooked! let me fix it for you!" Kim said, making her way over to the other girl.

"What? It was?" Kid gapped. "How did I not see this! You have told me. I would have fixed it!"

"It's okay, I got it." Kim fidgeted with the girls collar.

_'Kim's not one to fix small things like this. And wouldn't Kid have noticed first'_ Crona wondered. Her thoughts were answered by a weird feeling in the back of her neck. In the middle of her fidgeting, Kim place a small piece of paper folded in fourths down the back of crona's collar. She could feel the paper scratching the back of her neck. _'So that's what she was planning...'_

"There. All fixed." She gave a satisfactory grin.

"Kim's starting to act like Kid!" Patty teased.

"I really hope his OCD didn't really rub off on you.." Liz sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if it started spreading to my other friends. Its bad enough dealing with Kid."

"I only wish it would rub off on her at home." Jacqueline said. "I'm the one who usually ends up cleaning around the apartment."

"Hey guys, give me a break it was just this one thing I noticed!" Kim said. "Maybe we should head out though. What do you say?"

"Yeah sure! Lets go!" Liz said. The four made their way back to the door. "We'll be back tonight Kid!" Liz called out one last time and then they were gone.

Crona placed a hand on the back of her neck. '_I wonder what she has to tell me. I have to wait until I'm alone to read it though.'_ The pinkette glanced back up only to find a certain grim reaper invading her space. He seemed to be staring intently at the collar of her dress.

"G-gah…" she quickly took a few steps back. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking Kim's work. There seems to be nothing wrong with it though. I'm glad."

"R-right… Well I'm going to run up to Liz and Patty's room really quick. Be right back…" The swordsman hurried up the stairs and headed into the sister's room as fast as she could. After shutting the door behind her she reached for the small not in the back of her collar.

**I don't know why you're at Kid's but you can explain later. We'll figure something out. Let's try to find a way to keep in contact without drawing attention.**

**P.S. Jacqueline keeps calling me delusional! You should totally tell her I'm not when you get a chance!**

Crona couldn't help but smile. _'What perfect timing. Just when I thought things were going to go wrong again she comes in. I guess I'm really not alone in this.'_ Crona threw the note in their waste basket and headed back down stairs.

"Where did you go?" Kid immediately asked.

"Just in Liz and Patty's room for a second. I have to sleep in there after all."

Kid continued to stare at the girl. _'I just realized, I have to spend the rest of tonight with just Crona. This could be kind of awkward… I should think of something to do.'_ "So…" He cleared his throat. "Have you seen much of Death City so far? I know you used to hang around a certain spot at night. But it's a pretty big city…"

"I know the city pretty well…" She replied trying to sound uninterested. "Why do you ask?"

"Just thinking maybe we could go out ourselves tonight for something to do. What do you say?" Kid offered.

"Well I..." She paused for a moment as if she realized something then frowned. "No."

"What why not?!" Kid tilted his head. "It looks like you were about to agree…" he murmured. "You know Crona… Sometimes I feel like you dislike me in particular for some reason."

"Well to be honest….I think it would be best for both of us if you stayed away from me. I've tried to tell you to stay away but you never listen! So I guess you could say I don't like you very much."

"..." Kid blinked. '_What I am I supposed to do… and why do I even care? Its obvious she doesn't want me to. But even so… I can't help but want to try all the time.'_ "So are you going to go outside in that dress of yours? Why don't you try on your uniform and wear that."

"Wait what? Weren't you listening? I said I'm not going…"

"Well I guess you could just wear that if you don't feel like changing…"

"That's not what I'm talking about! I'm am not leaving this house. Not to hang out. Not for school. I'll leave when you're ready to take me back to Medusa's." The pinkette crossed her arms stubbornly. _'Why can't he just leave me alone… I don't really like acting like this…'_

"Come on. We're going." Kid grabbed her by the wrist. "I think you'll enjoy it much more than staying in the house all night pouting." He smirked.

"I'm not coming..!" She protested, but he was already pulling her towards the door.

* * *

"Please don't tell me you're gonna pout like that when we're in public." Kid asked. The two were headed down the street by his house that led to town.

"Well I told you not to bring me." She huffed.

"Yeah well I seem to like doing the opposite of what you tell me for some reason." he teased.

"Yeah I noticed…" Crona respond, not finding anything about the situation amusing.

The two continued on their walk in silence for a while. The streets got busier the closer they got to downtown. Kid would occasionally glance over at his companion, who insisted on looking away from him.

"You know…" Kid began. "Although you've been acting cold and bitter, I don't think you're really like that in reality."

"What do you know about me." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Absolutely nothing. Remember? You don't tell me anything." he smirked.

_'He is such a smartass sometimes..'_ Crona sighed internally. "Well what kind of person am I then?" She asked going back to his previous statemate.

The striped haired boy placed his hand on his chin for a moment. "Let's see…" he hummed. "Awkward!"

"A-a-awkward?!" She raised her eyebrows. "Why would you say that…" She frowned, mostly because she was upset in the accuracy of his guess. When not putting up a cold front around others, she didn't really know much about socializing. _'But how could Kid see through that… he is supposed to have just met me...'_

"Yes, you seem really awkward… I noticed when Ragnarok was bullying you the other day it seemed to stress you out and make you nervous. So It made me think in reality you're actually not very tough. You occasionally stutter too when you're not acting upset. And to be honest it's just awkward holding conversations with you."

"Y-you're wrong though. S-so stop making all these assumptions about me!"

"If you say so…" Kid said half smiling.

"It's cold." Crona looked up at the grey sky and wrapped her arms around her thin torso. "I'd rather have stayed home."

"But we're just getting down town now. I'm sure you won't be upset once you start having fun."

"I'm not gonna start "having fun" I've been around Death City many times before though… Anyways where in specific are we going?"

"Well I don't think either of us have eaten yet today. So I was thinking we get something."

"YOU can. I'm not eating. Especially not if it's something you get me." She turned her head in away from him.

...

"How long are you gonna keep this up?" Kid said holding up a fork of food to her mouth. Once again, Crona had found herself losing to Kid. Kid had brought her to a small restaurant on the corner of one of the main roads. It was a saturday evening so the place was fairly busy. "I know you haven't eaten yet today."

"I'm not hungry." She sighed.

"I would hate for that food I just paid for to go to waste."

"Then you shouldn't have gotten it to begin with… I told you I'm not eating."

"So I was supposed to just get food for myself while you just sat there? That certainly wouldn't look good on my part. Don't you think?"

"Fine… if I eat can we go home right after?"

"No promises. But you should should still eat." Kid smiled.

'_I'm not getting anywhere with him…'_ Crona thought to herself, finally giving in she took a bite of her meal. It was very good she had to admit, but showed no signs to Kid of enjoying it. Kid was still satisfied enough so the two finished their food without any exchange of words.

"Now to home…?" Crona asked as the two left the restaurant.

"Already? Let's keep walking for a bit.."

"Well I don't really want to…" Crona said, but already knowing from the pattern they had going between them all night that she would end up stuck with him anyways.

"Come on it's this way…" he said leading her in his direction. Giving in once again, she let him lead her to wherever. The two took another silent walk for a while. Eventually it grew darker and they ended up walking around a certain park on the edge of town.

"Kid…" She began after a few more minutes of walking.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why are you doing this? Why is all this necessary?" She said softly. "I don't understand why you have to do all this."

"You know…." He slowed down his pace enough so he was walking beside her. "I asked myself that same thing."

"W-what does that mean?"

"Listen, I know I'm annoying you by doing all this. I've been asking you all sorts of questions, taken you away from that witch, asking you to attend the academy and now I'm asking you spend time with me. I'm well aware all this annoys you and believe me, that's not my intention. I just find myself very interested in you. And in all honesty separating from you and letting you go back to Medusa's without knowing what's going on… It doesn't feel right at all."

"There's...there's no reason for you to have any interested in me Kid. I'm just another Demon Sword." Crona muttered.

"I know… But I can't help it. But you just so happen to catch my interest. I'm sure it's no other reason than that."

Crona tilted her head down. "I really hope that's the only reason…"

"Although…" Kid stopped in his tracks for a moment "I guess you could say I have another theory of why I'm so interested."

"..." she looked over to him. "And that would be….?" She asked cautiously.

Kid took a moment before responding. "I guess the best way I can explain it is by phrasing it in a question for you."

"Okay… But depending on question I might not answer."

"I know that, but I still want to ask."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"Crona…" He began. "Have we… met before?"

"Huh?" Crona turned to him, somewhat shocked by his question.

"Have. We. Ever. Met. Before?" He spelt out. "Answer me honestly..."

The pinkette paused, looking at him intently for a few seconds. "No." She finally said.

"...No?" He frowned.

"W-why would you ask that though? Y-you should know if you've met someone or not."

"I know… And in all honesty I don't ever remember meeting anyone like you. But it's just…" Kid paused '_I probably shouldn't let her know I'm on to her about her knowing things… If she really does have some way of know everyone and these things then she'll probably be more careful of what she says. that could change how she acts at school and I won't be able to get a good result of what she knows if she has her guard up… I probably shouldn't have said anything.'_ "It's just I don't know… I'm just thinking of excuses of why I'm so interested I suppose. It was a weird question I suppose… heheh"

"R-right…"

"It's getting late…." Kid looked around. "Lets go home." He finally said. The pair made their way home without anymore talking.

* * *

'_Kid is really getting on my case a lot. This makes things difficult...'_ Crona thought to herself. She layed on her back staring up at the white ceiling. It was about midnight and she was back home at her spot in Liz and Patty's room. The two sisters were already asleep but The pinkette's mind was too restless.

_" I just find myself very interested in you. And in all honesty separating from you and letting you go back to Medusa's without knowing what's going on… It doesn't feel right at all."_

"Gahhh why does he have to say things like that! Why, why, why!" The pinkette whined, rolling over and hiding her flushed face inside her pillow. _'I need to stay as far away from him and everyone as possible or… or...'_ She frowned. _'But Kid won't let that happen! He doesn't listen to me either!'_

Crona thought of that note Kim had given her earlier. _'Oh yeah I forgot...'_ she gave a small smile. _'I somehow was lucky enough to reach Kim.'_ She rolled back onto her back to look up at the ceiling. _'My only friend. And the only person I can count on.'_

The pinkette stretched out her arms yawned. She pulled up the light blue blanket to her face and snuggled in. _'I don't have to give up yet. All hope isn't quite yet.'_ She thought to herself one last time before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**Yupp soooo 3rd MC ended up being Kim. I figured no one would guess her cuz she's easily forgotten about. and unless you read the manga or soul eater NOT she's not even an important character anime-wise. Soooo I figured as long as I didn't mention her until now no one could guess her.(I freakin love Kim. She's my favorite witch and she's so cute!I always wanted her and Crona to be besties for some reason I mean pink haired witches? hell yeah.) Also if you thought KimxJaqueline was going to be a pairing in this then you would be 112% right because that ship is so cute. Th only real pairings with here with either Jacqueline or Ox but I prefer the Jacqueline ship. **

**But how is Kim involved in this whole thing? Well More updates will explain that :p. Kim does however know everything that Crona does. And she's the ONLY other character who does, just so there's no confusion. Sooo hints at Crona's point of view will kinda be told through conversations between her and Kim. Kim will not be as important in the story as Kid or Crona however, she does play an important role and she's more important than any of the other characters. Sooo thanks once again for reading! Please review! Because I really love reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS im on the last month of the semester for school so updates mightttt be a bit slower from here on but I will still be writing ^^**


	6. Let me fix your necktie!

**Alright, so I'm a piece of shit who isn't living up to my regular update and long chapters promise. . And I apologize. Things have not been well at all.**

**I was at an anime convention all weekend so absolutely no writing all weekend, which weekends tend to be my only free time. But hey I was at a con… so I was busy for 3 days. Then school. The semester ends in 3 weeks and i'm trying to bring my CAD grade up a few points. and that class is really hard. I also kinda just had a break up recently and that's been putting me in a 'i don't want to do anything but cry' mood. So again I'm sorry that i took so long and only came out with this short chapter after all this time. The semester ends in 3 weeks though so that should take a load of my back .**

**BUT HEY DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PREMIERE OF SOUL EATER NOT? I'm still excited. It was awesome. So I had to make sure the NOT girls appeared at least once in this chapter in order to celebrate. Anyways thanks for bearing with my author's note. Here's chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next day was uneventful and before they knew it, it was already Monday again. The sisters and Kid were downstairs leaving Crona alone upstairs to get dressed. The pinkette stares at herself in the full body mirror._ 'This school uniform doesn't seem to look good on me….'_ The DWMA had a large variety of uniforms to pick from with different tops and bottoms to mix and match, and then of course they gave the option to wear your own outfit. _'With at the choices he had, you'd think there would be a better one out there for me.'_ Her top was a simple button-down white shirt underneath a black jacket with the school's skull symbol sewn onto the left side of the chest. On bottom she wore a black skirt that went just above her knees. She was glad she did not have to wear a mini skirt as short as the ones most of the girls wear. The rest was just white knee socks, a simple pair of black school shoes and a red bow neck-ribbon which she was currently attempting to tie around her collar.

"What the hell is this?" Ragnarok asked as he appeared from her back.

"It's a school uniform Ragnarok." She rolled her eyes and responded in an annoyed tone.

"Well it looks stupid! And so do you!"

"I don't need you to tell me that… And it's not like I have a choice in going to school."

"Cronaaaa? You coming?" She heard Patty's voice call from downstairs.

"Hah! Have fun at school loser." Ragnarok sneered. "And I want half your lunch, no wait, two thirds."

"You can have it all."

"Hah, even better. I'm going then." Her weapon said disappearing again.

The pinkette attempted to finish tying her neck tie, grabbed her bag and hurried down the stairs. "I'm ready." She said in a monotone voice. It was 6:26 and the group was already ready and waiting by the door for her.

"Alright lets go!" Patty cheered as she reached for the door handle.

"Hold on!" Kid said suddenly. He turned to Crona. "You're going to school like that?"

"G-gah! What's that supposed to mean?" crona slightly panicked.

The grim reaper put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Just look at your neck tie! That's the worst bow I've ever seen in all my life."

Crona looked down at her red bow. It was true she didn't know how to tie at all. It looked more like a tangled knot with one loop sticking out to the side. "Fine I won't wear it then! It's not like I was the one who picked out a uniform with a necktie on it anyways so it's not my fault."

"What do you mean you won't where it!?" Kid gasped. Liz rolled her eyes and Patty started laughing, both know he was about to go on a tangent. "I carefully selected the perfect combination for your uniform and if take something away then the whole thing is ruined and you might as well go to school naked! The rest of your outfit is black and white specifically to bring out the red. Red was the perfect color too! A serious color that didn't contrast your pink hair too much. Don't you see? It's perfect so don't you dare change a thing about it!"

"O-okay, okay. I get it…" Crona waved both her hands frantically.

"Kid you're going to scare the poor girl…" Liz frowned.

The reaper finally approached the girl "Here, I'll fix it fix it for you…" Kid decided.

The demon swordsman grew a bit nervous at how he was invading her personal space. "A-alright…" She nodded slightly, letting him start the tying processed. His golden eyes stayed focused on the task in front of him. He slowly tied the red ribbon, making sure the bow was perfect.

"Oh wow. Kid sure is getting close to Crona." Liz teased. "How many girls can you keep up with?" Kid was too focused to even hear Liz's statement but Crona couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

_'Wait, why would Liz say that? Just how many girls is he getting close with?!… n-not that I should care! W-What am I even thinking?'_

"Absolutely perfect!" Kid exclaimed, interrupting Crona's thoughts. The pinkette looked down at her perfectly tied ribbon that Kid was so proud of. "Now that everything is in order we can leave."

* * *

The group of four made their way inside the school. Crona looked around nervously, thankfully she didn't catch anyone's attention. By the classroom of class crescent moon stood a group of students that seemed to be waiting for Kid Liz and Patty.

_'Maka, Soul, Kim, Ox, Blackstar, Tsubaki.'_ Crona listed off in her head.

"Hihihi you guys! Patty happily greeted as they joined the group's circle. Crona, however, stood a few feet from them off to the side.

"Hey guys!" Blackstar greeted back. Each other member of the group gave their own brief greeting to them after.

"Hey Kid, Liz, Patty." Maka said. She tilted her upper body to the right to look behind them. "And who's this? I saw they followed you in here." Maka said, more to Crona as an attempt to make the obviously shy girl more comfortable. Maka gave the pinkette a friendly grin.

"This is CRONA! My new bestest friend ever!" said Patty.

"Hey wait a sec…" Tsubaki raised an eyebrow and looked over to her Meister. "Doesn't that look like…?"

"What? Do you know them Tsubaki?" Blackstar asked.

"Well yeah. You Don't? The mission was only a few days ago, how can you forget people so easily?" Tsubaki sighed.

"I can't help it! All you human look the same in the eyes of a god! So who is it? The dude who took out order at Deathbucks the other day?"

"You're hopeless…"

"Do you two know them?" Maka asked the pair.

"Yes they do." Kid answered for them. "We went on a mission together last thursday, remember? This is the demon sword we met that day. This is Crona and her weapon is Ragnarok, you can't see him because he's inside her. they are staying with us for the time being, I'm sure you all saw Liz's text."

"The Demonsword?!" Maka exclaimed. "You guys brought a demon sword to school!? What is wrong with you?"

"This could be a dangerous situation. The only reason a thing like that should be at the academy is to get executed." Soul added to Maka's statement.

"I agree with Maka and Soul…" Tsubaki said as politely as she could.

Crona looked around the halls pretending she was not hearing all the things they said about her.

"But guys…." Patty trailed off. "I though I said Crona was our bestest friend ever…"

"Listen Patty…" Soul placed one of his hands on his girlfriend's head and stroked her hair a bit. "I don't care if the thing looks like a normal human or not It's a kishin egg which means it's evil. Bringing someone like that to school… well its just as bad putting a witch in an academy uniform and expecting them to attend like a normal student."

"Excuse you…" Kim snarled under her breath, but made sure no one heard her.

"Shibusen is enemies with witches and Kishin eggs. It would make sense for one to attend the school that works to fight against them" Ox continued off Soul's point. "So why Kid?"

"Well…" Kid glanced away to avoid eye contact from everyone. "I have complete trust in this situation and I'm the one taking complete responsibility. You all should know I wouldn't do something I thought but anyone in danger…"

"You should listen to Kid." Liz said. "As much as I hate sharing my room and listening to Ragnarok, I never once thought that Kid's idea was a bad one."

"Yeah! We trust Kid and Crona!" Patty cheered.

The rest of the group besides Kim, who was not affected by his situation at all, did not seem swayed by either of the three's explanations. Although still wary, they decided to leave it alone for the time being.

"Is uh… Is she in Class crescent moon?" Tsubaki forced herself to say something to break the awkward silence.

"No of course not. And not in one of the N.O.T. classes either. More of an independent study with just Sid as we can't really place her class wise." Kid explained.

"You sure are serious about this Kid.I bet you're up to something." Soul smirked.

"He probably just wants to spend time with his beloved swordsman. You should see how those two act together at home." Liz tease.

"What are you talking about?" Kid rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… what are you talking about…" Maka gave a half frown.

"Today we got to see Kid fix Crona's neck tie. You should've seen it!"

Kid rolled his eyes again. "Really Liz, who cares about that? I looked horrible. Of course I had to fix it."

Crona felt the urge to roll her eyes as well but kept up her nonchalant act. She glanced over at the group, none of them seemed phased by Liz's teasing except one: Maka. She noticed how upset Maka looked up this, almost as if she took it personally. The pinkette blinked. '_Does Maka… like Kid?'_ Her stomached flipped at the unpleasant thought. _'N-no that can't be...'_ She told herself. She zoned back into the conversation the group was having. They seemed to be having casual before school conversations now.

"I'm so sleepy…" Kim stretched. "Ya know… I even went to bed early. I was in bed at 10:30. I counted sheep til I fell asleep. I got to 242."

"That's a really weird thing to say…" Ox said. "But it was adorable!"

Kim immediately responded to Ox's statement with with a hard elbow jab to his side. "Hi-ya!" The pink haired witch shouted. "Don't you ever call me that again."

"Ow ow ow ow. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Ox fell to the floor holding his side. Patty and Blackstar cracked up at the site.

Crona tilted her head. '_That was a really weird statement to come from Kim… unless...'_ The pinkette thought for a moment. _'10:30… and 242?... Oh i get it!'_ Crona gave a victorious smile.

Make glanced up at the clock, her eyes widened once she saw the time. "Crap! Class starts in 2 minutes guys! We gotta get going!" The twin tailed meister grabbed her partner by the arm and rushed into the room.

"Hey guys wait up!" Blackstar called out following after them. The rest of the group followed after them headed inside as well.

Kid followed shortly behind the rest. At the threshold of the door way he turned around right before entering. "Crona.. head down to Sid's office okay? Spend the morning there til lunch. He'll give you work to do." Without waiting for a response the reaper headed straight into class crescent moon.

"Aren't you gonna tell her where Sid's office is?" Liz asked her meister once her sat down. "I mean she doesn't even know who Sid is."

"I suppose I should have…" Kid looked up at the ceiling. 'But something tells me that she'll find her way just fine...'

* * *

_'Ugh… I am so bored...'_ Crona laid her head face down in a mess of papers. '_None of this is new to me. I could honestly do this in my sleep… Although they don't know that...'_ The pinkette peeked her head up to look at the clock it was nine o' clock already. 2 hours have past so far. Lunch was at 12. She wasn't even half way to the "halfway" point of the day.

"Hey kid why do you got your head down already?" Sid asked from across the room. He had his own pile of papers was working on but he still kept close watch on Crona.

Crona kept her head down "It's just really hard." she lied. "I'm resting."

"I won't complain about your resting as long as you get your work done by the end of the day. I was never the type of man to nag my students"  
Crona was confident she would finish all her assigned work by the end of the day. She had already put a big dent in the work so far without much effort. She slowly passed more time switching between her work and short naps, all while keeping an eye on the clock.

"10:26…" Crona said to herself._ 'that hour and a half felt like forever… But now its time..'_ "U-uhm, Mr. Sid…"

"What is it?"

"Can I uh… take a break… outside the classroom I mean. I've been sitting a while…"

The zombie looked at her for a moment before deciding. "I suppose it's alright. Be back in about 20 minutes. No later than 10:50. Do you understand?"

"Yes ." Crona bowed before exiting the office. Class was still in session so not many people were around the hall area. She made her way down the empty halls until she came to the classroom she was looking for. Room 242. One of the many unused classrooms on the second floor. _'I'm gonna look dumb if It ends up being empty...'_ She said to herself as she entered.

"Oh good you came!" Crona hear a loud whisper call from the other side of the room. The tanuki witch sat on one of the empty desks by the window waitng for Crona. "I would have felt dumb if I was the only one of us who showed up." She smiled.

"J-just what I was thinking" Crona gave a shy smile back. "It was a kind of obvious hint. You wouldn't normally say something like that. Fell asleep at 10:30 and counted 242 sheep?"

"Yeah I know. I figured you'd get it. Now come here. We have much to discuss." Kim patted the top of the desk next to her.

"Sid said I had to be back by 10:50… when do you have to be back by?" Crona asked as she propped herself up on the top of the desk next to Kim.

"Hahah that's funny. You don't need a deadline if you're skipping."

"You shouldn't skip class…"

"It's another dissection with Stein. Like 10 other students are on their morning long 'Bathroom breaks' and 'Drinking fountain trips'. Nobody wants to be in class for that. But anyways we better get to the point if you gotta be back in 20 minutes."

"R-right." Crona nodded.

"So what the hell is going on? Why are you staying with Kid!? You're supposed to stay as far away from the academy as possible!" Kim crossed her arms.

"G-gahh- don't get mad at me! It's not my fault! Yell at Kid! He wont leave me alone! All of this is because of him. I've been trying to get him to leave me alone!"

Kim frowned. "What is that reaper thinking. This is why I've never liked him…"

"Well that's not all… he actually said something about how he's got an interest in me and he doesn't know why. And then…. and then he asked… if him and I ever met…" Crona trailed off.

"Wait what don't tell me… he can remember.. No that would be impossible." The tanuki witch bit her lip.

"No I don't think he can…but him thinking all that is still weird, don't you think?"

"Not really." Kim stated. She turned to Crona and smiled. "Just because memories aren't there doesn't mean the feelings associated with them aren't. You can change peoples minds but you can't really change how people feel. Ya know?"

"But no one else but Kid is acting like this…"

"I don't know… Liz and Patty seemed to warm up to you really fast. Although It's probably best if no one else does…" Kim frowned once remembered their situation. "But that's not important. We gotta get you back to Medusa's and fast… What does she think of this whole thing?"

"She…" Crona leaned her head to the side sadly. "She actually already rescued me from here once and said she won't again. It's up to me to work things out myself because she doesn't like waste her time on me."

"Ahh so there's still hope for us after all!" Kim smiled.

"There is…?"

"Well yeah! Just because she won't come for you doesn't mean she won't let you go back to her!"

"But I…. I don't know how…"

Kim gave Crona a playful poke on the nose. "Silly. Aren't you forgetting why I'm here? Didn't you try to get in contact with me for a reason? I'm here to help you."

"Kim…" Crona blinked. "You'll help me find a way to reach Medusa?"

"You say that as if you're surprised. Don't I always bail you out of trouble?"

"Well… I… suppose you do…" Crona looked away shyly and blushed.

"I'll definitely find to get to to Medusa's. Even if it's just temporary. This week for sure, the sooner the better. In the mean time try to distance yourself from everyone else as much as you can. It's 10:40 already… But I think we've covered just about everything for now..."

"One more thing… This may seem a bit off topic but…" Crona poked her index fingers together timidly. "But...does Maka like Kid? I'm sure it sounds weird but this morning I got the feeling she did. Weird huh? Hehehe..." She said trying to laugh it off.

"...Well actually.." Kim looked at her. "She does. It was kinda out of no where too…"

"Is that so…" Crona's index finger awkwardly scratched her cheek. "N-not that I care. They would make a nice couple I think. Kid and Anya would be cute too! I wonder who Kid will pick? heheh…" Crona hopped off her desk and made her way to the door. "I uhh… I better head back. Sid gave me a lot of work! See you later!" she hurried out of the room and shut the dooe behind her.

The tanuki witch gave a half frown. "Happy for Kid and Maka, huh? Just who is she trying to fool?"

* * *

Crona spent the rest of her morning burying her distressed thoughts in school work and soon lunch break finally came. She at first was excited about the lunch break but then remembered during her bad mood this morning she promised Ragnarok all of her lunch. She waited outside Sid's office for Kid or one of the sisters to come for her. But who actually came for her was the person she wanted to see least.

"Hell Crona…" Said a monotone voice. "Kid told me to come find you." A pair of green eyes stared down the pinkette.

"Hello… Maka was it?"

"Yeah… but who told you my name?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

_'Fuck...'_ "Kid told me everyone's names." Crona lied. _'I wonder if I've slipped up any other times...'_

"I see, well lets go…" Maka took off in the direction of the cafeteria and Crona followed behind. Maka didn't seem to show much interest in Crona now that show found out who she was.

"Maka…" Crona stopped in her tracks.

Maka stopped and turned around. "What is it?"

"I uhh… come here for a second…"

"Okay…" She said suspiciously, reluctantly taking a few steps towards Crona. "What do you want?"

The pinkette slowly raise up her arms, aiming for the blonde meister's neck.

"H-hey! What are you-" She started to protest but looked down at her neck again. Crona's hands fidgeted with the green striped tie around Maka's neck. "What are you doing… you're messing it up.." Maka asked.

"There all done." Crona smiled and looked back up at Maka. "Now Kid will fix it for you."

"Huh… but..why?" Maka blinked a few times.

"You like Kid don't you? When he fixes it for you you'll get to be close to him. I saw how you reacted this morning when Liz said Kid fixed mine. No one else thought much of it because it was such an insignificant action and something Kid would do. Except you. You seemed a bit upset while hearing about it. Only someone who liked Kid would take offense to such little things." Crona gave Maka another friendly smile. "That's why I wanted to help you."

Maka blinked yet again. Was she hearing this girl right? Why would she want to help her with something as silly as a crush? She hardly even knew the girl. And on top of that she was a Demon swordsman. "You… you really are good at reading people I guess… But you didn't have to do anything for me."

"I know but… I don't know. You would look good with good with Kid! Maybe he'd start leaving me alone if he got a girlfriend.. heheh…" Crona scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Well thanks…I guess?" The meister really wasn't sure how to respond to this situation. "We better head to lunch." Maka turned back around and continued to the cafeteria. Crona followed.

Maka showed Crona where to get her food and waited for her at a table with Soul, Blackstar and Tsubaki. However, while Maka was distracted talking with everyone Crona took off with her lunch and headed for a place to eat alone. She ended up sitting at the bottom of the staircase in one of the empty halls. Her weapon invited himself out once they were completely and helped himself to her lunch. The demonsword made quick work of her lunch and left right after without a thank you.

"Crona...?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned around to find Kid, Liz and Patty standing behind her. Probably on their way to the lunch room themselves. Kid gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing here? I thought I asked Maka to come find you and bring you with her since we were held over after class..."

_'You always end up finding me... Huh?'_ She thought to herself with a disappointed frown. It was true and it bugged her. Somehow Death The Kid would find her, even if he wasn't even trying to, even if she was trying to avoid him. And she hated that. She had already finished giving Ragnarok her lunch so she was at least finished dealing with her reason for running off. Crona let off a nonchalant shrug. "Dunno."

"You dont know how you got here..." Kid asked, his voice making it obvious he wasn't believing that statement.

"Yeah..."

Kid just shook his head. It was pointless to continue the conversation and it didn't matter really anymore. "Well come with us then. We're heading back to everyone else."

"Okay..." Crona got up and followed behind the three.

"Kid!" Maka called out from down the hall trying to get his attention. She was rushing towards him as fast as she could. "I can't find the de-" She cut herself off after realizing who was walking behind the three. "Oh... Nevermind."

"Maka what the hell!" Kid exclaimed.

"Uhm… what?" Make looked at him confused, not understanding why he suddenly turned so upset.

"Maka how could you do this to me!" he clamped his hands around his head. "Look at your tie! Just look at it! It was fine earlier, what on earth could have happened? It looks terrible!"

"What are you talking-...oh." Maka realized.

"I swear, is it stress out Kid day today?" He shook his head. "Come here. I'm going to fix it."

"O-oh… O-kay.." Maka hesitantly made her way towards him. Although she felt slightly embarrassed she was excited about getting close to Kid while he was only worried about neatness. He didn't even seemed affected by their closeness as he fixed her tie while Maka's cheeks could help but fluster at the contact. Like earlier that morning, Kid's determined eyes stayed focused on the task not even noticing how Maka reacted._ 'Why did I have to fall for someone so oblivious…'_ Maka internally sighed.

"Sis do you see them!" Patty pointed out to Liz.

"Yes! Aren't they adorable!" Liz squealed. "Too bad Kid's too OCD to appreciate how cute this is. I bet Maka's enjoying herself though." She smirked.

Crona simply stared at the two with an unaffected look on her face. She was the one who thought of the idea, but yet she couldn't bring herself to be happy like the sister's were. But she didn't feel sad either.

"There. Perfect." Kid finally said in satisfaction. "I hope that's the last neck tie I have to fix today…"

"Thanks Kid…" Maka gently placed her hand over her collar and smiled shyly.

"Of course. Anything to maintain order." He smiled back.

His older weapon rolled her eyes. 'Maintain order… he really knows how to ruin the mood.'

"Shall we head back?" Kid asked. Maka and his weapon's nodded before following him back.

The pinkette stood still watching the group walk away._ 'Maka must really like Kid… but I think… I can deal with that…. After all, if I had to trust anyone to look after Kid for me, I would definitely trust Maka… they'd be good together...'_

"Cronaaaa! You comingggg?" Patty called out.

Crona instantly snapped back to reality at the sound of Patty's voice. "Huh… Oh sorry… I'm coming…" She replied in a monotone voice before running to catch up to them. _'But still…. I can't bring myself to be happy for them….'_

* * *

"D-d-did you see that!" Anya exclaimed to Meme and Tsugumi. "He-he...he just…" she attempted to choke out. The three were just around the corner and had just witnessed what all went down.

"Maka-senpai is really getting close with Kid…. huh…" Tsugumi bit her lip.

"That's TOO close! That's the kind of stuff you do after marriage!" she fumed.

"Fixing her tie…?" Meme tilted her head.

"I think you're over reacting a bit. You know Kid's a bit OCD with these things. I bet he'd fix your tie if you had one that was crooked." Tsugumi said in attempt to calm her meister.

"N-no I couldn't do that… he fixed her's first… an obvious sign of an intimate relationship. It's too late for me."

"Wow she's really lost it this time...huh?" Meme said to her weapon.

"Nah… She's just over reacting…" Tsugumi patted the blonde's back. "You still have a chance! Maka and Kid are just friends. We still have time to think of more plans!"

"R-really? You think I have a chance still?" Anya rubbed her eye as if there were tears in it.

"For sure! Kid will definitely go out with with Anya if we keep trying, right Meme?"

"Mhmm!" Meme nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Well then…." Anya took a moment to compose herself. "I suppose I shouldn't be losing my composure so early on. Maka's a though opponent after all."

"That's the spirit!" Tsugumi cheered.

Tsugumi's cheer was followed by the sound of the bell signalling the end of lunch. "Lunch is over already?" Meme frowned. "We haven't even eaten yet!"  
"Yes we did… we finished like ten minute's ago…" Tsugumi explained.

"Really I don't remember…"Meme trailed off.

Anya and Tsugumi and looked at each other and laughed. "We better head back." Anya suggested.

"Right!" Meme agreed, taking off in the opposite direction as the two.

"Meme, class is this way!" Tsugumi gave a friendly smile to her forgetful meister.

"Ahhh, thanks Tsugumi! Anya!" she smiled back and hurried to catch up with her two friends.

* * *

**So there you have it. Again, I had to add the not girls in at least once because the soul eater not premeir was AwEsOmE and i'm excited to watch the rest as it airs this spring. Anya, Tsugumi and and Meme and my babies .**

**As are Kim, Kid, and Crona! And more serious stuff involving them are to come! All so... I think it should be confirmed that Crona HAS attended the DWMA prior to this story and knows everyone. Just in case there was confusion. Thanks for reading and please review!. Sorry things haven't been perfect with the story lately but thanks for dealing with me XD**


	7. You're just as bad as Kid

**It has been forever I AM SO SORRY. I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I can! This chapter is short cuz technically it's half a chapter. This one and the next are supposed to be one chapter together but I'm dividing them up since I haven't updated in so long.**

* * *

Ch. 7

_"There, there…" tiny Crona gently pet the furry friend in her arms as she walked through the front door. From what she could remember she had to have been about 7 or 8 around this time. "I'm sure Lady Medusa will like you…" She assured it. The small racoon didn't seem to like nor dislike the attention she gave it. She herself was excited about her new pet though. Her friend who's favorite animal was a racoon hand picked this specific one out just for her. And Crona had never had a pet before._

_"Lady Medusa!" Crona bursted into her mother's room. "Look! Look what I found! Can we keep his as a pet?"_

_The blonde snake witch looked up from her book at her child who was unusually happy_

_Her golden eyes stared down the sight in front of her for a few seconds before she shook her head in disappointment. "Crona, do I look like a cat person to you?"_

_The tiny pinkette looked down at her racoon then back up to her mother. "B-b-but… bbut he's not a k-k-kitty. He's a r-rac- I mean Tanuki.." She stuttered. The animal in her arms was clearly a raccoon, and in all honesty Crona had no clue what a tanuki was. But her friend often got on her about calling it a raccoon instead of a tanuki because tanuki's were associated with wealth so she liked them better. "H-he's really nice!" Crona set the the rodent down, allowing it to crawl around her feet._

_Medusa stood up and gave her daughter a overly friendly smile that made Crona suspicious. "Crona would you like to know what happens when you bring furry little rodents into my home?"_

_"W-w-what…?" little Crona asked cautiously. The tiny coon made it's way over to Medusa, sniffing around her feet and ankles in innocent curiosity._

_The snake witch bent down and picked up the rodent by its scruff, pinching its skin tightly. She turned to look back at Crona, and gave her a mocking smirk. "It means I get a new lab experiment. This should be fun. Would you like to watch while I have some fun with him?"_

_"N-no you can't!" Crona reached her hand out but it was immediately smacked away._

_"Oh? I can't?" She smiled. "And what are you going to do about it?"_

_"I…. I don't want you to…."_

_"And I don't want these rats in my house. So if you don't like it learn from this so the next one doesn't have to suffer like this one."_

_"Y-yes Medusa…." Crona bowed her._

_The snake witched rolled her eyes. "I swear… what on earth drove you to bring_

_something like that in the house. These kinds of animals do not make pets."_

_"...W-well Kim is good with them… and she says they're all tame around her…"_

_"So thats what this is about…." Medusa sighed. "You're hanging out with that one again…"_

_"She's my only f-f-friend…" Crona muttered. "I… I think you would like her if you met her! She's really nice! I promise! P-p-please let me be friends with Kim, Lady Medusa. She's nice to me."_

_She placed two fingers on her forehead and started rubbing her temples in annoyance. "Crona… when was I ever a person to care if someone is 'nice' or not? Her level of kindness is not the problem. She's a disgrace to witches. She can only use constructive magic. We've been over this. Just stay away from that… thing. Who knows she might rub off on you and affect your sway of magic."_

_Crona tilted her head. "I can use magic? I thought you said only full witches could?"_

_"I was joking… you can't use magic." Medusa said through her teeth. "Although, I'd rather have a pathetic and useless half witch as a child like you than a seemingly perfect girl like Kim who ends up being a constructive anti-witch. That's how much we hate those kinds of witches, Crona. We'd even put someone like you above them."_

_Crona stared back at her mother in silence. She wasn't sure if she should be happy as this was the closest thing to a compliment her mother ever gave her. Or be offended that Medusa's way of insulting Kim was to put her below Crona._

_"Anyways, since you're so desperate for companionship,you're still going to keep talking to her I bet. I can't believe the only friend you could make was...that! But if you're going to blatantly disobey me the least you could do is not bring little animal presents from her in my home"_

_"Yes Lady Medusa…." Crona sadly nodded. Her mother did not say anything in reply so she took it as a sign they were done. The tiny pinkette headed back outside to find her friend._

_"Crona!" A familiar friendly voice called. Another small pinkette ran up the road in her direction. It was Kim Diehl. At this age her hair was much longer. It fell down to her mid back but was worn in a ponytail that day. She also wore her tanuki outfit as she was openly a witch as a child._

_"Kim…" Crona said softly. She was afraid to face her friend after what happened to the animal she gave to her._

_"Crona…!" Kim sighed once she finally reached her. She placed her hands on her knees and panted from all the running. "I was looking for you ya know!"_

_"You...were…? What did you need?" Crona asked, hope she would not ask how her tanuki was doing._

_Kim grabbed Crona's hand and smiled weakly. "I wanna talk about something…. walk with me!" She began as she pulled her in the direction of the road._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"The secret base of course! This is a really important talk…!"_

_This 'secret base' of theirs was simply an old abandoned garage in town. The two tiny pinkettes claimed it as their 'secret base' that they would escape to. The old garage was decorated with random items they would find, most of which had no value. Kim was the one who mostly hoarded things incase she had an opportunity to make some money off them._

_The two pinkettes walked inside the hideout, Kim sat herself down on a tire she made a seat of. Crona settled for the ground. "So uhm…." Crona began. "What's this about…? Is it bad…?"_

_Kim gave her friend a friendly smile. "I decided that I'm going to run away from here. Tonight actually…."_

_"R-r-run away!?" Crona stood up in surprise. "but why?"_

_"Because I don't have a future here… After all I'm not like the other witches."_

_"But… they still let you stay with them. So how can you say you don't have a future?"_

_"I'm pretty young still. Once I'm older and still using constructive magic the witches with excommunicate me for sure. They're pretty dumb. They let me stay here because they think if I'm exposed to destructive magic enough my sway will change." She rested her cheek in the palm of her hand and sighed. " It's way too late for it to change though. Why just sit around waiting for the inevitable future when I could just get outta here now… ya know?"_

_Crona glanced down at her feet. "Where will you go then…?"_

_"Who knows. But not here!"_

_"You don't know!? It's not safe for someone like our age to just take off! There's bad people out there who are bigger than us… and…"_

_"If there's one thing I know for sure it's that if you have enough money you'll be be just fine in life. No matter what!"_

_'You don't even have that much money...' She internally responded, but decided it was best not to tell her that._

_"Not to mention I got my magic to my benefit. And hopefully a few years down the road I'll have my own weapon."_

_"Your own weapon? What's that mean?"_

_The tanuki witch stood up smirked. "There's people out there who can turn into weapons. How cool is that? So I'm going to make sure I become a meister one day. I'm going to a place called the DWMA!"_  
_ "That sounds familiar…. wait! That's that place that Kills witches! They used to warn us about that! It's run by the grim reaper that they warn us about too! You can't go there… you'll get killed by that mean grim reaper."_

_"Sounds like the perfect place for an anti witch like me to go though. If the witch society won't accept me then I'll side with their enemy. Even if I have to sneak my way in there… that's the place I want to be…" She said with a faraway look in her eyes._

_"Then… I'm sure you'll do great there! I'm happy for you." Crona forced a smile for her friend, despite her real thoughts being far from happy about this. "Do you uhh... think we'll ever get to see each other again after today?"_

_Kim stared at her friend for a moment then gave a weak smile. She didn't respond to her question with words, instead she just pulled her tiny friend into a hug._

_"K-Kim…." Crona frowned. "Why won't you answer me."_

_"We'll see each other again. Somehow I get the feeling life will make sure our paths cross again. I'm sure of it."_

_"H-how can you be so s-sure….?"_

_"I guess I just have a really good feeling about this. I mean I can't bring myself to be sad. I almost feel bad about it, but if I really truly believed this would be the last time we'd ever see each other I'd be sad. But I'm not so that must mean we will again some day. Right?"_

* * *

"Crooooona!" The pinkette felt an unpleasant jab at her cheek. "Cronaaaa!"

"Huh? W-what?" Crona blinked.

Kim gave a relieved smile. "You've been spacing out for the past few minutes."

Kim's partner Jacqueline tilted her head in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about some stuff…. I guess. Nothing important. "

"Well you should start focusing. We have a lot we gotta take care of today…" Kim said as she began to stare off at the outskirts of Death City.

I was friday afternoon and school had gotten out about 2 hours ago. Crona miraculously managed to get through her first week at the DWMA and living with Kid, Liz and Patty. Kim had asked Jaqueline to convince Kid to let them spend Crona spend today with them. Since Jacqueline was much more friendly as sociable than Kim, they made sure she was the one to ask so nothing seem suspicious. Although Kid was reluctant at first to let the demon sword (who was his responsibility) off on it's own without him, he figured the pair could handle them if something were to happen.

"Kim you don't have have to come with me…. I know you don't like how Medusa and the other witches treat you…."

Kim shook her head. "No. We have to stay true to the original plan. Even if that means I gotta pretend to suck up to those guys for a little bit… Besides I couldn't let you go alone. Not way."

"So what are you guys even planning to begin with?" Jackie butted in. "I know you guys are in on something important and private but I don't really like being left out." She gave an annoyed frown "Especially if you're talking about it right in front of me. I mean at least tell me what we're doing today"

"Fine, fine…" Kim sighed. "Tonight is a full moon which means the witches all meet for their monthly gathering. As you know I'm a constructive witch who was exiled from the witch society because of my type of magic. Crona here is half witch. Her mother is Medusa the snake witch. Medusa's a real bitch but hey that's a whole different story of its own. Anyways, you follow so far?"

"Mhmm" She nodded.

"Now lets just get one thing clear. Crona and I are on the side of the DWMA. After all, the witch society has not been kind to us all our lives. The DWMA is where we're happiest at. So we want to protect that. From the witches that is. Something bad is going to happen very soon to the DWMA and we're trying to prevent that from happening so Crona has been pretending to side with the witches so we can try to stop it from happening. Kinda like working from the inside to get the job done. But we gotta keep it on the down low from the DWMA and the witches."

"I see…." Jackie trailed off. "I believe you, I really do. And of course as your weapon I'm more than willing to support you on it, whatever it may be. But one thing just really is bugging me."

"And what would that be?" Kim asked.

"Crona…" The brown haired girl turned to Crona. "Crona the DWMA only discovered you a week ago. But Kim knew about you before you even transferred in. However, She never once mentioned you before the DWMA discovered you. You two… you make it seem like you've been planning this for a while. But from my point of view this problem was brought to my attention just this week. Not to mention there's no way you two could have contacted each other before a week ago. And how would Kim know about stuff going on in the witches society when she hasn't been there for years? All of this doesn't line up. "

"You're really good at looking into small details of things…." Crona scratched her cheek awkwardly. "You're really smart Jacqueline… It's hard to keep stuff from you. You're just as bad as Kid…."

The lantern weapon blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it…." Kim placed a hand on her weapon's shoulder. Listen you're right, from your point of view things don't add up. There is a whole 'nother side to this story that you're missing that answers all your questions. But for now… can you just trust us? You know I don't keep secrets from you. Ever. So just this one time when I do, please understand I'm doing it because I think it's what's best for this situation."

"..." Her partner stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Fine… I dislike this but I'll go with it. And if you say that the demon swordsman in trustworthy, then I'll trust her too." She turned back towards Crona and extended her hand. "Apparently you already know me fairly well but I haven't had a proper chance to introduce myself to you. I'm Jaqueline."

Crona placed her hand in hers without hesitation. "I'm Crona."

"Looking forward to working with you, Crona." She gave a genuine smile.

Kim gave a satisfactory smile at the pair. "Now that we're all good, let's get going! Jacqueline…!" She extended out her arm.

"Right!" She nodded, then letting herself transform into her change 'pixie' form, which resembles a broomstick.

Kim hopped onto her weapon before turning to Crona. "You ready?"

"Mhmm… Ragnarok…!" She called out for her weapon. Immediately the pair of black wings from Ragnarok's black dragon form sprouted from her back in response.

"Lets go!" The two weapon meister pairs took of the the sky towards the town of the witches.

* * *

"Kid…." Liz crossed her arms. "You should just admit you're worried."

"And what makes you think I'm worried?" Kid replied in an annoyed tone as he paced back and forth while twisting the rings on his finger.

"Well you've been pacing back and forth ever since Crona left." She rolled her eyes. "What? You think Kim and Jacqueline can't handle her if something goes wrong?"

"I'm not worried!" He denied again.

"Whatever you say." Liz replied. She stood and watched her meister pace back and forth for about five more minutes.

Kid finally stopped in his tracks. "I might be a little bit worried."

"You? Worried? I had no idea." Liz responded acting surprised.

"It's probably ridiculous for me to be worried. I mean this is Kim and Jackie we're talking about. Honestly… why do I care."

"Don't take this the wrong way but why DO you care? Personally, Crona has sort of grown on me. But you're treating her situation much differently than we ever have in the past. Why is that? Is it because she looks human? Honestly if you guys were really dedicated, I think it wouldn't take more than a few days to find a way around that black blood of theirs and kill them both."

"I don't want to kill her, Elizabeth."

"No? And why is that? Wasn't that the original plan though?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh stop it. I know, I know it makes no sense. I'm just confused or something… I don't know."

"You really need to figure out what's going through your mind." She sighed.

"I guess…" The grim reaper shoved his hands in his pockets. "I guess I can't really see anything bad in Crona. 'Demon swordsman' is her title but she doesn't seem to live up to it. She's very complex… for the lack of a better word."

"Complex huh? …. I just thought she was weird and awkward." Liz laughed. "No but really, if that's what you think then just ask her what she's all about."

"I've tried obviously. I get vague answers or none at all. It also doesn't help that she seems to dislike me in particular. Really, why does she dislike me more than anyone?"

"Well you are the one always dragging her into situations she doesn't want to be in."

"I'll admit you have a point there… but something tells me it's something else as well."

"I don't know what to tell you. If you keep prying you'll just make things worse by the sounds of it. Give the it some space, I'm sure she'll come around."

* * *

"How I wish I didn't have to see this horrible place again." Kim frowned.

"Is it okay that you're here?" Jacqueline asked in concern. "They won't try to hurt you or anything right?"

"Nah, after all, I'm here trying to return Crona to Medusa and try to get on their good side. Not much really to go wrong here."

"Hey but now that I think of it…." Crona bit her thumb nail nervously. "What are you gonna tell Kid when you come back empty handed without me…?"

"Yeah… did you think of anything to tell him?" Jaqueline also asked.

"Nah, of course not. I think of my best excuse on the spot." Kim said with a wink added at the end.

"Hopeless as always" Her partner sighed.

* * *

The full moon was high up in the sky now. Down below the dozens of witches were gathered. Among them where Eruka Frog and Medusa.

"It's been almost a week since we've last seen Crona. The DWMA might have actually killed her this time. Poor Crona…." Eruka mumbled. "We should have helped her and Ragnarok. It's not their fault the grim reaper was after them after all."

"She'll be fine. She can't die on me just yet." Medusa responded in a nonchalant tone.

"Medusa Gorgon…." A voice called out.

The snake witched turned her head in the direction of the voice, as did the rest of the crowd. There stood two pinkettes. The shorter one holding on to the wrist of the taller one. A few feet back behind them a girl with long, dark brown hair stood awkwardly.

"Well… speak of the devil." She smirked.

"Medusa… I do believe she belongs to you…" Kim said with a straight face.

"Hmmm and who would this be that brought my beloved Crona back to me? Is that you… Kim Diehl?" She said politely, keeping the smirk on her face. "Now that's a face I thought I wouldn't have to see again. I almost didn't recognize you with your short hair."

A number of murmurs could be heard throughout the crowd whispering about Kim.

"Is that really Kim?"

"What is she doing back here?"

"Hasn't she been gone like 10 years…?"

"She's that constructive witch isn't she?"

"I came to…. to return Crona to you. She's been held at the DWMA for the past week."

"Is that so? I remember, you two were friends when you were younger. Glad to see you had a brief reunion. I'm even happier to tell you two that your reunion will get to last a bit longer. Please take Crona back to the DWMA with you."

"Wha-?" Kim gapped.

"L-l-lady Medusa!" Crona gasped. "W-why?"

* * *

***Crashes in through the window and rolls onto the glass* Did someone say write about Kim and Crona's backstories together!?**

**….**

**...no?**

**well… damn.**

**I have some anyways.**

**Idk Jacqueline might qualify to be an MC along with Kim but Idk yet…. Depends on how much I use her. **

**I'm sorry for the late update and short chapter. I recently got done with school and now I'm getting ready for starting work next week. I work full time in the summer so it might be a bit hard for me to get chapters out but I'm gonna try whenever I can! Thanks for reading plz review ^^**


	8. I could really careless for him

"Is that so? I remember, you two were friends when you were younger. Glad to see you had a brief reunion. I'm even happier to inform you two that your reunion will get to last a bit longer. Please take Crona back to the DWMA with you."

"Wha-?" Kim gapped.

"L-l-lady Medusa!" Crona gasped. "W-why?"

Ch. 8

"Yeah Medusa….." Eruka joined in on the shock. "Why ARE you sending her back? I thought you said you'd let her come back if she found a way back without your help."

"It's not a matter of me being upset with Crona or anything." Medusa shook her head. "Crona, you've told yourself you've wanted me to continue to use you no matter what… right? I Remember you being very eager about it…."

"Uhm… well yes…." Crona nodded slowly.

"Well after a certain interesting boy came a week ago, I've been thinking maybe you'd be more useful to me at the back at the academy. For now atleast. And of course provided you don't get yourself killed, but you've been there almost a week now and there's not a scratch on you. I don't exactly know what goes on over there but from what I can tell you're out of harms way for some reason or another."

"More useful at…the academy…?" Crona tilted her head. "And… what do you mean about 'a certain interesting boy' that came a week ago?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember the one who came all the way out to there to just to find you?" She said, her smirk returning.

"Oh… you mean… him…" Crona glanced to the side.

"Yes. Death The Kid was it? He's the son of Lord death isn't he? Let's just say he's had my attention for quite some time now. So you'll stay at the DWMA for me, won't you?"

"Of c-course but I-"

"The academy, along with Death the Kid wants to kill Crona and Ragnarok" Kim interrupted. "You can't possibly expect her to stay there, if you want someone to stay there why not use me? Everyone there trusts me, every single one of them, I'm well respected there and know the place better. Crona is best off with you." She blurted. She had to change Medusa's mind.

"You know…. you're pretty helpful…" Eruka butted in. "For a traitor… Why would you come back after all these years and be willing to drop everything to help us. You're pretty much saying you'll betray all your friends there for a group of witches who don't care for you, I wouldn't trust you one bit." The crowd murmured in agreement. Eruka made a good point.

"But I…" Kim trailed off. She realized her quick thinking got her in a mess, now the witches were less likely to agree with anything she said, she had to hurry to think of how to reply.

She gave a mocking laugh to the crowd. "Heh, Idiots… I don't care for you and your plans, but I also don't really care for the academy either you see. I can't believe you guys would be so full of yourselves to believe i was doing all this just for you! Don't make me laugh. I'm only offering so my friend Crona won't be in danger."

"Oh…?" Medusa raised an eyebrow. "So your only real worry was your friend…."

"Mhmmm" She nodded confidently.

"I suppose we can compromise then…." She smirked. "I still want Crona to go back, but how about I let you in on her future instructions and you two can work together to follow out the plan at the academy. And if Crona faces any danger, I give you permission to bring her back here."

Kim gave a frown at the idea, obviously that would help, but not with the REAL reason Crona was supposed to stay with Medusa….

"I think thats a g-great idea… don't you think Kim?" Crona blurted out. '_We can't change Medusa's mind at the moment… please just agree for now, we can figure something out, we always do...'_ Crona said in her mind as she looked at Kim as if Kim was supposed to read her mind. She knew she couldn't hear her thoughts but she gave her an urget look to get her to agree.

"I.. I guess…" Kim crossed her arms. "Whatever, we'll do what you want Medusa…"

The group was in agreeance, The pair of pinkettes were not too happy about the turn of events, but it wasn't too upsetting. It could have gone worse.

Medusa grabbed Crona shoulder right as they were about to leave and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I can imagine how happy you to work with that long lost friend of yours, but if she does anything suspicious I want you to tell me right away."

"R-r-right…." Crona gulped. "But I don't think we have anything to worry about" She smiled innocently. _'So Medusa doesn't trust Kim even though she made a compromise with her… thats Medusa for you. Even though she can't trust her she'll still try to use her...'_

"Just keep a close eye for me… No need to worry too much tho, I'm going to have another person who resides at the academy keep an eye on her for me as well. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised to find out who." She let go off her shoulder and walked looked over her shoulder to make sure she really left. _'Another person also there…?'_ Crona questioned to herself._ 'And I'll be pleasantly surprised? Who is she talking about..? Why did she leave it off at that?!'_

"Crona… what are you waiting on?" Kim asked. "Come on lets go, its actually kinda late…" She looked at her phone. "Ugh, surprise, surprise, guess who is blowing up my phone asking where we are."

Crona giggled. "Is he really?"

"Yupp." Jacqueline agree, "He's blowing up mine too. We better respond, he's probably having a heart attack."

"Let him have one then." Kim huffed as she turned off her phone. "It's his fault we're in this mess, having to bring you back cuz he put himself out there to come find you. Now he's got their attention! Not even that, the fact that he keeps chasing you down and makes sure you're always near him. What's up with that?"

"He's just being Kid..." Crona murmured. "He can't take a hint and gets suspicious about everything… but still he's Kid. That's just who Kid is."

The pink witched noticed how upset Crona seemed by her words. She tucked her hands on the back of her neck and sighed. "Yeah I guess he's Kid… I don't care for him much but if you do then I guess I should be less hard on him."

"Thank you..." She sighed happily.

"I'm only doing this for you! Let's just make that clear! I really could careless for him!"

"We really should get Crona back soon if we don't want him to worry much more." Jacqueline added in.

"Alright, alright. You ready Crona?" she asked.

"Mhmm!" She nodded happily.

* * *

**Okay you can be mad that I took so long to get this up. Ironically I have more time to write during the school year than in the summer…. so I didnt get a chance to update all summer. For real, 5 days of work a week and like 12 hour days… I have no freetime in the summer.**

**But I decided to post two chapter back to back. Since this one was supposed to be part of the last, its pretty small. And all that wait for a small chapter is unfair so I'll be posting 8 and 9 at the same time. See you in the next chapter~**


	9. But we're something, don't you think?

**Like Promised, Here is the next chapter! posted back to backkkk.**

**I have been waiting to write some Kid and Crona scenes. I'm so excited! No promises on when the next chapter will be out tho, but lets hope for soon!**

* * *

_The sky was painted red, everything else in sight looked grey. She was kneeling in the middle on it all. Her dress ripped, limbs bruised. The pinkette's looked around with half lidded eyes, the place looked familiar, but it looked destroyed. Her voiced tried to force out questions 'what is… where am...' she felt raindrops drip on her face, She took her hand to wipe away the wetness from her face then looked down at her hand. "Red." She commented on the color of the rain. Must be a dream. "Hmm?" she looked down at her lap, that she had not noticed yet, or perhaps it just wasn't there a second ago…_

_That shadowy haired head resting on her lap. Was it there just a second ago?_

_Her fragile fingers gently ran across his hairline. "Is that you…?" She gave the skin on his cheek a pull. "Hey, wake up…" Nothing. She pulled a little harder. "Hey… why are you just laying there... wake up!" Stilling Nothing. She resorted to shaking his shoulders. "Hey! I'm not playing around…" Nothing, no response, his body felt limp. "Kid…" She whimpered as her eyes began to water._

_"It's your fault you know." A familiar voice rang through her ears. An extremely familiar voice… It was her own voice._

_She lifted her head up, looking eye to eye with the girl squatting down in front of her. It was… herself?_

_"Look at what you did." The other Crona shook her head in disappointment. "You really messed up this time."_

_"She always does." Yet another Crona. She was standing behind the first with her arms crossed. "Aren't you tired of this happening? It should have been you not him."_

_"Me…?" Crona trailed off. She looked back down at the boy laying his head in her lap. "I did this…?"_

_The first Crona laughed. The second one joined in. "Every. Time." The first crona said._

_"You swear you can save him but every time this happens. And it's always your fault." The second one added._

_"The problem is that she gets close to him. She should know when she's around she brings him nothing but bad things." The first pointed out._

_"I- … I don't want that though… I want him to stay away! But every time… I even tried to avoid out meeting But... It was no use. It happens always!" Crona shouted out._

_"Excuses…" The two said at the same time._

_"You're…. you're wrong…" She looked down. "If I can't avoid being close with Kid then I'll have to just be able work things out with him being around."_

_"That's never worked."_

_"And it never will."_

_"Shut up!" She clenched her eyes shut, covered her ears and screamed. "Shut up, Shut up!" …. She paused before she reopened her eyes. They were gone. She was glad... but for some reason she felt lonely with them gone. They were just herself after all. "I'm sorry" she whispered. She pulled the boys head up against her chest. "I'm… sorry… I'm so sorry..."_

"What are you apologizing for?"

"Hmmm…?" Crona's eyes slowly opened. It was dark out, had to have been the middle of the night. She was in the living room, in fact all four of them were. They had all crashed there without noticing. If she remembered correctly the sisters were watching a movie before bed. All she knew now was that all four of them were on the living room floor. "Huh…?" She blinked, still half asleep.

"What are you apologizing for?" The voice repeated again. It was Kid's voice. Crona turned to face him, he also looked half asleep. His hair was spiked up from his bed head and his gold eyes were hazy. Liz and Patty were still asleep.

"I was apologizing…?"

"Yeah…" He gave her a concerned look. "You were…"

Her stomached dropped. _'So it was a dream...'_ she sighed. Somewhat relieved it didn't actually happen, but it still had her shaken nonetheless. It wasn't the first dream she had like that, they happened every so often. "Sorry… I must have been sleep talking. I-uh…. had a dream ….I was spilt my juice on someone… they were really mad…

"Was that all?" He said in disbelief. He was sure it was a nightmare of sorts, but he didn't pry, she probably also knew he didn't believe her. "You seemed to be upset… and you still look flustered."

"Please don't worry about it…" She lowered her head, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

"Juice dreams don't usually upset someone like that." He slid closer to her and tried to make eye contact. "If you know what I mean…"

Crona scooched away about the same distance that he moved towards her. "Why does it matter why I'm upset… Do you think if you just act nice to me I'll conform to the perfect DWMA student you want me to be, and I'll just tell you everything and anything?"

"Crona…" he frowned. He slid closer to her once again, this time she didn't move away right away. He slowly extending one of his hands towards her, she flinched as she awaited the expected contact. He began running his hand across the hair on the top of her head in a comforting manner causing her slowly easy up. "Honestly, its the middle of the night and you think I'm thinking up complex stuff like that as my reason to comfort someone?"

"But… But this is me we're talking about… its not like we're friends..." She instinctively leaned forward a bit, his petting of her hair felt surprisingly nice.

"But we're… something, don't you think?" He tried to smile.

"Something…?" She trailed off.

"We don't get along very much, but it's not like I hate you. I don't know what you are, I can't consider you a friend I suppose but you are.. something."

"I'm something to you... huh, It doesn't sound like a compliment at all, but I guess It doesn't sound like a bad thing..." She half smiled.

"Besides… you can't expect a person to be apathetic when they see someone scared. Everyone knows how it feels so there's no reason to want to let someone keep feeling that way without helping."

"That's sounds just like you." She bit her lip. "You're too nice sometimes." She leaned in towards him more. It probably wasn't a good idea to be this close to him, her gut she should just pull away and go back to bed. '_But… It's so nice… just a little longer...'_

"That's what you told me when we first met… you yelled at me because I was trying to help you. You make it sound like a bad thing…"

"It's not really a bad thing… more like a weakness…"

"A weakness…" he repeated to himself.

"Hey Kid…. can I ask you something?" She asked. She decided to throw it out there, they were being somewhat open with each other right now since he was trying to comfort her so she didn't see another opportunity like this coming up again.

"Uhm...sure, what is it?" he sounded surprised.

"What would you do if you really cared about someone and wanted to be with them… but you couldn't?"

"Uhmm… Can you explain the question better? Why couldn't I be with said person?"

"Because everytime you're close with them something bad happens… even when you get close to them to protect them from bad things happening.. they still happen."

"I probably would blame myself for that… that person's just probably really unlucky. Who's to say just because I was close to this person I was causing the bad things to happen? If I wasn't there, wouldn't they still happen?"

"They might still happen, I don't know… but pretend that bad things started after you met them… and you more often than not had to witness them happen."

"I suppose I would blame myself at first…But I wouldn't have noticed bad things would happen until they started happening. There's no way to predict these things. But if I was trying to protect them, Isn't that better than leaving them alone and letting these 'bad things'... whatever they are, keep happening?"

"I guess you don't understand… if you did I don't think you'd be this optimistic about it… It's not easy watching these things happen to this person. It hurts every time. You repeat it over and over again in hopes to save them, but every time it doesn't work out in the end. You feel like if you see them get hurt again you'll go insane. Sometimes you wonder if you already have..." Crona began breathing heavily, this rant was getting her worked up. Her eyes felt watery, and she could hear her voice cracking a bit when she kept going. "But you have to keep going… or else it all would have been for nothing. That's not even the worst… they don't understand you at all, they don't have the same feelings you have for them. It's not their fault… but still it's lonely…"

Kid gave a long sighed… then pulled the back of her head towards him so her face was in his chest. "I'm sorry, you're right, I don't understand, I'm probably not right person to be asking this. There's no way I could understand what that feels like…" He said calmly. He had one hand on the back of her head and the other on her back. "Maybe… if you want… I could give you some advice on if I was the person who they were trying to protect, rather than the one doing the protecting…"

Crona glanced her eyes up. "Really?"

Kid nodded. "Yeah, that role sounds a lot more relatable, especially for me. You know my friend Maka from school right? Well apparently she really likes me, and I make her sad without realizing because of it. And she apparently has been trying really hard for me, but everyone says I'm really oblivious. Obviously that is a different scenario.. but that is why I could probably give you better advice from the other point of view…"

"I see…" She mumbled. "Then please tell me, I'd like to hear what you think."

"I would feel really guilty… this person is trying to protect me, and I'm hurting them without knowing it. I would really want them to tell me, it's not fair for someone to suffer at my expense. Especially alone… that has to be the worst feelings, suffering alone. This person obviously cares a lot about me, they don't deserve to hurt like that over me, its not fair. I'd really like it if they told me how they felt. I'd try to understand, I'd try to fix things with them. They would deserve to be happy. I just couldn't live with myself know I was hurting someone who cared so much about me."

"That… sounds like something you'd say…"

"Well this person you want to protect, whoever they are, I'm sure they feel the same way. If not then I don't think they're worth you time, especially not your hurting."

Crona slowly pulled her head away from his chest, sat up and looked him in the eye. "Thank you….Kid."

He seemed surprised at how sincere she looked. "N-no problem… so you're gonna listen to my advice?"

She shook her head. "No, and its fine… just by hearing you say that, those words… I feel much better."

"Really? I didn't think they'd help that much…."

"No… they did, trust me."

"Well, I'm glad I could help then. We uhh… should probably try and sleep. If you're feeling better enough that is… If you still have anything bothering you-"

"No i'm fine… I'm sorry for waking you in the first place. Lets go to sleep." She reclaimed her pillow and laid her head back down on the floor. What surprised her next was that Kid had decided to not move from his spot to lay down either. He decided to also plop down where her was sitting…. which was right but Crona. She looked up at him to see if he had any reaction to their closeness; she couldn't be the only one embarrassed. But the stripe haired boys eyes were already closed, he looked content and relaxed.

Crona tucked her face in her pillow and smiled. It was kinda of nice being close to Kid. She thought of how he pulled her close to him and stroked her hair earlier… and how nice it felt too. She shook her head a bit when she felt her face getting flustered. '_Kid was just cheering me up tonight. Tomorrow I'll make sure things go back to normal… but… if its just for tonight that we'll be like this.. then I want this happiness to last as long as possible...'_

Kid himself felt a bit weird about their laying in close proximity from each other but decided not to say anything. He figured Crona would just move on her own if she was uncomfortable, she was straightforward like that. Besides, he was slightly worried she would have another nightmare like that again, if it did happen he wanted to be near. _'Crona really opened up a bit to me today… I've always wanted her to. Maybe Liz was right, if I bother Crona I'll get nothing from her, but times like this might arise more often… I guess I should try to get her more comfortable around me.'_ He gave a slight frown. _'But that could lead to me getting too attached to her, I probably shouldn't be involved as much as I am now. But I can't help but want to know more about her. I can't help but want to help her…'_ he sighed in his head. _'Regardless, I really am curious on who this person she wants to protect is. I had no idea until tonight how serious she was about this… and how much she was hurting too… whoever it is, I'd say they're pretty lucky to have someone looking out for them.'_


	10. Your first shift starts today

"It's safe to assume that we're not the only ones infiltrating the academy… Medusa even confirmed that for us a few days ago when she mentioned something about 'someone else here keeping an eye out for her too'." Kim began the conversation as her and Crona sat together over coffee at Deathbucks.

Crona nodded in agreement. "Yes that should confirm the suspicions we've been having for some time now, but we haven't been able to prove our theory before now so this could help a lot."

"It makes perfect sense, why we weren't able to succeed countless times before no matter what our plan? Obviously we were overlooking something important. Once we figure this out then we shouldn't have any problems like before."

"You think? Keeping track of more people will make the job harder though, not to mention we still don't know who we're looking for… or how many. Who in the academy would support the getting rid of Lord Death? It would be hard to figure that out among all the people there. And it's not like we can just ask." Crona pointed out.

"It's fine, I've actually had a few ideas of possible suspects based on all the information of past trials, but I want to look into it more. We still have quite some time before things start to go down."

Crona took a quick sip of her coffee then set it back down. "That time goes by fast I've already been here over a week…"

"It only goes by fast for you cuz you're spending time with a certain Death the Kiiiiid" Kim teased.

"Wha-? N-No! It's not like that!" Crona turned away and blushed. "If anything, he's been getting on my nerves! There's no way I could…"

"There's no way you could whaaat?" She smirked, leaning in towards her.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all… what are we even talking about anyways…" Her blush grew louder.

"Jeeze Crona…" She leaned back in her chair. "Who cares if you like him. Big deal. But you can't convince me you are over him. No siree."

"Now you're just making me uncomfortable." She stood up from her chair quickly. "I need to get going anyways, I made up an excuse to Kid and the others about being home late, they think I'm at the school now so I better head back to his place."

"Alright, Alright. Well I'll look into who we might be after, We'll have to meet back up soon."

"Sounds good, well, see ya later!" Crona waved goodbye before heading out.

* * *

"Say Crona, have you ever heard of Death Bucks? It's this café like place we have in town." Kid asked.

"..." Crona stiffened, did he somehow find out she met with Kim there today? "No… I haven't…" She responded cautiously.

"You haven't? Well I suppose that is to be expected…" He trailed off. "But anyways, I'm sure you don't know this but before Liz and Patty became my weapons they were well known criminals in the town they came from and had a rough time living, right guys?" He turned to them for confirmation.

"Mhmmm" Liz nodded casually.

"So I was thinking… dealing with you is kinda like when I used to have to deal with them back in the day…"

"Okay…so?" Crona said, urging him to get to the point.

"Well back when they were probationary students I had them work at DeathBucks as… well a community service like thing. So I was thinking…."

"Kid!" Liz shouted. "Don't do that to this poor girl. Ugh… I remember those days at DeathBucks.. I hated it!"

"Kid's going to a bad habit of sending girls he can't deal with to work at DeathBucks." Patty laughed. "Cuz unlike you, Master is good at working with people!"

"You take that back Patty!" Kid pointed at his weapon. "I'll have you know I am quite the people person.

"I'm gonna have to go with Patty on this one." Liz said. Even Crona nodded in agreement.

"You two turned against me also!?" Kid accused.

"Sorrryyyy." Liz shrugged with a smirk.

"I was never on your side to begin with, Kid" Crona clarified.

"Ugh, forget it… Regardless! Crona! From this day forward you are now a part time worker at Deathbucks. Only one or two days a week is all I ask."

"He's softened…" Patty said. "He made us do at least 3 or 4 days!"

"Yeah but you two also weren't enrolled in the school yet so you had nothing better to do in the day. But anyways, Crona your first shift starts today."

"Today?!"

* * *

"So you must be Crona…" The brown haired man in his 30's looked her up and down. Crona nodded. He was built tall and slightly muscular, his brown hair was spiked back and his chin was stubbled a bit. He wore the cafe's waiter uniform and seemed to have a deadpan facial expression. This was Master, who ran the shop. "So uhm… I guess, do you want to wear the boys uniform or the girls?" He asked uncomfortably.

Crona sighed. "I'm a girl if that's you're trying to ask. But if you're actually offering me an option of which uniform I'd rather wear, then I'd rather pick the boy one…" She said eyeing one of the worker girls in her uniform.

"Unfortunately I was just asking your gender, not which one you wanted to wear. I'm a fan of the girls uniform so I would rather you wear that." He said in a monotone voice.

"Of course." She sighed as she walked into the back dressing room. She came out a few minutes later with the glorified maid like, death themed, uniform.

"You could have just lied about your gender to me you know." Master stated as he whipped one of the dishes off with a towel. "Although when I first saw you I was leaning towards you being a girl rather than a guy. However with that on I can definitely tell you're a girl. It suits you well."

"Well thanks… means a lot, more people seem to think I'm a boy so it's always nice to hear that." She said as she smoothed the ruffles on her skirt.

"Well lets get you started, even though Kid technically sent you to me for community service, the tips you earn are yours to keep. I'll have Tsugumi-chan over there teach you what to do."

"Tsugumi?" Crona tilted her head.

"Yeah, she's one of my regular workers. Tsugumi-chan! come over here for a moment." He called.

"Huh?" The black haired weapon turned his way. "I'm coming!" She quickly ran over to the two of them.

"Tsugumi-chan, this is Crona. It's her first time working today, so will you help her out for the day?"

"Crona was it?" Tsugumi took a good look at her. "Oh, I recognize you! You've been staying with Kid lately haven't you? I saw you in the halls a few times this week to when I go with Anya when she is stalking out Kid… Uh- I mean when she goes looking for Kid." She sweat dropped. "But I'll be happy to help you out today."

"Thanks." Crona smiled. "Looking forward to working with you."

"Looks like you lucked out, its gonna be a slow night tonight." Tsugumi said as the two collected plates off empty tables. "Although thats not a good thing if you're looking for tips. I forgot you're not getting paid…"

"Believe me, that's the last thing I'm worried about. I could care less about getting any money."

"Really? That's something you don't hear very often. You're like the opposite of this other girl I know. All she cares about is money." Tsugumi said

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Kim Diehl, would you?" Crona smirked.

"I guess you do know about her." Tsugumi laughed. "She sure is something else." The two carried back their dishes to the sink and set them next to an already large pile of dishes. "Might as well start on these… No one's here and it should help us get out sooner after we close."

"Good idea." Crona nodded.

"So Crona-senpai…" Tsugumi tried to make conversation as they were cleaning. "Is it.. uh… Is it true you're a demon sword? It's just uh… you don't seem like you'd be one. I mean while we're working now, you seem like a normal girl."

"Demon sword? No, I'm the Demon Swordsman. HE'S the demon sword." She said, signalling him to come out.

"Who is…?" Tsugumi looked around as if someone else was actually there.

"Well lately it doesn't feel like I am a demon sword! I never eat any souls!" A shrill voice whined as the black blob appeared from her back.

"G-gah!? What is that?" Tsugumi shrieked.

"This is Ragnarok. The demon sword." She stated. "And Ragnarok, you eat both my lunch and dinner every day, I should be the one complaining about food. Not you."

"He's weird looking…" Tsugumi trailed off.

"Me? Weird looking?" He challenged. "I'm nowhere as weird looking as that face of yours little girl!" He leaned in towards her.

"He's mean too!"

"Ragnarok, say you're sorry." Crona frowned.

"No way! You called me out expecting to play nice with this wimp?"

"Then go way if you're going to be rude…"

"Maybe I will! Call me when you have food again.." He dissolved back into her.

Crona sighed. "Sorry about that, Tsugumi.."

"N-no its fine! I said he looked weird so it's my fault. I guess I wasn't expecting you to have your weapon come out of your back."

"No big deal." Crona set a clean dish down.

"So uhm…" Tsugumi began "Do you know if Kid talks about a girl he likes? You see one of my meisters has a really big crush on him, and since you live with him I was wondering if he ever talked about her or anything."

"From what I can tell he doesn't like anyone. Although Maka gets mentioned a lot more than Anya does."

"I see… I don't ever want to tell Anya this, but I think he will end up going out with Maka-senpai soon. I still want to cheer for her but it just seems like he and Maka will be a thing soon…" Tsugumi frowned.

"Yes… you're probably right…" Crona winced. "But it's not like Kid and Maka are a bad couple, right?" Crona forced a smile.

"Yeah, that's right. Maka-senpai would be a good girlfriend. I just gotta support my meister on this one. I wonder why so many girls like Kid though… What about you Crona-senpai?"

"What about me?"

"Is there anyone at the school you like?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Heh, the only people I'm around with much are Liz, Patty, and Kid. So the boy I really ever around is Kid. So I don't have many options. I don't really Talk to Soul, Blackstar, Kilik, Hiro, and the rest."

"Soooo… that doesn't answer my question silly."

"Sure it does. If I don't have any options that means I can't like anyone."

"I guess… but you could always think someone's cute and admire from afar. And there's still Kid, right?"

"..."

"Crona-senpai? You okay?" Tsugumi asked in concern of her silence.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. What about you Tsugumi? Who do you like?" She said urging a subject change.

"Hmmm… I guess this boy in the EATER class named Akane is pretty cute. Oh and Death Scythe Justin is so cute too… But then there's also..." She began to babble on. So much to the point that Crona had to tune her out when she began naming names she didn't recognize. _'This girl really is inlove with love...'_ Crona thought to herself. The underclassmen was cut off when the bell on the door rang signalling a customers arrival.

"Want me to serve them?" Crona offered.

"Sure! I'll keep cleaning in the mean time." Tsugumi said. Crona nodded in agreement and went off to help her guests.

* * *

"What a long night!" Tsugumi stretched her arms up once they were outside. The shop had just closed for the night and they were relieved of their duties. "Time goes by slower on a slow day at work. Busy days the time flies by!"

"Yeah time went by pretty slow, but we got out pretty early because of it…"

"Yeah you're right. Well I'm headed back to the dorm. Hopefully we can work together again Crona-senpai. See ya later!" She waved goodbye.

"Yeah, See you later." She waved after her as she watched her run off.

"So you're working at some coffee shop now?" A mocking voice said from behind her after Tsugumi disappeared from her sight. Crona didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. Medusa.

"Didn't have a choice. That reaper boy wanted me to do community service." She explained, trying to not show anything in her voice.

"He had a large scale Demonsword in his hands and he sends her to work at a coffee shop?" Medusa laughed. "I will never understand the DWMA and how they chose to use their power."

"So what are you doing here…" Crona finally turned around to face her mother. "Here to tell me to come back with you?"

"Not at all. Just checking on my favorite little pawn in Death City. How are you and Kim doing?"

"Fine i suppose. We don't really have any other instructions from you besides to just keep hanging out here, so I can really report any progress on anything."

"Kim will have her uses soon enough. But you're the important one. You're staying close with that boy right? He's very important as you know." She smirked.

"Of course Lady Medusa…" She forced out.

"Perfect, keep up the good work. If you find out anything interesting about him be sure to let me know. That's all for now that I have." She said as she lifted her hood over her head. "I'll be seeing you soon Crona." She said concluding the conversation. She turned away and walked into the night's darkness.

Crona waited a few moments after she left before she finally dropped her guard. "That bitch…" She clenched her fists and bit her bottom lip. "Whatever she wants with Kid… I won't let it happen. So she can forget it!"

"Cronnnna!" A cheerful voice called out. Crona sighed. She was sick of being visited by people tonight after that last meeting. She looked up and saw Kid with his two weapons headed her way. Patty was the one shouting her name.

"Seems like you're already out." Liz said. "We thought we would come out and meet you when you got out so you wouldn't have to walk home alone."

"That's… nice of you." Crona said. "You didn't have to, I know my way back."

"It was actually Kid's idea. But Patty and I liked it, So here we are!"

"Well… thank you." Crona nodded.

"What's wrong Crona?" Patty asked. "You look spooked! Like you saw a ghost or something!"

"I-I-I'm fine!" She quickly defended. "Let's go back home."

"Good idea" Kid said. "I can't explain why.. but it feels very ominous out tonight. I really want to get out of here." Liz and Patty said they didn't see why he felt that way, but Crona silently agreed as she trailed behind them back home.


	11. This time I promise I'll protect you

**PLEASE READ THIS REALLY QUICK. Just a heads up, please read this before you read the chapter! This is told entirely in FLASHBACK and Crona's PoV. I didn't want to italicize the entire chapter so just a heads up.**

**I cannot stress how much you need to know it's in flashback, or else you'll be very very confused! So anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

I remember the times when I knew Kid like they were just yesterday, but in reality they're so far away, lost in time. A time that I'll never be able to reach again. Chronologically speaking… I suppose it all happened after the day I'm at today, several months after actually, but yet it's still in the past. I try not to think too hard about it, in fact it's probably the last thing that should be on my mind.

"Hey Crona…" Kid leaned his back against mine, were facing away from each other, sitting back to back at the schools balcony after school. He asked me to meet him out there that day for some reason that was foreign to me.

"Yes?" I turned my head slightly, he was still out of my view though.

"There has been…something.." he trailed off

"Something?" I questioned

He cleared his throat. "Yes, something. Something I have wanted to tell you."

"There is? Well you should tell me I guess."

"That's the thing…" He pulled away and sat to my side normally, I moved as well so we were sitting side by side now, "The thing is, I guess I don't want to yet."

"Why not? Isn't that what you wanted me to meet you here for?"

"Not exactly… Well in a way yes, I suppose. I guess I just wanted you to hear me out for a moment."

"Alright, I'm listening."

Kid took one of my hands and held it in both of his. "So I have this mission I'm going on, it won't be easy but I wanted to take it, so it's important to me." He paused. "But when I get back I plan on telling you what I have to say… It's pretty big, at least for me it is. It's something I've wanted to for a while now. So Crona, I really want you to wait for me until I get back" He squeezed my hand.

I had no clue what could have been so important that he had to tell me. And if it was super important why wouldn't he want to tell me right away? Regardless of my questions I nodded in agreement. "Of course Kid, I'll wait for you until then."

I ended up waiting for a day that never came, a few days later Kim and I were called into the Steins office.

"I wonder what they want with us…" Kim groaned. "Don't they know I had plans after school?" She continued to complain as we walked through the hallway.

"It sounded important…" I mumbled. "So at least it will be for a good reason right?""

"Ughh but I wanna go home!" She sighed.

I decided to just let her continue complaining. Once we reached the room we were greeted by Stein, Spirit, Sid, Liz and Patty, all of which held melancholy looks on their faces.

"Hey… what happened here…?" I asked in surprise on the gloomy mood.

"Crona, Kim, we've called you here for something serious. And just for the record, this meeting is to be kept secret, especially from Lord Death. It is happening without his knowledge." Stein said.

"Wow…. you 5 are doing something behind Lord Death's back?!" Kim raised an eyebrow. "The 3 closest to him and his son's weapons? Doesn't seem like something you guys would do…" Kim said in surprise.

"Well we're doing this because we think It's what's best…" Spirit said, sounding unusually serious. "Death The Kid is dead as of yesterday and so far Lord Death doesn't know."

"He's-?" I tried to choke out. I wasn't expecting Spirit to blurt that of all things. Kid couldn't be.

"You're Kidding right?" Kim said, sounding equally in shock.

"It's true…" Liz answered her. Her voice was shaking, she was shaken up, probably trying to hold back tears. I did recall her and Patty not being in class that day, I just assumed they were still on that mission with Kid.

"But how…?" Kim asked.

"His cause of death was from fighting a witch actually." Stein said " And can you guess which witch that was? I'm sure you can Crona." He turned to me.

"Wha- me? I'm not sure how I would-"

"Oh I'm sure you can guess. What witch are you most familiar with my dear?"

"What witch am I-?" I paused after my sudden realization. "Don't tell me… M-m-me-"

"Medusa. Yes. She killed him."

"What was he doing fighting her?" I blurted. "That's like a death wish…" Even Kim nodded in agreement.

"That's what we were wondering." Liz said. "Kid was desperate to take on this mission, but for some reason he said he didn't want anyone knowing about it, especially not you, Crona."

"That's why we were wondering if you knew anything about this?" Stein said. "She is your mother, and he gave specific directions not to tell you especially. We called you because we want to know if you know what could be the cause of all this."

"Then why did you call me also?" Kim butted in.

"We'll get to that in a moment. But first I'd like to have Crona say anything she might know." Stein said, turning back to me.

I placed my finger on my lip and paused for a moment. What could Kid have been thinking? I had no clue. All I could think of were the last words he told me, something about wanting to tell me something important after the mission. But should I tell them that? It would probably be best if I did.

"Well uhmm…" I began. "All I can think of is Kid told me to wait for him until after he got back. He wanted to tell me something… A-and he seemed kinda serious about it."

Liz and Patty turned to face each other, both having the same look of confusion. "Did Kid say anything to you about having to tell Crona anything?" Patty asked her sister.

Liz shook her head. "Not a word… I wonder what it could have been."

"Do you think it had something to do with this mission?" Spirit asked.

"Probably. Stein answered. He did say he was going to wait until after to tell her. However, that's still too vague to jump to conclusions. So lets drop the motive for now. Now comes the more important part. And Kim, this is where you and Crona come in." He smirked as he pushed his glasses up causing a glare on one of the lens. "It is to my knowledge that you two are witches, correct?"

"Not really." Kim answered for me. "Crona is only half and doesn't seem to have any magic abilities of her own. And I'm only a constructive witch. My powers are different than the witches you are familiar with."

"But regardless, by definition you two are witches. Sid said.

"Then I guess…sure, yeah we are…"

"Good, then listen closely to Stein." Spirit said, suddenly slamming his palm against the desk. I jumped in surprise but Kim and the rest showed no reaction causing me to feel a bit embarrassed. The red-haired death scythe gave us a dead serious stare. "And don't forget the 5 of us are doing this behind Lord Deaths back, so not a word of this is breathed outside this room.

My body stiffened in fear of what Stein had in store for us. I slightly turned my head to look at Kim, she also seemed intimidated but was trying not to show it.

"With Kid dead…" Stein began. "That makes the death toll for students or members of the academy in the past 15 days now up to 12."

"12 people have died?" Kim blurted instantly. "How have we not heard of any of this?"

"Yes…" Stein slowly closed his eyes. "All with the same cause of death, a witch." Kim and I immediately turned and looked at each other with the same concerned look. "This has been kept a secret around the academy." Stein continued. "Lord Death knows about a few of them, but we made sure to keep the causes anonymous. However, Kid and his weapons were one of the people we discussed this with. After giving it some thought, he decided he would go after the main witch who seemed to be behind it all. Medusa. And he demanded he did it alone."

Kim shook her head. "Not a smart move at all. But I can understand wanting to keep the deaths a secret around the school."

"B-but why are th-there so many…" I tried to add to the conversation. "And all by witches too?"

"We have reason to believe the witches are looking for conflict between the DWMA and the witch's society." Stein explained. "And they must be pretty confident in themselves to be the one initiating it. Which means they must have something up their sleeve that they didn't before. An actual war between the two sides would not end well. Even if we did win against them again, there's no way we could do so without taking a lot of damage ourselves. Which means a lot of lives could be lost. A lot more than what we've already lost."

"Then we just won't engage in any war with them." Kim said obviously.

"Is that so? Do you think Lord Death will agree with that? After all, who was it who just got killed?"

"Death the Kid…" I trailed off. "There's no way he would be okay with Kid dying like that. He loves Kid a lot…"

"Exactly." Spirit nodded. "It's also Death's job to protect his academy at all costs, so it's not like he can just let death city members die. But I'm sure Kid will be the breaking point for him. That's why-"

"That's why we want you two." Stein finished. "You may be very young, so young to the point where I don't want to give such an important task to you. It would be a lot of pressure after all. But we have no other choice; you're the only witches in Death city we can really go to. Basically we need you two to stop the conflict for starting between the two sides."

Kim broke out laughing after he finished. So loudly i was almost tempted to hush her. "You've got to be kidding me!" She wiped away a tear from her left eye. I couldn't believe she laughed so hard she had tears… "You're joking right?" she said again. "You think just because we're witch and part witch we can do something about this? I'm flattered by your confidence in us, but in case you haven't noticed. We're not exactly on good terms with the witches. They won't listen to a damn thing we have to say about the matter. And even if they did like us, would they stop all their plans at the request of 2 kids?"

"I'm not asking you to simply convince them of that." Stein smirked. "I'm asking you to prevent Death The Kid's death, and take care of Medusa before any of this happens."

"Wait… what?" Kim tilted her head. "Kid is already dead though. Not much we can do about that…"

Stein, Spirit, Sid, Liz, and Patty, all looked at each other for a moment before turning back to us. "Listen, we're only suggesting this because of the extreme circumstances…" Spirit said, pulling out a large book that looked extremely worn. I could only imagine how old that thing must have been. "Kim, take this." He held it out to her.

"Uh- okay.." She hesitantly reached out for it. I saw her arms weaken when she took it into her grip, it must have been surprisingly heavy. "So… what's this?"

"A book the academy has been holding onto for centuries. " Spirit said. "A book of extremely powerful spells and magic only made for constructive witches. Not even the grand witch Mabaa has laid eyes on the thing. Witches like you are very rare, so it's not like they could know about it anyways. The point is the Academy took this book and hid it for years because it has many powerful spells that go against the Shinigami's rules and morals. Things that probably should best be never discovered by the average. Things like say… time manipulation?"

I tilted my head. Kim frowned.

"Time what? Sounds like something you made up." She said.

"Not at all. The spell on page 1833 of that book you're holding contains a spell to send the user and a partner back to a date in the past, that date chosen by the user."

"Sounds like a dangerous spell…" Kim said suspiciously. "There's more to it isn't there? There's no way it can be as simple as that."

"It is a complicated spell but I believe you'll be able to pull it off. One down side is that humans can't play a part in this spell, so the only person you'll be able to take with you is Crona. The magic from this spell is pretty powerful and would probably destroy anyone not witch or part. But in general you won't have to worry about much danger since you're a witch." Stein paused before continuing. "However, I suppose if you mess it up somehow… err there will be some… well not so good consequences in store for you…"

"I hope you plan on telling us these."  
"Of course, of course! You two should know the risks involved after all. So let's say something goes wrong with the spell, and you successfully leave this timeline but can't successfully reach the one you're trying to reach then…" Stein just shrugged.

"T-th-th-then-" I tried to begin before Kim finished that statement.

"Then what?!"

He shrugged again. "Then you're stuck between space-time and I have not the slightest clue what would happen there. But it's probably not pleasant."

"No way." Kim said. "That sounds like worse than dying!"

"But all you have to do is not mess it up. I'm sure you can do it. I wouldn't be asking if I thought you guys weren't capable. If anything successfully completing the spell isn't my biggest worry, it's if you'll be able to actually prevent everything from happening once you go back in time."

"Well I'm still unsure if I really wanna go through with this. What about you, Crona?" She turned to me.

"Me-? Uhh… I'm not sure yet…" I looked down.

"What's in it for us if we do succeed?" Kim raised an eyebrow. "I hope this mission pays well. I want enough money so I won't have to work for another day for the rest of my life."

"You'll paid well, don't worry. I'm sure we can work out a good number. However, because of the circumstances I'll have no choice but to pay upfront. So it's your guys responsibility to see it out through the end."

"I-I still don't know.." I said. I wasn't interested in money like Kim was anyways.

"Me neither." She agreed.

"I was hoping you two would think about it until tomorrow. We'll all meet up at the same time, same place tomorrow and you guys can give me your answer then. We'll decide everything else based on your answer. Sound fair?" We nodded. "Good… And don't forget… you're not to tell anyone about this who isn't in this room right now. Do not speak a word of this outside."

* * *

"Cronaaa." A small finger poked my cheek. "Crona, you're so spaced out!" Maka called out.

I turned to face her and immediately apologized. "S-sorry. I've just been thinking." I felt bad I was so zoned out, she invited to hang out with me after school that day and I wasn't being much fun. But there was just so much on my mind.

"It's okay." She gave me a reassuring smile. "If you want we can talk about it." I looked at her smiling face, the innocent smile of a girl who didn't realize one of her closest friends just died. I wondered how she would react if she found out about Kid. Liz and Patty looked torn up back there, and they were probably hold back for the sake of a serious discussion. I'm sure Maka would be just as sad. She cares about everyone so much.

"I'm not sure if I can talk about it." I said.

"Why not?" She tilted her head, her bangs and pigtails sweeping to the side. "What's on your mind?"

"Uhmm…" I hesitated. "I guess I'm thinking about Kid." Not really a lie. I was thinking lots about him..

"Kid?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise, her surprised face then turned into a smirk. "Kid, huh?"

"W-what's that look f-for?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." She sang.

"I- I don't believe you."

"Oh it just made me wonder, ya know. When a girl has a certain boy on her mind, and she zones out in the middle of the day from day dreaming about him… you know…." She trailed off. I felt like she was leading me to something with her words, but I had no clue what she was talking about.

"I guess I don't know."

"Hmmm…" She paused. "Well what brings Kid to your mind?"

Well he's dead and I've been offered a job with Kim to uses a dangerous time traveling spell to prevent his death and a possible war between Death and the witches. That's reason enough to think about him. But I couldn't tell Maka that… "I- uh… I guess Kid told me he had to tell me something after he got back from his mission. And It's been a few days no, so I'm worried."

"Ohhh, I think I know what he has to tell you." She went back to that smirk of hers.

"Y-you do?" I blinked in surprise. "How do you know?"

"He told me." She stated. "He wanted to talk to me about how he was feeling about something, so he came to me. And it just so happened to involve you!" She poked my nose to emphasise me.

"R-really?" I leaned in towards her. "You have to tell me what it is!" I hope I wasn't sounding too urgent, but that piece of information could have helped.

"What? No way I can tell you! It's one of those things that he has to be the one to tell you. I gotta respect that."

"But Maka…" I pressed. But Maka he can't tell me! I really hated how I could explain the situation.

"You'll have to wait and find out for yourself. I promise it's nothing bad. If anything it's very… cute."

"Cute…?"

"Yeah. Cute."

I frowned. "So I gotta find out for myself huh?"

Maka nodded. "Yupp!"

"I see…"

* * *

"So did you think about it at all?" Kim asked as we made our way down the hall to Stein's office.

"Of course I did. It was on my mind all night."

"I see, and what did you decide?"  
"Don't our answers have to match?" I said. "My decision doesn't really matter if it's not the same as yours, so you should say first."

"Okay… well I guess I'm gonna go for it. I would hate to see people at the academy I care about die if fighting really does outbreak. So I'm gonna try to help."

I nodded and smiled. "I decided I wanted to go with it to."

"That's good." She smiled. "I'm glad it's you that I get to work with on this."

The two of us finally reached Stein's office, and as expected, the same 5 that were there yesterday awaited us there today.

"So?" Stein said, jumping straight to the point.

Kim and I looked at each other before she responded for us. "We'll do it. BUT."

"But?"

"But first I wanna know how much you plan on paying." Kim held out her palm and smirked. Liz and Patty giggled, Spirit and Sid shook their heads and I face palmed. Of course she had to bring up money.

"Alright then…" Stein scribbled something on a sheet of paper and handed it to Kim. "How's that number sound?"

Kim looked at the paper and back at Stein. "I'm risking my life for the fate of the academy and this is all I get? Jeez you guys are cheap. But I suppose I'll take it rather than leave it." She said as she fanned herself with the paper.

"Crona, will you be requiring a payment of any sorts?" Stein asked me.

I shook my head. "N-no… I don't need anything."

"Perfect, then we're all set to go. Meet me back at the school tonight, pack a bag of what you might want to bring with you. Let's meet at say… 11pm at the schools courtyard, don't be late.

* * *

"Focus, Kim… just remember, if you mess something up you and Crona will be in big trouble…" Liz warned as Kim was trying to reread the spell book. She spontaneously pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so worried about you two, please don't mess up!"

"I can't focus well with you hanging onto me like that." Kim sighed.

"Don't worry Liz…" I tried to reassure her. I already had Patty hanging around my neck like Liz was to Kim's. "Stein said Kim will be able to pull this off just fine!"

"Yeah that's true… hey Stein!" Liz turned to the professor who was setting things up. "How will we know if it worked?"

"You won't." He said. "If it goes correctly then the only people that will remember any of this are Kim and Crona.

"That's so scary!" Patty exclaimed. "We're going to be losing our memories sis!"

"Yeah…" Liz responded. "But I suppose we'll be forgetting some things I'd rather not remember…" She forced a laugh.

"Kid's death?" I asked her. "I forgot you guys had to see that… it must have been painful." I looked down.

"It's okay… we'll forget it soon, right? I'd be so much happier knowing that never happened." Liz said, it was obvious she was trying her best to sound happy.

"Sorry to interrupt." Spirit broke in. "But I think now's a good time to figure out exactly what how many days back you're going."

"The deaths started 15 days ago… so 16 or 17 days, right?" Liz suggested.

"I don't know." Stein said. "Preventing all the deaths would be literally impossible, and not all were by Medusa so some will be inevitable. And honestly, I don't like the idea of going too far back."

"A day or 2 before Kid's death would be too soon though." Spirit pointed out.

"What about… 8 days? That's Kid's favorite number and we're going to save him, right? Plus it's not far away or too close." I suggested awkwardly.

"8 days? Man that sounds so corny." Liz smirked.

"W-was it a bad i-idea?"

"Haha, no I'm just messing with you Crona. What do you guys think?" Liz asked the rest.

"Sounds like a good number to me." Spirit said.

"I have no objections." Stein added. "But I'd like to get this under way as soon as we can, Kim, are you ready?"

Kim slammed the heavy book shut and nodded. "Yupp."

"Good, put that book in your bag so you'll be able to access it in the other timeline." Kim did as instructed and put the book away.

"Alright. Let's do this." She nodded in determination. "You ready Crona?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I laughed dryly.

"Do your best guys!" Patty cheered. "I know you can do it!"

"Hopefully the next time we see you, it will be 8 days ago!" Liz cheered with her sister.

"Best of luck, okay guys?"  
Kim knelt down next to me on the magic circle she created. She seemed way too focused for me to say anything to her. She was nervous. She grabbed my hand and began to chant, things felt weird after that. I couldn't exactly remember what happened, but it must have been working.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open, I looked up and the first thing I saw was Kim kneeling over me. It was bright out, it wasn't night anymore.

"Oh good. You're awake." She breathed out.

"Was I out long?" I sat up next to her. We were at the school's courtyard, the same place we left. I wondered if we both happened to pass out until morning. Or were we really at a point in time 8 days ago?

"No, I just woke up myself…" She looked up. "What day is it?"

"I don't know." I stood up. "But I guess be we better find out. I'm going to look for Kid, if he's still here that means we succeed, right?"

"Sure, but we should still double check the date, just to make sure we're not too far back. Let's split up, you look for Kid."

I nodded and we went our separate ways. One of the clocks read 4:18… and if it was 8 days ago it should be a… Thursday, right? I ran into Blackstar as I walked through the school, and asked him if he had seen Kid today. He said the last time he saw him he was in the hall near the cafeteria. I raced down in that direction to confirm it for my own eyes.

"Kid..?!" I called out desperately as I reached the empty hallway. "Kid?"

"Crona?" I looked down the hall where a certain shinigami looked at me in surprise.

"K-kid!" I exclaimed, racing to meet him. "You're okay! I'm so glad…."

"Of course I am… what on earth has you so worried?" He blinked.

"Nothing…" I looked up at him and smiled. "I'm just glad you're alive and okay. Listen!" I said, turning suddenly serious. "If there's something you have to tell me you should tell me!"

"Uhm… okay? I'll keep that in mind?" He said sounding confused.

"N-no… I mean, you have to tell me now!"

"Uhm…" He stared me down. "What exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know, but don't you have something to tell me that's important? Maka told me you had something to say to me…" Wow, I kinda just threw Maka under the bus there, but it's not like I can tell him he told me in a different time, right? I'll find a way to get Maka out of trouble if need be.

"Something I had to?-" He cut himself off as if he realized what I was speaking of. "Wait, Maka said what? Why would she go around telling you that?" He looked frustrated.

"So you know what I'm talking about?" I leaned in.

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Kid.." I pressed further.

"Can we just drop it…" He turned his head away.

I frowned. "I guess…" I guess I didn't NEED to know, all I had to do was prevent him from fighting Medusa. If I could do just that then I'm sure everything would be alright.

He began to walked down the hallway, he signaled me to walk with him, I did as instructed. "So, what's gotten into you? You're acting really weird…"

"I guess I'm a bit stressed out." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be… We all get like that sometimes. You just caught me off guard." He looked at me and smiled. I looked down and smiled myself. For some reason he made me feel a lot better. Why was I so happy all of a sudden? Maybe I was just happy he was okay, yeah I'm sure that's it. But now I need to make sure I keep it that way.

* * *

5 days past since then, and it was about nearing the time where Kid was supposed to be killed. This was actually the day Kid would have left on that mission for Medusa. The day he told me he wanted to tell me something.

"Looks like Kid won't going into that mission." I stated to Kim simply as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow in curiosity. "That was easy then." It was Kim's idea to talk to Stein about keeping everything about Medusa and the killings a secret from Kid as well as death. If he didn't know about them there would be no problem. "Now we just got to take care of Medusa, right?"

"Right, but we should really talk to Stein and Spirit about that one. It's not something we should try to fix on our own."

"You have a good point. But It's only been day 5, Kid would have been murdered tomorrow, and in 3 day is the date we would have left to jump to this timeline. Just to be safe I think you should keep a watch him all the way up until day 8. And I mean a serious watch, like I'm talking never letting him leave your site."

"Why do I have to do all the work with Kid." I frowned.

"We split the responsibilities, I got Stein and them, and you got Kid. Besides, you know him better than I do."

"Still… staying by his side for 3 days straight?" I sighed.

Some how yet another 5 days have past without problem since then, I had loosened up on following Kid around after the third day, but still watched over him. I couldn't help it… I was so paranoid. Kim seemed to be taking care of the working with Spirit and Stein on the witch situation pretty well. There was almost nothing to worry about. Or so I thought.

Later that day I rushed down the stairway of the school in search of Kid. He invited me to hang out that day, it seemed ever since I had come to this timeline we have been around each other a lot. True, I followed him around a lot to keep an eye on him, but because of that I actually started looking forward to being around him. Today he was the one who wanted to hang out with me, it was odd me not being the one forcing it on him, but him wanting to see me. It me so happy for some reason. The more I thought about it the more excited I became. I dashed faster down the hall until finally reaching the classroom I was supposed to meet him at. I flung the door open in excitement… but soon fell to the horror that was before my eyes.

I had no idea how loud I screamed, at least one person in the school probably heard, but no one was around at the moment. I walked slowly into the room, hesitating every step I took. "K-Kid?" I tried to force out. Not that I was expecting a response anyways. "Kid.." I whined again as I knelt down next to him on the floor. There he laid, it was a bloodbath. The sight was disgusting, it was like he was torn apart in the most gory way humanly possible. I covered my mouth, holding back the urge to puke, the smell of blood filled my nose. It was all too horrific. I had to get out of there. I had to find someone. I had to do something!

"How did this happen?" I asked myself as i ran down the hall looking for someone, particularly, Stein, Spirit or Kim. "How? It couldn't have been Medusa! N-no way she'd be able to get into the school.. then how...how did this happen?" I reached Steins room and barged into it, slamming the door open.

Stein looked up at me surprised. "Uhm, hey Crona.. what-"

"D-Death the Kid…" I panted, trying to catch my so I could finish.

"Kid? What about him?"

"He's...he's…" my knees gave in and I sank to the floor, falling on them. "Kid… he's.." I kept choking on those words. I just couldn't finish that statement.

Stein stood, understanding I wasn't getting anywhere with my shock. "Where is he? I'll see for myself what's going on."

* * *

"So.. what happened?" Kim whispered to me. It was about an hour later and we back in Steins lab. Like usual, Liz, Patty, and Spirit were there, but also this time Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki were with us. They happened to catch onto the news too.

"I d-d-don't kn-know." I stuttered. "I went to meet him and then I saw it."

"How could this happen…" Maka looked down with a look on her face somewhere between sorrow and anger. "Whoever did this will pay…" Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So Kim, you and Crona were wondering if this was the doings of a witch, right? In specific, Medusa." We nodded. "Well you have the witch part correct. There was infact a residue of Magic left over, but there's no way it could have been Medusa."

"Another witch?" Kim placed a finger on her chin. "I haven't the slightest clue who it could be then."

"Still… the fact that it was done by a witch… well, that isn't exactly a good thing for us."

"..." Both Kim and I stayed silent while the rest of the group asked what was going on with the witches. I wasn't exactly going to pay attention to an rexplanation of what we were were already told.

"Excuse me…" Kim interrupted politely. "But if you don't mind, while you're explaining all this, I'm going to talk with Crona outside the room for a bit. We kinda have the gist of what's going on soooo…."

Stein gave a tolerant nod. "Sure, you're excused." Kim took my hand and led me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" She said and she lead me down the hallway. "We're going to try it again."

"T-the spell?"

"Do you not want to?"

"N-not at all…! In fact… I was kinda hoping you would suggest we try it again." I attempted a laugh. "I don't want to leave everyone in this bad situation if we have the ability to change it… and most importantly… I don't want to see Kid die…"

Kim smirked. "Looks like me agree then. We're doing this! Lets go!" She picked up the pace and tugged my arm harder as we ran to the school's courtyard, the traditional spot for us to do it at apparently. Things weren't hopeless yet at that time. We actually thought all it would take is another try and things would be all right. I miss being that naive. With high hopes, we rushed, headed for another timeline.

* * *

We woke again in the same spot we left, feeling a bit hazy from the after effects of the spell. We went back a bit further this time to give us a bit more time, but not too far.

"We need a new plan this time around." Kim said. "We really didn't have a set plan last time. And we definitely need to communicate better." I nodded in agreement. Kim stood up and stretched. "Like usual, you take care of Kid, I got spreading the word on the witches. I don't really wanna babysit him, he's kinda annoying." She laughed.

That was fine with me. I would rather have that role anyways, I liked being around Kid. However, I hoped I'd never have to see that site again… I shuddered to myself at the image of his blood covered body. All I knew was that I had to find him and make sure he was okay.

Luckily for me he just so happened to be one of the first people I saw while walking the halls.

"Hey Crona." He greeted. "How are-"

I couldn't let him finish. Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. "Kid… you're okay!" It was so unlike me to do something like that, but the last site I caught of him was the horrific bloodbath. I couldn't help myself, seeing him alive again.

"C-Crona…?" He asked as I pulled away.

"U-uh… S-sorry!" I quickly apologized after realizing what I had actually just done. I shuffled back a few steps. "I'm so sorry. I-I won't do it again.. I swear! I just…"

"N-no it's fine! But… uhm… what had you so worried? Of course I'm alright!" He paused. "Huh, for some reason this situation feels familiar… but it must just be my imagination."

Feels familiar? There's no way Kid would be able to remember last time… I wonder why he thought that.

"But anyways." He said. "Are you okay? You looked worked up… it's just not like you I suppose…"

"M-me? I-I'm alright…." I looked down. "You don't have to worry about me though."

"Well I do." He smiled. "Where are you headed? Want to walk together?"

"I'm not going anywhere in particular… but I'll go with you wherever you're going!"

"Sounds like a plan then." He said as we began walking together. I looked up at him and sighed internally. For some reason something about him was so… I don't know. Wonderful? I felt embarrassed just thinking that. I shook my head to rid of the silly thoughts, I had to focus on what's at hand.

This time, I promise I'll protect you!

* * *

**hahah but we all know that won't happen. The chapter does NOT end at the current timeline they are on at the beginning of this fic, so don't confuse it with the current one.**

**Soooo there's going to be a part 2 to the flashback chapter cuz it's gonna take another one to get through EVERYTHING. But the chapter after next i will jump back into the regular story, and since back stories are explained the flashback chapters are done… I'll be able to rush into the parts I have been holding back until this got yay… no more confusion for the most parttttt.**

**Please review! The reviews really help me to keep writing. So if you could take some time to review I'd be so happy! Thank you and until next time!**


	12. So Thank you

**Okay so this is the second half to the last chapter. After this the story goes back to the time were we left off in chapter ten. But this chapter is STILL in FLASHBACK and still in Crona's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey cool…!" Kim exclaimed happily as she was reading that spellbook of hers. I honestly wasn't sure if we should still have our hands on that… let alone be reading content outside of what Stein gave us it for.

"What's cool?"

"This could come in handy! There's a spell that goes along with the one we've been using. It can return the memories of all the timelines we traveled through to a person we use it on. That could help us if we're in a bind and need someone to believe us."

"I guess that could help. But I honestly think just by proving we have our hands on the book is proof enough that we're able to use that power. So not sure if we'd use it or not, but it's still cool."

"Yeah that's a good point." She shut the book and placed it on her lab. "But I'll still keep it in mind anyways. But anyways, back to what we originally were talking about… You were going to ask me something, right?"

"Yeah, since you're working on the witches side… I was wondering if you knew anything about Medusa's whereabouts? I-I'm just curious..." I tried to avoid eye contact

"Uhm, I guess she's been seen in death city lately they say. But no one's been able to really catch her, ya know? Why do you ask though?"

"Just wondering." I shrugged.

"Kim, Crona? What are you guys doing out here?" A voice called. We both turned to see Kid standing in the doorway to the courtyard, propping the door open with his hand.

"K-Kid!" I said, instantly felt nervous of his presence. "W-what are you doing here?" God, I hope he didn't overhear anything…

"Looking for you actually… I haven't seen much of you today." It's true, I've been with Kim all day talking. "I didn't expect Kim to be with you though. What are you guys up too?"

"Can't I hang out with Crona?" She gave him a look.

"Uhmmm… I don't see why not. Just didn't know you guys did that much…"

"Well to be honest… Crona used to ALL the time. But It's actually only been recently that we've gotten close again, right Crona?" She turned to me, giving me a knowing smile.

"Kim…" I whined, urging her to stop talking. If she keeps saying these vague statements that only we can understand then Kid's going start asking questions.

"I see… well I had no clue you were so close. Sorry if I was interrupting anything. I'll get out of your way." Kid apologized.

"N-no wait Kid! You weren't in the way!" I blurted before he could leave.

"Yeah." Kim smirked. "In fact Crona was about to go looking for you herself."

"You were?" He looked to me.

"I.. I was?" I turned to Kim confused.

"Of course you were!" She gave an over enthusiastic smile that really puzzled me.

"I… I guess I was then…?" I turned back to Kid.

"You two have fun now?" Kim waved goodbye. What was she doing? It felt like she was teasing me but I don't know what for.

"So Crona…" Kid said as we walked through the school together. "What's going on with you lately? You've been…. weird…"

"I… I have no i-idea what you mean." I tried to say calmly.

"My point exactly." He smirked at my stuttering. "So tell me. I won't be able to stop worrying until you do."

I looked to him. "Why are you worrying about someone like me?" It was me who should be the one worrying about him after all.

"Because…" He began. "Because I just do."

"I see…" I glanced away. "Well hopefully things won't be like this for long then.." I had a plan, and one I couldn't tell Kim about just yet.

* * *

"Are you sure about this!?" Eruka shouted at me. I was able to call her over to meet up with me one night without anyone noticing. I knew she still worked for Medusa.

I nodded. "I'm completely serious."

She pulled the edges of her hat down with both hands. "Oh man… Why would you want do something like that…" She moaned, I could hear concern in her voice.

"I can't really tell you the reason. But trust me, there's a good reason for it all!" I tried to reassure her. I sounded stupid though, I could tell. She didn't look convinced in the slightest.

"Okay then..." Eruka reluctantly agreed, still she looked uncertain of my words. "I'll see what I can do then. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

* * *

"So why can't you come with us tonight, Crona?" Maka asked me suspiciously. Tsubaki and Blackstar put on another get together at their place tonight and everyone was invited including myself. But tonight was the night I had to attempt to put my plan I had been keeping to myself in action. There was no way I could go.

"Yeah… It wouldn't be the same without you!" Tsubaki added trying to encourage me.

I searched my mind for a legitimate sounding excuse. But none came. "Sorry guys, there's just no way I'll be able to go tonight. Next time I'll be there!" I promised, hoping they wouldn't press further for a reason. I really couldn't think of a good one.

Everyone looked disappointed. I felt bad… but hey, it's not like I'm skipping out for a bad reason, right? What I'm doing will hopefully be for the best.

* * *

I looked up at the night sky, it had to be about 10:30 or 11:00. Hopefully everyone was having a good time at Blackstar's place. Meanwhile I've been out on the streets for about 20 minutes standing and waiting.

"Man… it has been a while…" I breathed out. "Maybe Eruka couldn't pull through on her end after all."

"I can't believe it's true." I could hear a sinister voice mock. My blood instantly ran cold. "I thought Eruka was joking, but here I see you waiting patiently… so she must have been telling me the truth." I turned to face the familiar voice, second thoughts and doubts filled my head when I actually faced her, none other than my mother. Could I really be in my right mind? What was I thinking confronting Medusa directly?! "I haven't seen you my darling since the DWMA took you in. So what brings you to want to meet me all of a sudden?" She smirked.

"I… I- I want to-" I clutched Ragnarok's handle tightly, I already had him withdrawn while I waited for her earlier.

"Crona… why don't we talk without Ragnarok here. It seems so threatening you having him out like that." She was taunting me. And I couldn't do anything about it.

I just stood in place silently, shaking nervously. I have to do this… for Kid and for the rest of my friends at school. But I can't bring myself to face her…. I knew I should have brought Kim… she would have helped me get my act together. It's too late now.. what do I do…

"Well Crona?" she said again, this time sounding more impatient. "We both know what you planned on doing. I was slightly intrigued… I wanted to know if you really had the guts to even try… but if you're just going to disappoint me…" One of her vector snake like arrows slither out from behind her. It was pointing at me. "Then I don't have time to further waste on you."

The arrow accelerated towards me at top speed. Knowing I wouldn't be able to evade in enough time my instincts just told me throw Ragnarok out of the way, clench my eyes shut and wrap my arms around me as I waited for the inevitable contact. The next instant I knew definitely heard the sound of flesh being penetrated... that I was sure of. But instead of feeling the pain of the arrow in my abdomen… I just felt an uncomfortable weight on my shoulders.

Peeking an eye open, my view of medusa was blocked by that over another person. He had both hands on my shoulders but stood a few inches from me. My eyes trailed downward, realizing the arrow. The one suppose to hit me… it was through him instead…

"K-kid?" I questioned in shock.

It appeared his legs gave out from the pain and he slowly fell to the ground. "Kid?!" I squatted down next to him. What was he doing here?

"Looks like my job here's done…" Medusa nodded satisfaction. What was she saying… she was talking like she knew this would happen.

"Y-you.. you knew?" I looked up at her.

"Of course." She scoffed. "Did you really think I came out here all this way to dispose of you? I'm sorry to inform you, but you're not worth that much of my time."

"How did you know this would happen?" I shouted, surprising even myself with my volume.

Medusa just smirked and faded away instantly.

As upset as I was with her, there was someone more important in front of me that I should focus my attention to. "Kid… what are you doing here? Wasn't there some party at Blackstar's?! Why aren't you there."

"Because I… I found out what you were planning to do, and I.. I couldn't let that happen.." He choked out, immediately spitting up a puddle of blood after finishing.

"Who.. who told you?!" I pressed. Who ever told him… they set him up. Medusa had to be in on it to id she knew he would come when he found out. But who could have told him? Eruka and Medusa were the only ones who should have known… I don't understand. Kid didn't seem like he was going to give me a response…

"Don't worry Crona…" He reach a trembling hand up and gently rubbed my cheek, wiping away tears I didn't realize I had. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Why.. why would you do something so rash…"

He forced out small laugh. "Originally I was just going to stop you before you even met up with her, but I guess I didn't get in time… It was too late, the only thing I could think to do is block the attack."

"You idiot!" I shouted. "The only reason I came out here was to prevent something like this from happening to you!" I felt more hot tears stream down my face. I wasn't really mad at him, more so at myself.

"You know Crona… there was something I've always wanted to tell you…" Kid said weakly, he laid his head against my lap and closed his eyes. "But… for some reason… I seem can't remember what it was…"

* * *

"Are you kidding me?! You went off on your own like that!" Kim shouted after I told her all that happened that night. However, she was much more upset by my going off on my own than Kid's death.

"Okay I get it… I made a mistake and that was stupid of me… but there is a bigger problem here!" I shouted back.

Kim crossed her arms and huffed. "What were you thinking back there? What made you think you couldn't tell me? Do you not trust me?" She was persistent on staying on that topic. It must have upset her more than I thought. "Sure the plan was a bit bold, but if you were serious about it why didn't you tell me? I would have went along with you no matter how crazy the idea." She pouted.

"I'm sorry…" I looked down. "It seemed dangerous -"

"It WAS!" She interrupted.

"And that's why I didn't want you to come!"

"Idiot…" She scoffed. "This whole damn thing is dangerous! Ever since we accepted this mission there has been countless risks involved. Like that spell for example, shit would have sucked for us if I messed it up somehow."

"..."

"Look…" She took a deep breath, calming herself a bit. "I'm not mad that you messed up, that was a mistake, we both probably would have messed it up. But if we're gonna mess up we should do it together. We're both in this together, right?"

"You're right…" I sighed. "That was stupid of me and unfair to you. I'd be really upset too if you did something like that."

Kim gave a nod, satisfied with my response. "Good… now what do you suppose we do about the current predicament?" She said coming to sit next to me. "You seem shaken up quite a bit by all that happened tonight."

"Why wouldn't I?" I forced a nervous laugh. "It's my fault this happened. He did it to save me… why would he do something like that?!"

"Maybe because he likes you?" Kim suggested casually.

"Well we are friends. I would hope so… but that still seems a little drastic."

"No he might like-like you." I didn't follow. Kim shook her head and laughed. "Tell me Crona… what do you think of Kid?"

"Huh?" I blinked. "I think we should save him I guess…"

She rolled her eyes. "Well obviously that's a given. I guess, how does Kid make you feel?"

"Sad?" I said unconfidently. "He keeps dying. It makes me sad."

Kim suddenly slammed her head against the wall behind us. "You're hopeless…"

"Wh-what I d-do wrong?!" I panicked.

"Nothing, nothing. I guess you don't really get what I'm trying to ask…" She sighed. "However… I've had my suspicions about the two of you for quite sometime now…" she added, sounding more like she was talking to herself and not me.

"What should we do now then…?" I asked.

"Same as what we always do, although this time there better not be any secrets between us, you understand? We work together!"

"I understand, no more secrets, I promise."

* * *

I guess I really don't feel like recalling the stories from the next 2 or 3 timeline attempts….They all were pretty similar. And of course, they all had the same result.

The one that really shook things up for the 2 of us was the one before the one we're at now. Feeling discouraged by all our failed trails behind us, we came here with low hopes expecting nothing but a repeat of our failures again.

"Why the long faces?" A voice called out to us, it was Kim's partner Jacqueline. She came out to meet us in the courtyard with a plate of snacks in her hands. "I always see you guys hanging around here lately. And you've always been so down… something's wrong, isn't there?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about anything!" Kim reassured her partner. I saw her smile as she said that, Jackie really made Kim happy.

I stood up, I thought I would head out and give them time alone together, it would probably cheer her up.

"Crona, where are you going?" Jackie asked. "I brought enough for the three of us!" She smiled and held out the plate to me.

I shook my head and smiled. "No thank you, I was going to head out anyways. Thank you for the offer though. You to go ahead without me." I left the courtyard and was instantly greeted by yet another concerned person.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." It was Kid.

It's been harder and harder to face him lately. We realized me being around Kid would prevent anything, just delay it so I ceased my following him around like the last times. I thought that would distance us and he wouldn't notice me like he used to, but here he was.

"Did you need something?" I asked politely.

"Walk with me." He stated. I did as he asked and we walked together in silence until we reached the school's top floor balcony where we were alone.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"You tell me." He turned to me.

"E-eh? Excuse me?"

He leaned his face in close to mine. "What's going on with you Crona, you're not yourself. Everyone's worried about you. You're very cold and distant, something happened, didn't it?"

I glanced away. "I can't tell you…" But I really wanted to.

"Why not?" He asked, his serious tone turning into one of more concern.

"I just… can't…"

"If somethings upsetting you then you should tell someone, maybe we can fix it."

"I don't think anything can fix it…" I sighed. "I've tried. Believe me, I have. And I keep trying but..."

"I wish I knew what you were talking about. I guess I can't really understand the situation. Are you sure you can't tell me? I really want to try to help if I can. If you don't tell me that's fine but at least tell Maka or someone."

"I'll tell you…" I paused. "If you really think you can help. But I doubt it."

"I'll still try my best to help." He smiled.

"Alright" I sighed. "But not here… or now."

"Let's see... how about tonight? Why don't you come over to my place tonight and we can talk about it then?" He offered.

"I can deal with that." I nodded.

* * *

"Hey Crona, wait up!" A voice called. I turned around; it was Maka. She came running down the hall towards me. "Hey Crona, lets hang out tonight!" She smiled sweetly at me.

"To-tonight? I can't actually. Is tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"It's fine, what's going on tonight?" She asked curiously.

No sense in lying to her, it's not like it was a big deal. "Kid invited me over to his place tonight."

"Ahhh… I get it." She smirked. "Good for him! Taking my advice and taking the lead!"

"What are you talking about?" Really… what was she talking about…

"Oh nothing at all!" She patted my back playfully. "Just have fun tonight… but not too much fun, if he gets weird call me and I'll come running over there to Maka-chop him!"

What was she going on about? Kid and I were just going to talk, she made it sound like something more was happening.

* * *

"Oh hey Crona!" It was Liz who greeted me at the door when I arrived. "I was surprised when Kid said you were coming over tonight. Glad you could come!" She was being overly friendly. Everyone was with me lately, my gloomy mood must have been noticeable to everyone I guess.

"Thank you Liz." I smiled. "Where is Kid by the way?" I asked as I walked in.

"He's up in his room." She pointed towards the stairs.

"Uhmmm…" I stared at her waiting for her to give me further directions. I have never been Gallows manor except for get togethers with everyone. So I had never been on the upper floors before, I had no clue where his room would be.

"Oh right!" Liz said, probably realizing the same thing. "I'll take you up there, come on follow me!" She said as she led me up the stairway.

"This place looks much bigger on the inside." I said as I looked around on the upper floor. There were quite a few rooms I could tell just by walking through the one hallway. "It must be nice living in such a big house."

"Not really, at least not when you're living with a guy as obsessed with cleaning as Kid is. It's a lot of work!" I giggled shyly at her complaints. "Oh, by the way this is Kid's room. Kidddd, you in there?" She knocked loudly, before giving him a chance to respond she flung the door open.

"Elizabeth!" He immediately shouted. He was sitting on his bed with a book in hand. "What do I tell you about barging on me?"

"Well Crona's here and you didn't answer right away sooo…."

"I told you I respond after you knock eight times! That's the rule!"

"No one has time for that! Whatever, did I tell you Crona was here?"

"You did…" He turned to me. "Sorry about my weapons behavior." He smirked, I knew he was taking a jab at Liz.

"Do you wanna go there? I'm not afraid to embarrass you around Crona!" Liz challenged her meister.

"Fine… fine. I get it… Thank you for bringing her up here." He instantly backed off Liz.

"No problem." Liz smiled, instantly going back to a cheery attitude. "If Kid bugs you, just call me over, I'll take care of him." She winked at me before heading back downstairs.

"Sorry about that." He gave a nervous laugh and set his book down. "Liz, Patty and I really do get along well at home, we just bicker a lot."

"It's okay, I think it's nice. It means you guys must be close."

"Well… I suppose that's true… but anyways, what you originally came her for. Uhm, you'll keep your promise, right?"

"Yeah... " I glanced away. I had no clue how this would go, I mean… I'd be telling him all that I went through these past few timelines… I would be telling him he died! And I had to watch it happen, and not just once. How would he take it? Not to mention his father is against the magic Kim has used, does that mean Kid would hate it too?

Stupid thoughts…. It's too late for me to back out now. Kid sat at the edge of his bed and patted at a spot next to him. I reluctantly inched towards him and took the spot next to him.

"So… Crona?" He tilted his head innocently. I'm sure he was expecting a silly little problem that's been bugging me, nothing like what I was about to tell him.

"I-I-I…." I choked out.

"You….?" He leaded.

"I was given this mission by Stein… both me and Kim were given it… It's pretty important… but we keep failing. It feels like we'll never succeed. No matter how many times we try…"

Kid nodded, trying to understand. "We all have things we don't succeed at right away. You both are very strong and capable. I'm sure you two will be able to get through it."

I don't know about that...

He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, "What's this mission that's so important by the way?"

"To… prevent your death…." I looked down.

Kid turned to me and blinked a few times. "Uhmm… I think I misheard that. What was it again?"

"To prevent your death." I said with less hesitation.

"..." He continued to stare at me. "I'm sorry… I really think I'm not hearing you correctly…."

"No, you probably heard me just fine. Kim and I are supposed to prevent your death… but… but…" I brought my knees up to my chest and hugs them tightly. "But… we keep… you keep… you always...You always end up dying in the end!" I blurted, burying my head in my knees afterwards i felt my eyes begin to water.

"Wait… Crona… slow down. I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe that was a bad dream you had.. I'm right here. Alive and well!"

"N-no…" I shook my head as the tears began to fall. "You've died… five or six times now, most of those times I had to watch it happen!"

I was crying hysterically now, the words just kept spewing out without anything being filtered. The feelings I had bottled up for all those timelines were finally coming out, and there was no stopping them now.

"Stein gave us this book of old spells only constructive witches could use, there was a spell that could give the user the power to travel back and change the past. He- he asked us to go back and prevent your death from happening. You were killed by Medusa… and if not Medusa it was some other witch. Everytime we go back you forget all the times we'd have together from the previous timelines. We've gone back so many times, overtime ended up with you dying. Why do you keep dying? I don't want to watch it happen anymore! It's not-"

My venting was cut off by a pair of arms pulling me in. "That's enough Crona…" He gently calmed me, twirling a strand of my hair around his index finger.

"But.. Kid…" I sobbed. "I don't know what to do…"

"Is all this… what you're saying, is it true?" He asked calmly.

"I wish it wasn't."

He pulled away and looked me in the eye while still keeping his arms on my shoulders. "Crona… I want you and Kim to never do that spell again. Not only are you do messing with one of the most dangerous things in nature: time; but you're also causing yourself to suffer. I don't care that Stein told you girl to do this, it's just not worth it, do you understand?"

"But Kid… If we don't you'll-"

"Shhh…" he placed a finger over my mouth. "You've worried about me enough. We'll figure something out. But for now… I think you and Kim should take this to Stein, my father and probably the death scythes."

"I- I can't…. Stein set all this up behind Lord Death's back. And it wasn't just Stein behind it, Spirit and Sid were in on it too. Even Liz and Patty!"

"Then…" He paused. "Would you two be willing to tell this to Stein, Sid, Spirit and the rest of the death scythes? And if they want to tell my Father that would be their choice. I just really think you guys should bring this to someone of more authority…"

"I'll- I'll have to discuss that with Kim." I said.

"If you do… tell me, I'll go with you guys. If you want that is…"

I nodded. "I'd like that… but once again I'd have to talk to Kim to make sure she is."

"I understand." He agreed. "By the way…"

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you… for telling me. By the sounds of how things went tonight, I'm assuming you haven't told me before in the other times. So.. thank you. I'm glad you did."

"N-no… No problem." I looked down and smiled nervously. I felt so weird for some reason, all light and fluffy on the inside. I stood up and tried to shake off the feeling. "Thank you for listening Kid.. I think I'm going to go talk with Kim."

* * *

After telling Kim all that happened she agreed with what Kid said and settled with going to talk to them about everything. The three of us met up the next day and met with Stein, Spirit, Sid, and two other death scythes: Justin and Marie. There Kim and I explained all that had happened thus far to them. They all didn't have trouble believing us, especially Stein.

"I don't know what to say…" Stein said after we finished. "I'm rather impressed with you two girls. I feel bad that I'm not able to remember the time I gave you that mission though."

"It's fine." Kim said. "But what are you going to do, now that we told you?"

"To be honest… If we all did this behind Lord Death's back… I'm not sure if we should tell him yet…" Spirit threw out.

"You're right, I don't think we should keep it from him forever, but for the time being it might be best to keep it between the people in this room." Stein agreed and turned back to us. "Kim, Crona. Thank you from bringing this up to us. We won't require your time any longer today, but I'll be keeping in close contact with you for the time being. You're excused for the day, you too Kid."

The three of us left the room, the adults were probably discussing this between themselves. All that was left for the three of us to do was wait. It was only the next day when we found out the consequences of yesterdays meeting.

"G-guys!" Maka ran into the room and shouted at us. "Guy's… there's- there's a big problem!" She panted. "Hurry! Come quick!"  
Kim and I exchanged glances with each other, both having a bad feeling about what might be happening.

"How… could this happen…" I heard Tsubaki ask in horror.

"This is insane…" Soul said in shock.

"Sis…" Patty clung to her sister's arm for comfort.

In front of us were the same group of people Kim, Kid and I met with just yesterday. All of them were on the floor in Stein's office. Slaughtered.

"This is no coincidence." Kim whispered to me grimly. I nodded in agreement.

"Justin… you're okay!" Maka said somewhat relieved. I turned to see if what she said was true. She was kneeling next to the blonde death scythe. He was badly injured but he was conscious, just barely. "What happened here?" Maka shook his shoulders.

"Witches… they found out…" He gasped.

"What? Witches? What did they find out?" Maka asked in a panic. The only ones who understood were the three of us. Maka quickly stood up and headed for the door. "Soul, we're going to the death room and telling Lord Death, someone stay and watch Justin!" She shouted as she ran out of the room, Soul following suit.

"Crona… we're going… we have business to take care of." Kim said as she grabbed my wrist and led me out of the room. I saw Kid give us a protesting look as she led me out, he probably was going to follow us.

"Wait… you two!" Kid called as we were halfway down the hall. Just as I expected. "You better not be planning on… you know."

"Mind your own business." Kim snapped at him and continued to lead me away.

"Wait!" He caught up to us and grabbed my other wrist. "Don't do this!"

"Idiot, you're next you know?" Kim growled. "Their ultimate goal is you. I don't know how they found out Spirit, Stein and the others knew about this, but I can guarantee you things aren't going to go well from here on out in this timeline if we stay." She tried to pull me away from him but he held a tight grip on my wrist.

"If you do this I'll tell my father. He won't let you get away with it." Kid threatened.

Kim sighed and let go of my wrist. "Fine… whatever have it your way. If you wanna die that bad be my guest. But I hope you're content with putting Crona through even more pain in that case." She glared.

Kid let go of my hand as well. "I'll be fine, I'll find a way that doesn't involve turning back time. I'm a grim reaper after all, everything will be fine. Let's go Crona." He said turning around and making his way down the hall.

What? Why was I supposed to go with him?

Kim grabbed me by the shoulder and leaned into my ear. "1 am… at the usual place… until then, stay by his side, and don't let him notice you leave." She smirked and gave me a sudden push in his direction. "See you soon." She winked as she took off down the hall.

* * *

"I can't believe they're all... " I trailed off. I was kneeling on Kid's bedroom floor still in shock of the events. It was about ten at night, three more hours. "How… did the witches find out about this?" This wasn't the first time… in the one timeline Medusa knew Kid would be there, and someone told Kid about me meeting with Medusa. There had to be someone going between the school and witches… Probably someone in the school who was really on the witches side. Who could do that? Both times we kept the number of people we told at the bare minimum. Heck, most times we've told no one!

"I don't know how they found out…" Kid sighed. "But it's too late to change the fact that they know…"

"I feel like... I'm somehow to blame…" I trailed off.

"Why do you say that?" He asked coming to sit by my side.

"I don't know, somehow I find myself having a connection to your death. Like the first time you tell me you have something important to tell me and then leave for a mission to fight my mother who ends up killing you. Another time we were supposed to meet up after school and I go to meet you where we planned and you're dead when I show up! Oh god… and I can't forget the time you died trying to save me… that's just to name a few. And now when I tell other people about the past they end up dead the next day?! I really feel like there's a pattern here…"

"I don't think you're to blame." Kid said calmly. "You're probably just overthinking… things will be okay. I'll make sure of it."

"I just… I just don't want to see you die anymore…" I admitted, feeling tears gather in my eyes again.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen, just for you." He smiled, pushing a piece of hair out of my face. "You know… I never thanked you.."

"T-thanked me?"

"Yes…" He leaned his face in close to mine. "For all you've done, you did it protect me."

"I.. I.. yeah, I guess so…" I stammered, feeling a bit flustered from our closeness.

"It means a lot to me. You… you mean a lot to me too…" I could tell he felt a bit embarrassed by that statement for some reason. "And so…" He placed his index finger below my chin and tilted it upwards. He slowly leaned in towards me and softly placed his lips onto mine. I immediately felt my face rise in temperature and my heart race. Nevertheless, my eyes fluttered closed and I pressed back against his lips. I've never felt such a wonderful feeling like this before. Who would have thought such a simple action would make my heart beat so fast.

Kid finally pulled back and looked me in the eyes once again, I could see his face was pink and flustered, mine probably was too. "So.. Thank you."

* * *

Kim and I were back at the courtyard, it was 1 am like we planned. I was able to sneak out just like planned. Kim was busy rereading the spell like she always did before hand. I brought a finger up to my lips, they still felt tingly.

"You've been touching your lips a lot since we met up." Kim said, her eyes still on the book. "And then you get that silly grin on your face and you blush." She looked up at me and smirked. She knew.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I denied.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about…" She smirked. "Kisses are totally normal! In fact I've done it before too."

"You have?" I asked, slightly surprised. "With who?"

"Promise you won't tell?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not... but I can't believe you kept it a secret that you had a boyfriend to begin with."

Kim laughed. "I don't have a boyfriend… I have a girlfriend." She winked.

"Don't tell me-"

"Yup." She nodded.

"You and Jackie? I should have totally saw that coming..."

"Try to keep that to yourself though… we're not exactly all about that attention. But anyways, back to the spell."

"Uhm… about that…." I bit my lip.

"What is it….?" She looked at me curiously.

"I've been thinking… for a while actually…" I poked my fingers together. "I find myself coincidentally related to Kid's death somehow…"

"What do you mean?" Kim asked. I briefly explained my theory that I had told Kid earlier to Kim. "I see… I that is a weird coincidence…" She nodded. "But there's no way this could ever be your fault in any way! After all, you're trying to protect Kid."

"I know but…." I took a deep breath. "What do you think of… well… going back to a time… where Kid and I haven't met."

"Crona…?"

"Think about it… I'd still be with Medusa right? I could find out about her plans if she thought I was loyal to her… and most importantly… I could stay far away from Kid… I feel like, well he might be better off not meeting me… I really think it's somehow my fault, and I'm not able to notice it."

"Crona…" Kim closed the book and looked at me seriously. "Do you know what it would mean going back to a time where you and Kid never met? You'd be going back to a time where no one at the DWMA will remember you… all your friends… they'll think of you as an enemy… no one will remember you."

"I know…" I looked down. "But if it's to help save everyone… then I'd do it."

"But still… I think it'll make you unhappy. Even if we succeed you'll still be a stranger to them all. To Maka, your best friend? And Kid, the reason behind all of this? You want them to forget you?"

"I can deal with that…" I assured her. "I really think… it might be for the best anyways."

Kim sighed, giving in. "Alright… lets do this… don't say I didn't warn you though."

_As quickly and as quietly as she could, the pink haired girl crammed her belongs into her back pack. The girl flinched at the sound of her zipper closing, afraid it made too much noise. It appeared everyone was fast asleep still. She glanced at the clock on the dresser, 12:25 am lit up in neon blue numbers contrasting the darkness of the room. "Almost 12:30…" she gulped. "I need to leave right away." Standing up, the girl quickly swung the backpack around her shoulders and headed out of the room without looking back. She continued to head down the stairways, still trying to be swift and stealthy at the same time. Once she made it to the door another challenge faced her, getting out of the house quietly. The girl turned the door handle to the right as slowly as she could before pulling it in. She wedged her way between the small door opening she made and ever so slowly shut it behind her. Once all was clear she made a mad dash down the walkway towards the road._

_Once making it to the road she decided to have one last look at the manor behind her. 'I wish I didn't have to leave so soon..' she thought. The girl forced a weak smile 'We will all meet again soon though, I promise… everything thats going to happen… it's going to be what's best for everyone." She faced forward with a more confident look. I-I'm not going to let anyone down again."_

_Back inside the mansion a dark haired boy woke up in confusion to a noise he though to be a door slam. "Patty..? Liz?" he called out. No response. "It was probably one of those two getting up to go to the bathroom or something." he muttered as he layed back down. His golden eyes glanced at the clock. 12:28 it read, too late to be awake. The boy rolled back over to try to fall back asleep. But something seemed off. As if he was forgetting something but nothing came to mind. "oh well." he sighed as he closed his eyes. If it was truly important he would have remembered it._

* * *

**Just added that last part (the part in italics) cuz it was the first lines in chapter one, so you can kinda see what that part meant. Took 12 chapters but I explained it.**

**And so the end of this chapter leads into chapter 1... so next chapter I'll pick up where we left off in the current time. Now that back story stuff is explain I can move forward with the plot. Whew. Thank you for reading as always! Please review! I really love getting them and they motivate me more than I can motivate myself XD until next time~**


	13. I don't want to talk

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day, Crona walked out of Sid's office and went on her way to meet up with Kid like usual. A hand grabbed her shoulder from behind stopping her in her tracks.

Crona looked over her shoulder. "Kim?" She questioned.

"Big plans for us today Crona, big plans!" She smirked eagerly.

"Today? As in right now? Why didn't you give me a forewarning? Kid's probably waiting for me… I can't just run off with you all of a sudden like this."

"Kid will be fine, you don't want to miss out on today."

"I'm going to get in trouble…" Crona frowned.

"This is important stuff!" Kim tempted.

"Fine… I'll go along. What are we doing today then?"

"That's the spirit!" Her friend cheered. "Today begins our investigations on possible suspects!"

* * *

"This is stalking!" Crona protested.

"No, this is investigating." Kim clarified.

"Stalking… we look like stalkers. Why him anyways?" Crona peeked around the corner at the older boy they were following. The blonde, priest-like, death scythe with skull headphones. Justin Law. "How did he end up on your list of suspicious people anyways? He's like the most loyal person to Lord Death out there."

"And isn't that weird how obsessed with Death he is? He likes him a bit too much if you ask me." Kim said. "Not to mention… the part that really makes me suspicious was that he was the only one to survive last timeline. I mean he was injured, yes, but still, how did he not die? Sounds sketchy."

"You think he told the witches then?"

"Well yeah… there was only a small handful of people we told, and chances are witches wouldn't kill someone on their side. But he probably made sure he looked injured so as not to draw suspicions on why he was the only one perfectly okay. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah… that is a pretty good point." Crona turned back to the boy in question. He was praying in front a statue of Death. Could he really be a traitor? "But how do we know for sure? Following him around won't do us much good. He just sits around and prays all day."

"He's sure to slip up sometime when he thinks no one is watching!"

"So what, we wait?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, we waited."

And so they did, staking out the death scythe for an entire hour. Crona's patience grew thin.

"I'm going to scream!" Crona ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Watching him is like watching paint dry! He does nothing! Nothing at all!"

Even Kim found herself not able to take anymore. "What do we do then? He's the most likely one of the list of people I have…"  
"Who else is on this list?" Crona asked.

"Stein, but he's the least likely. He's only there because he always seemed to know a lot about Medusa and witches. Apparently he and Medusa had a thing at one point in time, or so I hear. But then again he wouldn't have given that mission if he was on their side. Not to mention he was killed last time." Kim explained

"I see… I can't see Stein being the person. It would be highly unlikely."

"Then there's Eruka, she is on there because of the time you told her about your plans to take on Medusa. She's the only one who COULD have know. But then how would she know about last time? She can't infiltrate the academy. There's just no way. She's too well known of a witch. It had to be someone we told last time and Justin was the only one to survive of them all."

"But how would Justin know about the time when Eruka was the only one who knew I wanted to fight Medusa?" Crona pointed out. "Using that logic it can't be Justin either."

"Yeah but… someone told Kid right? The person who told Kid had to be someone from the academy or he wouldn't have taken their word for it. Medusa could have passed the information to the person who goes between the academy and the witches, which could be Justin."

"Still… that's a pretty roundabout plan… seems like there would have hundreds of simpler ways to trap Kid if they had Justin on their side. Also how does that explain the times where we told no one?"

"Ugh.. you're not helping by shooting down my ideas!" Kim groaned.

"I'm just saying it's most likely not Justin that we're looking for. I'm not trying to be difficult."

"I know… But of all the people you have to admit Justin is the most likely one on that list…"

"Yeah, I suppose. But that still doesn't make him a very likely one..."

"He's better than nothing though! We just need to step up our game. Crona, go talk to him!" Kim ordered.

"What? Why me? He's your suspect!"

"I know but he won't budge around me, I'm a normal student in his eyes. You're a demon sword associated with a witch! And if he's really on Medusa's side then he should know you're her daughter! So… go up there and ask him: 'Have you been keeping an eye on Kim lately?'"

"Why would I ask that?"

"Because the person Medusa described said was going to keep an eye on me since she's still suspicious, duh! Now go, go go!" Kim shoved Crona out from behind the wall.

"Kim…" She whined quietly, but Kim just responded with gestures in Justin's direction._ 'I'm going to embarrass myself if he's not the one...'_ Crona regretfully thought to herself. The pinkette took a deep breath and reluctantly approached the reverent death scythe. "Uhm… Justin… sir…" She had never actually had a one on one conversation with him before. She didn't know what to expect.

"Hmm?" He looked over to the shy girl seeking his attention. He didn't recognize her, probably a student though. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I uh… Have you been keeping an eye on Kim lately? I think she's been suspicious, don't you think?" Crona forced out in the most serious tone she could make, but on the inside she was screaming.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?" He asked politely.

"You know… Kim, the girl _'she'_ told us to keep an eye on."

"That's it Crona, now you have!" Kim cheered from the sidelines.

"I'm sorry young miss, but I don't seem to follow what you're trying to tell me. No one has told me to look out for anyone." He confessed calmly. "I wish I could help you there though but sadly I can't"

_'I'm going to jump off a building I look so dumb right now!'_ She screamed internally. "Oh, uhm no problem. Sorry for bothering you!" Crona apologized and quickly ran back to Kim, wanting to spend no further time around him.

"Damn, I thought for sure we'd get a reaction… maybe he's playing hard to get." Kim sighed disappointedly.

"No more please.. Just let me go home." Crona pouted, covering her face in her hands.

"It wasn't that embarrassing. He seemed pretty understanding of it all." Kim reassured her.

"I still look dumb. I knew this was gonna happen." She continued to sulk. "He didn't even recognize me as the demon sword like you thought he would."

"Alright, I'm sorry. We can be done for today. To make it up to you I'll treat you to Death Bucks on our way back."

"...Really?" She peeked between her fingers.

"Really, Really!" She gave her friend a thumbs up.

"Ahhh Kim-senpai, and Crona-senpai! What are you guys going here?" A cheerful voice asked. The pair of pinkettes looked up to be greeted by their NOT class underclassmen Tsugumi.

"Oh- Tsugumi.. we were just… uhm…" Kim searched for an excuse.

"I know what you guys are doing." She smirked. "You're following around Justin Law aren't you?"

"Wh-what… no! we just…"

"No need to be embarrassed! As a matter a fact that's what I came here for too!" She smiled.

"Huh?" Crona and Kim said together..

"I had no clue you guys liked him too! But then again, who wouldn't. Now we can do it together! I'm so excited! Look at how cute he is! That pretty blonde hair, how he always has those headphones in… so quiet...so mysterious!" She squealed as she carried on about the boy.

_'This girl is crazy...'_ They thought at the same time exchanging looks with each other, knowing they had to get out of there. And fast.

* * *

"Man I did not expect Tsugumi to show up like that…" Kim grimly reminisce as they walked out of DeathBucks. Kim kept her promise to make it up to Crona for earlier. "That was just…. weird."

"Tell me about it." Crona nodded. She couldn't help but give a small smile, she really did like Tsugumi. She was an interesting girl.

"Man I can't believe the Justin idea didn't work out… I'm still going to keep an eye out for him. I don't know why but my gut's just telling me to."

"I wish you luck then…. Oh by the way, I forgot tell you I saw Medusa the other night. She actually came into Death City and asked about us." Crona told her.

"What really?" Kim asked, suddenly interested. Before Crona could continue to explain a voice called to them from down the street."

"Crona? Is that you?" it was Kid, staring at them with a puzzled look.

"Crap… I'm dead." Crona gulped.

Kim took this as her signal to leave, after all they didn't want it know they were meeting up with each other often. Kim slipped away before Kid reached Crona in time.

"What are you doing wandering around town? I was looking for you everywhere!" Kid said. He was clearly upset.

"I just…. felt like it." She trailed off.

He gave her a doubtful look. "Was that Kim Diehl you were just with?"

"A-Ah, who? H-her? Well it… it might have been..."

Kid sighed. "If you were going to be with someone you should have just said so… then I wouldn't have worried." He said as they began walking back.

"Sure." Crona agreed trying to end the conversation. He didn't want him to press on idea of her and Kim being around each other.

Kid frowned at her usual coldness towards him. "I had no clue you and Kim were friends, do, uhm, you guys talk often?"

"Not really." She lied.

"Still, I'm surprised Kim of all people you're friends with, she's not exactly… friendly… to most people."

'Please drop the subject.' She begged inside her head. "Why does it matter who I talk to? Do you have something against her?"

"Not really… Well, I don't know about her actually." Crona noticed her had a faraway look in his eyes when he said this. She wasn't sure what it could have meant. "But don't worry about that, if she's your friend then it's probably fine."

"R-right…"

There was an unsettling silence between the two of them for a few moments.

"Uhm so…. how was school today for you?" Kid asked Crona as they continued to awkwardly walked back to gallows manor together.

"Fine." Crona said briefly.

"..." Kid sighed internally_ 'Why are you being so difficult to hold a conversation with?'_

"..." Crona sighed to herself just as he did._ 'Why do you keep on trying to talk to me?'_

The pair both felt like slamming their heads against a wall out of frustration with each other.

A thought popped into Kid's head "Just so you know, I won't be home later tonight. So it will be just you, Patty and Liz. But I'm sure you guys can manage. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but it will probably be late."

"Yeah?" Crona glanced over to him, showing a bit of interest. "Where will you be?"

"I just have somewhere I have to be… why do you want to know?" he asked.

"No reason."

"Good then, glad we're on the same page."

_'Don't ask it, don't ask it, don't ask it, don't ask it!'_ Crona repeated to herself in her head to push back the question dwelling on her mind. "So uhm… Are you by chance going to be hanging out with Maka tonight?" Crona asked. _'God damn it I knew I was going to stay it… I'm so stupid… and now I look stupid!'_

Kid eyed her suspiciously. He wasn't expecting that sort of question. "Maka? What makes you ask that? Have Liz and Patty been rubbing off on you? That sounds like something they'd ask me."

Crona shrugged. "Maybe."

"Well to answer your question, no that's not my plan for tonight."

"For tonight?" Crona raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like it could happen other nights then."

Kid shrugged. "Who knows." Crona felt a tightening in her chest.

_'I don't know why I'm so upset… I'm sure when Maka was cheering for me when it came to Kid all those times, she probably felt the same way I do now. I guess this is my punishment. Probably. Why do I feel so torn though, Kid and I can't be anything, the right thing to do is to want him to be happy with my best friend Maka. They're the two most important people to me, I should want them to be happy together.'_

"So…. what do you want to talk about?" Kid asked, they still had a bit of distance until home.

"I don't want to talk."

Usually Kid would have ignored that comment as he was far too used to her resistance. But this time she looked genuinely trouble by something so for once he finally let her be.

* * *

Liz approached Crona from behind and placed her hand on her shoulder, startling the girl. "You can stop pretending to do homework now. Kid's not here." She smirked.

Crona looked up from her studies and smiled at Liz. Liz knew Crona always pretended to do school work at home to get Kid to leave her alone. "Right, I forgot… Do you know where's he's at tonight?" She asked, closing her notebooks.

Liz shrugged. "Who knows. He's a grim reaper so I just assume he has business of sorts when he goes of like this."

"Oh, so it's a normal thing?" Crona asked, feeling a bit relieved.

Liz took a spot at one of the other chairs at the table. "Yeah it happens every so often." Liz responded, reassuring Crona's thoughts.

"You know Crona..." Patty entered the room and joined them at the table. "I was always wondering something."

Crona turned to the younger sister. "Yes?"

"Why is it that you don't like Kid so much? You like talking to us and other people from the school.. I was wondering why Kid's the only one you dislike." Patty tilted her head curiously.

"I was wondering that too." Liz chimed in. "You guys are always bickering, you ignore him and give him the cold shoulder. But you seem content with the rest of the world."

"Huh… well I uh…." Crona poked her fingers together awkwardly. "Kid and I just don't get along." She said reluctantly. _'How else am I supposed to respond to that?'_

"That's not the complete truth." Liz said blankly. Patty had a similar look of disbelief on her face, they weren't going to settle for her response. "I think Kid wants to become friends with you. Even though he won't admit it he's slightly fond of you, ya know."

Patty nodded in agreement. "Kid always complains about you when you're not around. That means he thinks about you when you're not around a lot. Even if it's complaining you're still on his mind"

"Exactly, He means well, he really does…. So do you think you could be a little bit easier on the guy?" Liz requested, scratching at the back of her head.

Crona looked back and forth between the two, she understood where they were coming from, they were just looking out for their meister. And from just about everyone's perspective she was being unreasonably rude to him. The pinkette gave a defeated sigh. "It's not like I ever hated him. Believe me when I say I don't like acting like that. But Kid and I… just can't be friends."

"Why not?" Patty protested, slamming her hands on the table, she looked like she was getting upset by it. "He's being really nice and worries about you! Just let him!"

Crona refused to budge though. She didn't budge for Kid, and she wouldn't for Patty either. "Well he needs to stop worrying about me. He's better off forgetting about me and I'm trying to make that happen." She said calmly. "Nothing good would come from me being close with your meister anyways. If you realized that you wouldn't be so upset."

"What are you even talking about?" Patty said, her confusion causing her to get more frustrated.

Crona really didn't want to argue with the younger pistol, especially when Patty was only getting upset because she was worried about Kid. Kid wellbeing was in both hers and Patty's intentions but they just couldn't see eye to eye. All Crona knew was if they both cared for Kid they shouldn't be fighting. "Please just try to understand Patty, I don't want to hurt your meister in anyways." She responded passively.

"Then why don't you-"

"Patty, it's alright." Liz calmed her sister.

"But sis!"

"No, it's alright." Liz stood up. "I believe her. Kid may be annoying sometimes but I'm sure there's a good reason behind why she's so adamant on this. Or atleast… I hope there is…" She gave Crona a look as if saying _'You better have a good reason for this._' "Besides, this house is chaotic enough, let's not start anything."

Crona internally thanked Liz for being reasonable for her sister. She felt bad for the sisters though, after all she wanted nothing more than to agree with them. She hoped there would one day be a time where everything could be explain to everyone.

* * *

**I was originally going to end the chapter after the convo with Crona and Kid but it ended up being short so I added the Liz and Patty part. They needed some more attention in this fic anyways. I like writing about them.**

**Til next time~**


	14. Finals are coming

Crona could feel something tense in the air as she sat with the usual group of seven at lunch. It was_lunch_ time, right?… so why was she the only one eating? The pinkette stared at the piece of meat on her fork, contemplation if she should take the bite or not. She decided to set her fork down, she couldn't bring herself to eat if she was going to be the only one. She looked across the table, everyone had their noses a school book and/or notebook. That would be expected from Kid and Tsubaki and most definitely Maka. But Soul? Liz!? Patty?! BLACKSTAR?!

Crona wanted to asked what was up but everyone seemed so into their studying she was afraid to interrupt.

_'What do I do… this is so… awkward...'_ She looked up at Liz who was sitting across from her at the table. She gently tapped her hand with her finger to draw her attention.

Liz looked up in surprise, she was engrossed deeply in the notes. "Huh…? Oh, what is it Crona?" She asked.

Crona's eyes gestured at the rest of the table as if to ask what's going on.

"Oh I forgot, Crona you're kind of out of the loop since you're not in our class." Kid said, the conversation between her and Liz got his attention.

"You're so lucky you're not in our classes Crona." Patty sighed, joining in also.

"What's going on?" Crona whispered so as not to disturb the rest of the table. Especially not Blackstar, that was a sight she thought she'd never see again.

Kid set down his notebook and looked at her grimly. "Finals are coming."

"..."

That was it? Were finals really such a big deal? Even so, Kid, Tsubaki, and Maka were the only ones who really worried about those anyways.

The conversation got around to the rest of the table and most dropped their books. "Stein wasn't too happy with our last test scores so he gave us a little… well, "encouragement" to get our grades up." Maka explained.

"Basically… none of us can get below an 80 or ...or else.." Liz trailed off apprehensively.

"Or else _'special lessons'_ with Stein." Soul burted. "And then he gave us that damn smirk…." he shivered. Crona nodded, understanding completely.

"It's not like I'm afraid of Stein like you guys!" Blackstar slammed his hands on the table. "I just felt like studying.. that's all!" He tried to defend. Everyone knew he felt otherwise, even if his pride wouldn't let him admit to his fear of Stein. No one could really blame him as they felt the same way.

"Do you think you guys will to do well?" Crona asked Liz, tilting her head in concern.

"If we study like nobody's business all week. It's Monday now… exams are Thursday…. and we'll probably get our grades on Friday."

"Then a two week break off school!" Patty cheered.

"Yeah but we won't be able to enjoy that break if we don't get an 80 or better…." Liz reminded her.

"It would be so much cooler if Stein would reward us for getting above an 80 instead of punishing us for getting lower…" Soul sighed.

"It's proven positive reinforcement is more effective than punishment, Stein should know that." Maka agreed. "Then again this is Stein… he would enjoy doing this to us more."

"We should do something then" Liz chimed in. "Like something to reward ourselves with if we make it, ya know? I mean we'll be studying hard all week, and break starts the day after we get our tests back, we need to have a party or something to celebrate!"

"Yeah and invite the other meisters too if they made it." Soul said.

"But we'll need a place big enough where we can do this at…." Blackstar said. On cue, everyone turned to Kid.

"Why my place?" Kid instantly protested "Last party we had with everyone, there was drinking involved and the place was a mess the next day! Ugh, and I was too hungover to get much cleaning done until the afternoon. It was a horrible time!" .

Crona giggled quietly to herself. Although the party he spoke of would have been too far back for her to have been there, she had recalled other ones back in the times she was friends with them all. Kid always fussed over the state of gallows manor afterwards. It was always funny and kind of cute watching him.

"Come on Kid… all of us will be studying like crazy all week! If we all get over an 80 that will kinda be a big deal, right?" Liz nudged her meister.

"I think we should first be we'll all pass before we make plans like that." Kid pointed out.

Before Liz could get in another argument the lunch bell rang. Everyone got up and gathered their belongings for class. Crona on the other hand was headed back to Sid's office, before she walked out she overheard Kid asked Maka something about studying after school together.. Maka's face lit up at the question. Crona quickly headed out pretending not to notice.

* * *

Crona waited patiently for Kid after school like she always did; he always came for her. But today it was just Liz and Patty who greeted her.

"Kid said he couldn't make it today." Patty explained. "He left class right away with Maka. He asked us to come get you though!"

"I see…" Crona nodded.

"There's no way we're going home right away though!" Liz smirked mischievously "Kid's got a study date with Maka. We are so going to spy on that shit."

"No way we could miss that!" Patty agreed.

"Aren't you excited Crona?" The older sister looked over to the pinkette who looked a little on the gloomy side.

"H-huh? No it's not like that… I'm excited!" She forced a smile.

"You sure? You don't look that way."

"I was just worried about you two is all… It takes away from your study time." She lied. In all reality watching Kid go on an implied date with Maka was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Oh don't worry about that. We plan on studying tonight. But right now this is something we can't miss!" Liz reassured the pinkette.

Crona sighed and went along up to the library with them. They were so excited for their meister, and who could blame them? But she couldn't bring herself to share in the excitement. Watching them study together was uneventful for the most part. The majority if the time it was actually studying after all, however there was frequent blushing and giggling going on between the two of them. Part way through they noticed a certain albino boy peeking around a bookcase next to them.

"No way Soul, you're spying too?" Patty whispered excitedly to her significant other.

"Well yeah, I couldn't help but be curious." He shrugged.

Crona rolled her eyes. Soul should probably be studying too. Her gloomy mood was easily turning into an annoyed one. Why was this getting so much hype? It was frustrating her that everyone thought the stupid study date was a big deal.

"How cool would it be if our meisters were dating?!" Patty said. "It would be like Meister-weapon couples! It would be so much fun!"

"Yeah that would be pretty cool, huh?" Soul agreed.

"That would leave me to be a huge fifth wheel though." Liz frowned.

They were there for quite sometime, Patty, Soul and Liz spent the time watching the pair and making teasing comments to themselves. They seemed to all be having a fun time. With nothing better to do, Crona took to looking through the bookshelves as she really was not in the mood to join them. Finally Kid and Maka ended their studying for the day, however that didn't mean things had to end there for Crona.

"I'm feeling confident for the most part. I've never gotten below a 85 on a test in Stein's class, but I'll still probably be studying the rest of the week." Maka laughed. The couple walked out of the library together, still unaware of the group slowly trailing behind them.

"I'm sure you'll do fine regardless. You're the smartest in our class." Kid said smiling. "But if you're going to study the rest of the week… maybe I will too. We should again tomorrow."

He shoved hands in his pockets. He felt nervous but he was trying his best to sound confident.

Maka's face beamed and she nodded eagerly.

"So what are you doing now?" Kid asked "If you're not going home right away…."

"No way! Did you hear that?" Liz squealed. "He totally asked her to hang out if she's not going home right away."

"Would this make it an official date then?" Soul smirked.

"It just might!" Patty said looping her arm in Soul's.

_'I really hope we don't have to follow them on their "date"'_ Crona thought to herself. _'I just want to go home.'_

"We totally gotta follow them to see how it goes!" Patty said answering Crona's unspoken question.

"Agreed!" Liz nodded.

They all first followed them into Deathbucks. Liz, Patty, and Soul did the cliche "sit around the corner and hide behind the menus" sort of thing. Master, who would normally be against loitering in his shop, recognized them and figured they were up to their usual nonsense. So he let them be with whatever shenanigans they were doing. Crona didn't even bother to watch. She didn't have to. The 3 gave a verbatim commentary of every single move Maka or Kid made.

_'People go on dates everyday. Why is this one such a big deal?'_ she groaned to herself. But really she wanted nothing more to be the person everyone gushed over when she was around Kid. She wanted people to talk about what a cute couple her and Kid were and worry about how their dates went. She really wanted to be Maka right now

Kid and Maka finally left the shop and the group of four followed suit. It was now later in the afternoon and they were walking around the park aimlessly together. After a few minutes Soul finally said the words Crona had been waiting to hear all afternoon.

"I think we should head home." He interrupted. "Everything's going pretty well, and if things keep that way we should probably give them privacy."

Liz sighed. "It can't be help. You're right, let's head back. Ready Patty? Crona?"

Crona nodded, probably a little too eagerly for someone who was supposed to be indifferent.

Patty gave Soul a hug and a peck on the cheek goodbye and the three were finally headed home.

"You sure you're alright Crona?" Liz asked. "I can't put my finger on it, but something seems off about you."

She shook her head. "No I'm alright I promise."

"You were probably kinda bored back there, huh? I'm sorry you had to come along with us. I know you probably aren't as excited about these things as we are."

"It's okay, it was fun actually. I'm glad I came." She said. Lying had become second nature to her lately.

* * *

"Whew… they're finally gone." Kid sighed in relief.

"About time! Did those idiots think we wouldn't notice them?" She giggled. The group trailing them became rather obvious after the pair had left the school. "I wonder why they were so persistent…" She poked her fingers together shyly.

"Probably from their perspective this was a date and they got excited." he assumed.

"Wait... was it a date?" Maka blinked. Like them, she was under the impression it was one.

"Well I…" He trailed off. "It could be one… I guess…"

Maka frowned. "You never give a straight answer."

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you I like you, but instead of giving me an answer you just avoid me! And now you're finally talking to me again… you're asking me to hang out all the time and you act nervous sometimes like you could like me. I have no idea what is going on, you're just stringing me along with no straight answer. You won't even say if this is a date or not. It either is or it isn't!" The twin tailed girl ranted on. "I think I deserve some sort of answer…"

Kid blinked in surprise at her forwardness. He never really realized what he was doing, he was still unsure of this all himself. "I guess I… I don't know myself. I mean, I don't see why I wouldn't like you, I mean you're everything I'd look for in a girl but I can't feel myself wanting any sort of relationship. But if I had to date anyone it would be you..." He gave a nervous laughed as he scratched the back of his head. _'Something about that sounded weird...I am so going to get slammed in the head with a book for that.'_

Surprisingly when he looked back at the girl she was… smiling? Did he actually do something right? That was impossible in a situation like this.

"I-I guess… as l-long as there's no one else you like.. then I can be okay with that." She stammered nervously, trying to hide her blush.

Kid nodded. "Should we call it a day then? We should probably both head back…"

"Yeah, you're probably right… but before I go…" She leaned up gave the shinigami a timid peck on the cheek. "I-I'll s-see you tomorrow then K-kid?"

"R-right…"

* * *

"Ahhh what brings you home so late?" Patty smirked as Kid through the door.

"You two should know… you were there for most of it, right?" He smirked right back at his weapons.

"Who…? Us? I have no clue what you're talking about!" Liz said innocently. "We were at home studying like good girls, right Patty?"

"Okay sure... Well tomorrow you better go straight home unless you actually have business at the school." Kid said. "And no, spying on me is not considered business."

"Yes Kid…" They said together in defeat.

Kid walked into the living room where he assumed he'd find Crona. He had not really seen much of her that day. "Crona, how was your day?" He greeted.

The pinkette looked up, after identifying Kid she instantly gave an annoyed look. She immediately walked out of the room without saying a word to him.

The shinigami was thrown off guard with her sudden coldness. She was always cold but not this icy.

"Crona…" He repeated following her into the hallway.

"What?" She turned around and glared. She was no where near over all that happened that afternoon, and seeing Kid reminded her of it all over again. It was Kid's fault she felt that way so of course she took it out on him.

"What is going on? Did something happen?"

"Not at all." She said shortly, She knew it wouldn't convince Kid but she really didn't care.

"Crona…" he trailed off again.

There was concern in his voice. Why was he concerned for her anyways? "I just want you to leave me alone. That's all!" She shouted turning back around to head upstairs.

Kid quickly grabbed her by the wrist before she could get any further. "And when have you ever know me to leave you alone when you told me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well today would be a good day to start…"

"I don't think so… What is going on? This behavior is out of nowhere."

"I…. just need to be alone for now" She lowered her head so her bangs covered her face.

Kid paused for a moment before letting go of her wrist. Without another exchange of words between them Crona ran upstairs alone. Kid sighed and returned to the kitchen where his weapons were.

"What happened?" Patty asked, scooping a spoonful of strawberry ice cream from the pint she and her sister were sharing. "You and Crona fight again?"

"You guys are always going at it. Like a married couple." Liz laughed before shoving her spoonful in her mouth.

"She's upset about something it seems like… Like really upset. To the point where I don't even want to pry anymore." Kid sighed.

"She seemed fine earlier today. Must be just you." Patty said. "Did you do something mean to her?"

"I hardly even talked to her today! How could I?"

"Maybe she's mad you didn't talk to her."

"I doubt that. She seems to enjoy herself more when I'm not around."

"What if she was just being a huge tsundere this whole time?" Liz teased.

"Comparing her to one of those anime people doesn't do me any good." Kid rolled his eyes. "I don't know… maybe I really should just leave her alone."

Both sisters over exaggeratedly gasped together.

"What?" He asked.

"Kid? Leave Crona alone? That's unheard of in this house. You can't be the real Kid!" Liz accused pointing her index finger at him.

"Elizabeth be serious please."

"Fine fine… If Crona's upset give her some space. You can't solve every problem of hers. We have finals to worry about this week so maybe that will give you something else to worry about. Crona will probably be fine by the time break starts."

Kid nodded. The older sister made a good point. "I think I just might take that advice."

"Anyways…." Liz smirked and turned to her sister.

"Yeah… anyways!" Patty added on.

"Anyways…?" Kid titled his head.

"Your date with Maka dummy!" Patty exclaimed excitedly. "Tell us about it!"

"He actually left me alone…" Crona sighed laying her head back onto the pillow. She was alone in the dark room where she could openly share her thoughts. "I need to stop thinking about all this romance stuff.. it will just upset me and distract me from what's really important. Kim and I still have so much to do…" Although she was well aware that she would not be working much with Kim this week since Kim had to worry about exams for herself. Crona would be all alone.

The pinkette rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into the pillow. "Kid…"She sighed. "Why do you be with Maka it's not fair!" The thoughts were back again already. She really need to forget them. They were nothing but a distraction; she need to work on saving Kid, and nothing else. "But even if things all work out and I can save Kid… he'll be with Maka instead, won't he? Even after everything I've gone through… I still won't be the one by his side." She bit her lip in disappointment of the harsh realization. She finally understood why Kim told her she might regret having Kid forget her.

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon. Kid was studying with Maka at the library. Liz and Patty were at home studying as well. Kim had not said a word to her all week, she was probably studying also most likely.

There was no one for Crona to keep company, and she was very bored. Having nothing better to do, the pinkette headed down to Deathbucks to put in one of her weekly shifts.

That day it wasn't just Tsugumi working, but her meisters Anya and Meme as well. Crona didn't know those two as well so she planned to just keep to herself. Fortunately even though Anya and Meme didn't really know Crona they kept her included in the conversations. There was one downside to working with Anya though. What she talked about most was the thing Crona wanted to get her mind off most; Kid and Maka.

Crona did empathize with Anya though, even though she wouldn't tell her she felt the same way it was still kind of nice to hear someone out who was going through something similar to her. Similar but not quite like her.

"From what I hear… not only did they study together yesterday and hang out afterwards… BUT they're studying again today and tomorrow!" The blonde underclassmen fumed.

"Who knows… they just might become a couple soon…" Tsugumi said sympathetically.

"Life is so unfair! I told Kid-senpai I liked him months before Maka-senpai did but I got no response from him! It just is saddening when you see the person you've had your eyes on for a while go off with someone else. Especially when you technically came first." She groaned.

_'I know what you mean...'_ Crona agreed to herself._ 'Life really isn't fair.'_

To Crona's surprise the shift that day was fairly busy and all four girls were kept Busy. Many students had their study sessions at Deathbucks so business was fast. She saw many familiar faces from Class Crescent Moon there like Blackstar and Tsubaki.

"Oh Crona… I had no clue you looked so cute in that uniform!" Tsubaki complemented her kindly when Crona came around to deliver their drinks to them.

"Th-thank you… are you guys here to study too?" She asked setting down the cups.

"We're trying to. Blackstar wasn't focusing very well in the library so I thought a change of scenery might help out." Tsubaki explained.

"That's not true! Tell her what really happened Tsubaki!" The blue haired ninja protested.

His weapon sighed. "Actually Blackstar was being too loud and we got kicked out… Although I don't see why you're proud of that."

"I don't like the term 'kicked out' though… it was more like I was too big or a star for the library people and they had to asked me to leave when they realized they weren't worthy of my presence.'

"Of course…" Tsubaki said before looking back up to Crona. "Anyways, thank you Crona! We won't bother you any longer, you look busy after all. Good luck at work!"

Crona nodded. "Thanks, good luck with your studying."

"That was such a long day!" Meme stretched her arms up. The 5 hours went by and shop was finally closed.

"Tomorrow's going to be even busier since it's the last day before exams." Tsugumi said. "Crona-senpai… you should come help us again tomorrow! It will be so busy we could use the help!" Anya and Meme nodded in agreement.

"O-okay… I will then!" She smiled. How could she say no to them? It's not like she really had anything better to do, everyone at gallows manor was busy anyways.

The halberd's face lit up. "Awesome! We'll see you tomorrow then!" She waved goodbye and headed back to the dorms with her meisters.

* * *

"Welcome back Crona!" Patty cheerfully greeted the demon sword. She and Liz were studying at the dining room table. Crona looked around, there was no sign of Kid.

"Kid's not home yet." Liz said, figuring Crona was looking for him.

"He's not? It's so late though…" Crona frowned.

"Probably with Maka still I'm guessing." Liz said, she seemed happy about that thought.

"Looks like it." Patty said looking at her phone screen. "Soul texted me saying Maka's not home yet either. They must still be together."

"The school library closes at 7:00 though… it's two and a half hours past that… They couldn't still be there." Crona said. She didn't know why she brought that point up, she already realized if they were still together this late they probably weren't studying anymore.

"That can only mean one thing!" Liz cheered.

"I know right?" Patty agreed. "He better tell us everything when he gets back. I hope it's soon though… I'm getting tired."

"I'm tired as well… I think I'm going to bed already." Crona said. She didn't want to be around when Kid got home. If she was fast asleep she wouldn't have to hear about anything.

"You sure? You just got home Crona…" Liz frowned.

"Yeah, it was super busy at work today with everyone coming to study for finals. I just want to crash." She forced a smile.

"Right… well we won't keep you then. Have a good night Crona."

The pinkette nodded. "Goodnight guys." She turned and headed up the stairs. Liz watched her slowly walk away to their room. She waited until she was completely out of sight before she spoke up.

"Kid's right. Crona does seem a bit...I don't know, bothered by something maybe." Liz said.

"How can you tell? Crona's never exactly 'happy' to begin with. I couldn't tell any difference." Patty said.

"I don't know.." Liz sighed. "But something is up… It's almost depressing watching her."

* * *

The next day was about as uneventful as the last for Crona, but for everyone else it was do or die time. The day before finals.

On the way to school Kid didn't really acknowledge Crona, and Liz and Patty were entertaining each other. Once they got to school Kid went straight for Maka, forgetting all about the lonesome demon sword. They exchanged some notes with each others and discussed plans for after school. Crona showed up at Sid's office early that morning. Lunch was just as bad. Once again she was the only one eating. She didn't really care anymore and got over being uncomfortable with being the only one eating.

After school was just the same as everything else. She didn't even bother checking in with the sisters before heading out to work. Work was going to be busy. Being busy would get her mind off other thoughts. Tsugumi, Meme and Anya were there too, she's at least have someone to talk to if she wanted.

Well at least work was supposed to cheer her up. Until two familiar customers showed up.

Crona tapped Anya on the shoulder.

The blonde princess turned around. "Crona?" She blinked "Did you need something?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help the customers at that table over there?" She pointed the a booth by the window where a certain pigtailed meister sat with a certain grim reaper boy. Crona knew Anya wouldn't say no to that. The blonde meister gave a nod and went on her way.

"H-hello… welcome to Deathbucks… can I get you two anything?" She greeted. Her voice was cheerful. Too cheerful. "Ah-Kid! Is that you.. what a surprise!"

"Surprise indeed…" He sweatdropped. He exchanged an awkward glance to Maka. This was probably one of the worst situations he could be in. Being confronted by the other girl who liked him while he was out with a different girl. "I had… no clue you were working here today…"

"You bet! Me, Tsugumi, Meme and Crona-senpai."

"Crona's here?" It felt like he hasn't talked to her in ages. He glanced over to the counter where the pink haired girl was at, pretending not to watch their table.

"Yes Crona's here… but what about you Kid? What brings you here. And with Maka too?" Her voiced dropped at the last sentence.

"I- I mean we are studying of course!" He quickly explained.

"Yeah.. I'm sure…" She said, nothing pleasant in her voice anymore. "So what can I get you?"

Anya pretended to write down their orders, but ended up just scribbling on her notepad. She planned on bringing them the wrong orders anyways. After giving them the unwanted drinks she headed back to the counter to complain to Tsugumi. Kid looked like he wanted to say something about the drink situation but kept himself composed. Crona felt bad for him despite everything.

"Ugh, he's on a date with her right and front of me and he still lies to my face! Who would like a guy like that!" She pouted.

"You apparently." Crona said. Tsugumi giggled in agreement._ 'And me too unfortunately...'_

"I'm sure Kid just didn't want to cause you any trouble in the middle of your shift. Kid's the type to avoid drama anyways." Her weapon rationalized.

"That doesn't make up for the months I've been waiting though…" She continued to sulk.

"She gave us the wrong drinks Kid…" Maka pointed out obviously.

"I know.. but it was probably on purpose and I don't want to start anything here. I'll talk to her later I promise." He sighed. "You can have mine if you don't want yours."

"It's not a big deal let's just get some studying done. I wanna go over chapter 17 again."

"Of course… sorry about that." He said as he opened his book.

After a few minutes an unexpected waitress came by and dropped off to drinks in front of them. The ones they originally ordered.

Kid looked up in surprise. "Crona?" he was more expecting Anya to be the person.

"Th-this is what you wanted right?" She turned to face away from them. As upset as she was.. she couldn't bring herself to actually dislike Kid over all this.

"Yes…" A warm smile spread across his face. "Thank you Crona."

She felt her heart race,_ 'Why do you have to look at me like that…It makes it so hard to not like you.'_ "It's not a big deal…" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear nervously. "It's kind of part of my job to keep customers happy and all."

"Well it looks like I made the right choice having you work here. You must be very good at you job it seems like." He said approvingly. "Also this is the first time I've seen you in that uniform, you looking surprisingly cute in it."

Maka gave a protesting look at Kid's compliment.

"Wh-what are you saying… S-stop s-saying wierd stuff like that." She tugged at her skirt nervously. "I-I need to go back to work." She quickly turned around and walked away from their table as fast as she could.

Kid smirked at her embarrassment and turned his attention back to Maka who for some reason was glaring. "Uhm… what?" He blinked. Did he miss something?

"You… think Crona's cute.."She pouted. "I guess I just realized you live with Crona and spend all your time worrying about her… I was wondering if you might… you know…"

"What? Like her?" Kid asked bluntly.

"Well… yeah."

"Heh, not really. Never have I once thought of her in a romantic sort of way since I met her. But I suppose I am drawn to her in a way that I can't really understand."

"Sound's like you like her then."

"N-no! I promise it's not like that. I really don't feel anything towards her in that sort of way. I promise."

"Okay then, I just wanted to make sure I guess… but we should really get back to studying. There's a lot more I still wanna cover before we go."

* * *

The day was finally here, the group all gathered around the door of their classroom waiting in anticipation together.

"I was up until 2am studying, I better do good!" Liz said.

"You're not supposed to stay up late the night before a test though…" Maka told her friend regretfully. "Lack of sleep could hinder your ability to do well."

"What?! What do I do now? I feel so stupid!" She tugged at her hair anxiously. "I'm going to fail and get dissected by Stein! This is bad… Kid help me!"

Her meister shrugged. "It's too late to do anything now. Just go in there and do your best."

"Hah! Nice knowing you Liz! You're Screwed!" Blackstar laughed.

"Kid… is there a way I can turn back time and get a good nights sleep?!" She asked her meister in a panic.

He rolled his eyes. "No Liz, you can't turn back time like that. That's just silly."

"Sis you'll do fine. You did good when I quizzed you last night" Patty said encouragingly.

The school bell rang after Patty finished her statement. The Seven members of Crescent Moon stomachs dropped simultaneously. One by one they slowly filed in along with their other classmates. Kid was the last of his group. Before he walked in he felt a timid tug on his jacket sleeve. He turned around to face the pink girl he was leaving behind.

"Crona? Did you need something before I go? I can't be late." He said.

"N-no.. I mean… I just…" She stammered before collecting herself. "G-good luck on you exam… I guess…"

Kid smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll do good just because of that."

Crona frowned. "That's not true. Don't baby me."

Kid shook his head. "No it's true. Thanks to you wishing me luck I am sure I'll do well now." he teased.

"Yeah whatever, just go to class already." She huffed, pretending to be a little bit mad at him.

"Of course, I'll see you Crona." He smiled before heading in the room. She could finally let out the smile she had been holding back not that he was gone.

* * *

**Ahh yes, it's about time I actually do something about the love triangle going on. I almost forgot about it hahaha. I'm excited to make the next chapter, it is going to be rather... interesting. ****Thank you for reading and Please reveiw! It really makes my day. ****next chapter should be out soon! **


	15. Forget about it for tonight

"Cheers" Liz shouted raising her wine cooler in the air. "For we all live another day!"

Blackstar raised his beer up as well. "Was there any doubt I would fail though?" No one answered but a few giggled in response.

It was Friday night and they had all gotten their test scores back just hours ago. Almost everyone in the class had passed the test, according to Stein only 6 people had gotten below an 80. The class average was an 88 and his threats must have worked on them all because it was a huge bump from the previous class average of 72. Like the seven had planned, they ended up doing the 'end of finals' party at Kid's place. Along with their usual group they had invited Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Hiro, Jacqueline and Kim. Of everyone at Kids place who made it, the rankings went like so:

Maka, Kid, and Ox took the top spots of perfect 100s; Tsubaki-97; Jacqueline-95; Kilik-92; Liz and Soul- 90; Kim-88; Harvar-87; Patty-84; Blackstar-83; and Hiro barely sliding by at 80.

"I think we need to have a moment of silence for the 6 poor souls who did not reach that 80 percent." Soul said mournfully. "May their poor souls rest in peace." Liz and Blackstar nodded in agreement.

"Guys you make it sound like Stein is going to torture them to death or something." Maka rolled her eyes.

"_Special lessons_ with Stein though…" Liz said. "I think we all know how that's going to go."

"Whatever, we all passed that dumb final and we got a whole two weeks off school to look forward to!" the blue haired assassin proclaimed. "Let's just have a good time!"

Everyone could agree to that.

"You look a little lonely Crona…" Patty said sliding a wine cooler over to the girl. "It's a party! Let's get crazy!"

Crona pushed the bottle away a few inches with her finger. "I don't know, I'm only here by default since I live here. I didn't take that super hard final like you guys did so I don't see the point in me celebrating." She tugged the trim of the short dress she was wearing. Not having much clothes of her own she had to borrow one of Patty's party dresses. She was fine with wearing her school uniform but the sisters insisted she _had_ to dress up since everyone else was going to. However the huge downside to borrowing Patty's dress was that it was too big in the chest and too short in the skirt.

"Silly." Patty pushed it towards the girl again. "That's not true. We all want you here… you're our friend too so have some fun with us." She flashed her a smile.

Crona glanced across the room at Kim, she was messing with Harvar and Kilik and she seemed to be having a good time. Crona figured if Kim was letting loose just for this one night then it wouldn't hurt if she did. She might as well, right? "Thanks Patty…" She smiled and twisted off the spiked bottle top to the wine cooler. She knew she had to be careful with how much she drank tonight though. Just a little bit. Given her body type she was the lightweight among all lightweights. It didn't take much for her. She had learned that from past experiences.

"Come on Maka should you really be drinking that? You're so gonna get wasted tonight and I'm gonna laughed!" The pair heard Blackstar tease from across the room.

"I am not!" Maka protested after taking a timid sip of her drink. "Not tonight, I'm only going to drink a little bit!" Patty, Soul, Liz, Tsubaki and Kid exchanged knowing looks to each other. If Crona wasn't supposed to be out of the loop she would have joined in too. Everyone knew Maka didn't know how to handle her liquor. Every time she swore she was 'just going to get a little buzzed' it turned into a complete disaster. She wasn't very experienced with drinking though, so she didn't really know better like the rest of them.

"Ugh I'm so going to have to be the one taking care of her when this goes downhill." Soul sighed.

The party went on for another hour or so and the majority of the party goers were already intoxicated, if not there yet they were close. Blackstar was taking on his usual role of 'life of the party' and being especially loud. Maka was getting close to her limit and was getting goofier by the minute. Crona sighed as she watched Maka try to converse with Kid. It was in a cute 'almost drunk person' sort of way and Kid seemed to be amused by it. She just wanted to stop thinking about them and forget the unpleasant thoughts. She took another sip of her wine cooler, it was her second one and it was mostly full still.

"Croooona, why do you gotta be so sad looking?" Liz threw her arm around the pinkette and pulled her close. "You're sooooo pretty. Cheer up!"

The pink haired girl cringed, the smell of alcohol on Liz's breathe was strong. "Thank you for your concern Liz, but I'm alright…" She said prying the tipsy girl off her.

"Nonsense, nonsense. I saw that sad face of yours from across the room… and you know, you know what I thought?"

"What did you think?" She said monotone, Liz was probably going to tell her anyways.

"I thought… Crona looks so down in the dumps. I should go and cheer her up!"

"Really."

"I'm serious!" Liz shouted as if Crona was doubting her for some reason. "It's a party Crona… you should be excited. And I know what will help you get in the spirit!" She smirked hovering a shot glass in front of her face.

Crona had no clue what was in it, but probably something much stronger that what she was sure it was much stronger than what she was sipping on. "No thank you Liz…" She backed away. "I'm trying to avoid getting drunk if you know what I mean."

"But you look so sad and you're at a party! Whatever's bothering you should just forget about it for tonight. Just for tonight."

Crona took a hold of the small glass Liz had been dangling in front of her. She looked back up at Kid and Maka and back down at the glass. "Forget about it for tonight, huh?"

* * *

Kid stumbled out onto the back porch to get some fresh air. He felt buzzed but he wasn't drunk, not getting drunk was the goal for his night. He never liked the feeling of intoxication to begin with. He was hanging out with Maka earlier but soon she finally lost it and once she was completely under the influence it was Soul's job to look out for her incase she did something dumb. Her weapon was all to used to having to babysit his meister at parties.

Kid look a seat on one of the benches outside. He really need a break before he went back inside, being one of the very few slightly sober people was quite stressful.

After a few moments alone he heard the slider door the back porch slide open. He looked up and saw a certain pinkette standing in the doorway. "Crona?" He blinked. She was leaning against the door frame like it was holding her up for support. Her hair was ruffled and on of the straps on Patty's dress was sliding down he left shoulder, she was in complete disorder. Crona gave him a confused look, Kid instantly could tell by her bewildered expression that this girl was most definitely drunk. He smirked. "Can't say I expected you to get intoxicated like this. Then again you look like you'd be quite the light weight."

Crona didn't hear a word he said, but she knew he was talking to her, to that she smiled. Forgetting to shut the door behind her, she clumsily walk towards Kid, her bare feet stumbling on the pavement every few steps. It was almost...cute.

Kid scooched over a few inches to make room on the bench for the dizzy girl, but where she actually decided to take a seat completely caught him off guard.

Once reaching the bench she disregarded the spot next to him and climbed into the shinigami's lap. She absentmindedly began nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck as she curled up into his lap.

"Kid…" She purred.

* * *

**Yeah okay, I am def excited to write drunk Crona. I'm sure we all kinda know where this is gonna go. And I am trilled. Heheh  
****Short chapter yes but I'm struggling to get through finals these next to weeks. I was going to combine this chapter with the next one together as one but I thought it wouldn't hurt splitting them up. The next one is going to be longer and it should be out soon~**


	16. What am I going to do with you?

**Yeah so this is gonna be one of the times I ACTUALLY get to write some Kid and Crona so I'm going all out for it. I'm way too excited, Enjoy~**

* * *

"Kid…" She purred, nuzzling her nose in the crook of his neck and curling up into his lap.

Kid's face instantly shot up degrees in temperature. What was this girl doing?! "Uhm… Crona…" He coughed, hoping she would soon realize her actions.

She pulled her face away and looked at him directly. "Yes Kid?" She had a hazy look in her eyes and a plastered smile on her face.

"You're uhm... sitting on my lap…" He pointed out awkwardly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. "I am."

Kid had to realize she wasn't fazed by this at all. In fact she was most likely doing this on purpose. _'What am I supposed to do now? I get she's drunk but why is she hanging all over me of all people? I'm her least favorite person, am i not?'_ He wasn't sure how to handle this situation. "Okay… well why are you on my lap?" He tried.

She began nuzzling the side of his face affectionately. "Becauseeee Kid... I just wanna be with you all the time. But I can't... life isn't fair at all! Then you go and hang out with other girls and I don't like that! So now you're mine Kid… mine all mine." She hummed happily.

"I-I-I'm… I'm…what?" He choked out. The shinigami couldn't believe what he was hearing from the girl who supposedly hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. He knew she was drunk but alcohol wouldn't be enough to change how you completely feel about someone. This girl on his lap was a complete 180 from the Crona he knew. "But Crona.. I'm pretty sure you uhm... don't like me."

"Nahhh." She hummed.

A thousand different thoughts were racing through his mind about what to do about his current predicament. He didn't know what to think, say, or how to react to her.

She pulled away from Kid again, disappointed in his lack of affection. "Don't you like me too Kid?" She frowned.

_'How do I answer that?!'_

"Well I... don't dislike you."

"Well I didn't ask you if you dislike me silly." She playfully leaned in towards the side of his head nuzzling the side of his face for a moment before teasingly biting down on his ear. "So do you like me or what?"

"C-Crona! What are you-!" He gasped, his hands grabbed onto her sides in surprise. Her teasing felt surprisingly enjoyable. He wasn't sure if Crona making him feel that was should be considered a good thing though...

"Yes Kid?" She smirked moving from his earlobe back down to his neck. She pushed back the collar of his dress shirt and replaced where the clothing rested with her lips instead, mimicking the nibbling she did on his ear to his neck now.

"C-crona y-you really have to.. stop.." he sharply inhaled. "I don't think you have any idea what you are doing…" His hands gripped her tighter as he tried his hardest to ignore how it made him feel._ 'Does she know what she's doing…? More importantly why haven't I gotten her off me yet?'_ He screamed inside of his head.

The demon sword just responded by sinking further into his lap and continuing her teasing.

"Oh god…" he moaned out. Never in any of his days of knowing this girl did he ever expect he'd find himself in situation like this. He had not planned for what to do with a girl like her in his lap… drunk… biting down on his neck.. and to make it all even worse he was actually feeling somewhat aroused by it. The demon sword was never a potential love interest in his eyes… so why was it so incredibly hard to actually stop her?

Crona eventually released his neck and stared him in the eyes once again, behind the hazy, clouded, expression of an intoxicated girl, there was a look of longing in those navy eyes. "Kid." She said place her index finger below his chin and lifted it so he was looking directly at her.

"Y-yes?" He breathed out.

"You know what I _really_ wanna do?" She smirked.

"Uhm… what?" He cautiously asked. Based on how she was behaving thus far, he reallydidn't want to know her answer.

"I really wanna… kiss you."

* * *

"Look Maka… I promise you, you don't have to study for anything right now." Soul sighed. He had one hand rubbing his meister's back, the other arm was wrapped around his just as drunk girlfriend who was clinging onto him.

"N-no… I shouldn't be here… I should be at home studying… I'm such a horrible student… I deserve to fail." She wailed. "Maybe that's why I haven't made you a death scythe yet! Because I'm a failure of a student!"

"Soul! Souuul! I thought we were gonna go play a game together!" Patty whined.

"I'd love to.. but who's gonna look after Maka if I go?" Soul turned back to his partner who was having her own little breakdown.

"I don't knoooow." She slurred. "Leave that to Kid or something. He is gonna be her boyfriend soon anyways, right? Let him get used to it."

"Where is Kid anyways?" Liz butted in. "You know I haven't seen him in like… a long time. Same with Crona? Where did those two go anyways…"

"Kid?" Maka perked up at his name. "W-where is he? I want to see him!"

"Alright, alright, we'll go find Kid." Soul assured his meister as he helped her up.

Kim Diehl overheard the conversation from a few feet away. Kid and Crona both haven't been seen in a while? Something in the back of her mind, probably the logical part of it, told her that something didn't seem right about Kid and a drunk Crona being missing in action together for a while. However she too had quite a bit to drink that night and couldn't put her finger on what exactly she should be worried about. The witch quickly disregarded the thought and went back to join the party.

* * *

"Crona, just how much have you had to drink." Kid said bluntly.

"Who caresssss you should just kiss me you dummyyyy." She giggled slurring her words.

"I'm sorry but it just sounds like... a bad idea." He said , trying to phrase it lightly.

"Well... y-you didn't think it was a bad idea that one time you kissed me!" Crona protested.

_'What?'_

"I can tell you with absolute certainty I have never kissed you Crona."

"Whaaat?" She sounded shocked "Don't tell me you forgot! You were like 'thank you Crona for fighting for me, you're so important to me' blah, blah, blah..." She paused. "Something like that, and then… and THEN you put your stupid lips on mine!"

'_What on earth is she talking about? I wonder is she has me confused with someone else.'_

"And that's w-why, that's why we are gonna kiss… cuz ever since then I've been thinking about kissing you again! How dumb is that?" She laughed.

"Okay…" He blinked, clueless of what the girl was saying. He figured she had to be making this up because he knew for a fact none of those events took place for him. "Regardless of whether those claims are real or not… I don't think… sober Crona would want to kiss me."

Crona giggled again, wrapping her arms around his neck. "She would!" She smirked mischievously. "She just doesn't tell you… not that you pay attention to her like that anyways. You're kissing other girls I bet..." Her voiced turned in to small mumbles as she began trailing small kisses along his cheek and jawline. She felt him tense beneath her.

The shinigami was in a difficult situation. On one hand what Crona was saying could be how she really felt. The demon sword could actually be harboring some feelings for Kid but he highly doubted that by how she acted around him on a daily basis. On the other hand the alcohol could be blinding the girls thoughts and she could have convinced herself she felt that way about him. Although that would be a huge turnaround for her and being drunk wasn't likely to change her thoughts about him by such a large margin, he felt it had to be the more likely that one. Crona couldn't possibly like him like that, there was just no way.

"You're just drunk Crona, you don't want this." He tried to rationalize with her again.

Crona looked him sternly in the eye to prove the contrary. "Don't you want me too Kid?"

"Well I-..." He was having a hard time saying no for some reason. That was the logical answer, so why didn't he come out and say it?!

She cupped his cheeks in both of her hands and brushed her small nose against his.

"Crona…" he sighed. He didn't know what else to say to her to convince her, so he finally caved. Giving in to her desires he closed his eyes allowing the girl to proceed with whatever she was planning on doing. This surprised himself even. He felt if someone else was trying to kiss him he'd fight tooth and nail to not let them succeed. But here he was letting it happen with Crona… he wasn't exactly excited... but he wasn't dreading it either.

The inebriated girl however was extremely eager, she took a moment and stared at his soft lips that she had been dreaming about since that day. Her rationality and reason were thrown out the window by her intoxication. All that was left was the want for Kid that she had been bottling up for so long bringing out a daring side to her. It was far too late for her common sense to kick in now.

Soft pink lips pressed against his recreating a familiar feeling lost timelines ago. Without thinking the shinigami hesitantly kissed her back and carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. Something about this feeling for him just felt...right.

_'Why do I feel like we've done this before...'_

The pinkette who was dominating the situation just moments fell weak in his arms. "K-kid…" She gasped out, her lips still on his between the kiss.

_'This really can't be the first time we've kissed.'_

Kid's hands found themselves trailing up and down the thin girl's sides while Crona's found themselves running through the boys soft black hair. Their first kiss was no where this heated, it was soft and sweet. The pair were so caught up in the moment they didn't even notice their…. "Audience"...

"Ahem…" Liz cleared her throat.

Kid's eyes shot wide open in shock; his whole body froze. The petrified golden eyes glanced slightly to the side to see just who all was there.

There behind the open sliding door stood Soul, Maka, Liz and Patty. Liz stood with her arms crossed with a smug little grin, Kid could tell she had all sorts of comments ready to say about this situation. Patty had her hand covering her mouth trying to control her laughter. Soul had the most baffled look on his face, being highly intoxicated himself he wasn't sure if he was actually seeing what he saw. And then Maka stood with a look of pure horror at the site.

Kid swallowed hard.

How was he going to explain this?

He didn't even know how to explain this to himself!

Crona lazily looked up from her position and gave a crooked smile to the group of four in front of them. In her happy-go-lucky state she was did not see any problems with what was going on. "Heyyyy guys! Didn't know you were here!" she greeted them all cheerfully. Not embarrassed in the slightest.

There was an awkward silence except for the muffled laughter from Patty.

"I can… explain…" Kid began.

"Really?" Liz gave an amused smile.

"...Really?" Maka said with a glare.

"Yes Really." Kid said trying to force some confidence.

_'No not really!'_ He shouted to himself in his head in response.

"You see Crona here is quite drunk... and apparently has become rather… _affectionate_."

"You don't say…." Soul said still in shock.

"K-kid… What are you doing!" Maka broke in, tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I thought you didn't like her! You said you liked me and…. and…." She was becoming hysterical. She was already an emotional wreck thanks to the alcohol. And this was about to make everything worse. She was a ticking time bomb at this point and Liz, Patty, Kid and Soul had to prepare for her inevitable breakdown.

"N-now Maka… I'm sure this isn't what it looks like!" Soul said quickly, saying anything in attempt to calm her. "Let's go back inside and… and uhm… Check on Blackstar! Yeah! I think he was looking for you."

"Yeah, I think he was looking for you too!" Liz joined in on Soul's story. "Let's go Maka!"

The pigtailed meister shook her head in protest. "N-no! I wanted to see Kid.. but he's…." She fell to her knees. The tears were already pouring out.

Soul and Liz turned to Kid with a pleading look in hoped he would help the situation. But he was still sitting on the bench dumbfounded with the demon sword on his lap. Instead it was Crona who got up and went over to crying girl, surprising just about everyone.

"Makaaaaa." Crona knelt down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Makaaaa!" She sang again, still in her unusual affectionate voice. She rocked her back and forth. "Why are you crying Makaaa?" Being oblivious to the problem she caused, she really had no clue why her friend was so upset.

_'Apparently she likes Maka a lot too?'_ Kid blinked.

"I-it's your fault I'm crying!" Maka wailed wiping away tears on her cheeks.

"I-i-it is!?" Crona asked, suddenly shocked. She really had no grasp on the situation at hand. Her eyes began to water a well. "Oh no… I made Maka cry..I… I don't know how to deal with this…"

"I can't believe Kid is just like every other guy! I'm going to grow old and lonely. I don't wanna die alone! I can't even be a cat lady, what if my cat turns out to be like Blair!"

"We need to break this up…" Soul sighed at the sight of the two overly emotional girls. "I'm going to take Maka to bed, I think she has had enough for tonight. Kid I think you should do the same for Crona."

"What? Why me?" Kid protested.

Soul didn't answer. "Up you go…" Soul said putting his meister on his back to carry her. "Let's get your drunk face to bed."

"But I don't wanna… I'm not even that drunk!" She protested as he carried her away. Patty followed the two of them.

"Yeah yeah, sure." He grumbled.

Kid sighed as he squatted down next to the pinkette. "I suppose we better get you to bed too." One arm went to her back and the other under her knees as he picked the girl up bridal style. She was incredibly light which he expected from a girl as small as her.

"Bedtime already?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Yes, Bedtime already." He said carrying her inside, he pretended not to notice Liz as he passed her. She still had that smirk on her face. "I sure hope everyone forgets all that happened tonight by tomorrow." He said to himself as he ascended the stairs.

Kid had taken care of Liz and Patty before when they were like this too so he was plenty experienced in how to handle people in this state. He decided he would take her in his room. He thought it would be more comfortable because of her state and there was a bathroom attached incase she got sick later. He would just find a place to sleep downstairs where everyone else was.

He set the girl gently on the bed, she was already growing sleepy. "Try to get some sleep okay? I'll be just downstairs if you need any-"

Crona grabbed his wrist in protest. "Don't go" she murmured sleepily.

"I'll just be downstairs. I'll even come check on you if you want."

"No, no, no… you can't go." She wasn't giving in.

The shinigami sighed in defeat. _'I'll stay just until she falls asleep...'_ he told himself as he laid down next to her, making sure to leave a decent amount of space in between the two of them.

The demon sword quickly made that space between them disappear after he was settle down. He thought about moving back again but the look in her eyes told him she would fall asleep any moment so he would just move then instead of putting up a struggle for space.

"I'm so happy…" Crona smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Are you now?"

"Yeah… I've wanted to be with you like this for so long… Kid…."

For some reason his mind flashed the first time they met. Something about this moment reminded him of it. That night she had recognized him before they had even officially met. And then there was that… that look.

That look she gave him… The first one she gave him was a one filled with complete happiness and relief... then she paused for a moment like she realized something and her expression turned into one of complete heart break. He didn't understand why she would have given him either of those expressions when she first met him, let alone both. He never saw her look at him again like that since, she was now just a girl who got mad at him a lot and wanted nothing but for him to leave her alone.

But tonight reminded him of how she was back that night. It reminded him he still had much to figure out about her. The affectionate way she was treating him tonight… he wondered if it had anything to do with how she recognized him or how she looked at him that night. He still felt like he just had to have met her somewhere before, but there was no memory of her anywhere in him.

"What am I going to do with you…" He asked himself out loud. "You really know how to cause trouble for me."

"I could say the same about you…" She hummed in amusement.

"Huh? How so?"

"Oh, nothing… don't worry about it…" She yawned. "You're lucky though... you're lucky you're worth all the trouble you've caused me."

"What do you mean?" He didn't even know what trouble he was causing her, let alone why she was saying he was worth it… but he want to hear her out still despite not knowing where she was coming from.

She gave a tiny smile, her eyes were still closed. "I've done all sorts of crazy stuff… for you but… it's okay cause I'd do anything for Kid… because maybe I...I…" She was drifting off to sleep.

"Maybe you…?" He tried to get her to finish before she passed out.

"It's so embarrassing…. but I think I..." She trailed off without finishing. She was out.

Kid sighed. He felt like he was really getting somewhere with her, but she had to pass out now of all times. He brushed a few strands of pink hair off her sleeping face. She looked surprisingly pretty peacefully asleep like that. He didn't know what he should think of the girl. She could be the biggest headache for him at times, but at the same time he knew there was so much more to her. He didn't know why he was so drawn to her, but he didn't care. Despite how unpleasant she can be he was glad he got to look after her…even if she wasn't.

"You really are something else…" He breathed out, closing his own eyes. He should probably go back downstairs, but he was far too exhausted. After all that happened tonight he didn't feel like dealing with the rest of the drunk people who were awake still. "Goodnight.." he whispered as he drifted off to sleep next to her.

* * *

**This chapter was fun to write; drunk Crona is something I've been waiting to write for MONTHS now hahaah. Next chapter is where things kinda start to change/speed up and I really wanted some Kid and Crona while I still got the chance... even if crona will regret it the next day xD also****I feel bad for Maka so I think a Maka and Crona moment is very much needed soon.**

**Getting ready for finals the next week but let's hope I get the chapter out somewhere in the middle of all my studies. If anyone else has finals I wish you luck~ Until next time**


	17. The answer has been right infront of you

**A/N On an unrelated to the story note: I'm likely to change my username sometime in the near future to Symmetrical-neko (or something like that name if that one in particular is taken.) I want my fanfiction username to match that of my DeviantArt and Tumblr. So yeah if you see that name pop up instead of KawaiiCrona it's me.**

* * *

"You're a dead man Death the Kid..."

It was on that morning Death the Kid learned it was in fact true that no matter how much two people might disagree with each other, they will come together when they have a mutual hatred for the same person.

The long black blade of Ragnarok pressed against his neck as the demon swordsman pinned him down against his own bed. "I have him held down. Now how should we kill him Maka?" She asked.

Maka sat at the edge of the bed casually polishing the end of Soul's blade. "In the most asymmetrical way possible."

"You girls are kidding, aren't you? This is a joke, right?!" Kid asked as he struggled to break free.

"Stop struggling. It's going to make it harder for us to kill you." Crona said.

"Please let me go you two! I didn't do anything wrong!" He cried out again.

"Kissing another girl after you told me I was the only girl you like?" Maka pointed out.

"Kissing me while knowing I was drunk?" Crona added. "And then I wake up to find we were sleeping in the same bed together all night?!"

"You were begging me to Crona! I tried to talk you out of it but you were so persistent. And last night I was so tired I just crashed after tucking you in. It's not like you would let me leave anyways!" Kid desperately defended.

She pressed her blade closer to him. "So you're telling me you were strong enough to carry me all the way up to your room… but you weren't strong enough to push me off of you or pull away, right?" She raised an eyebrow. "Explain to me how that works…."

Maka shook her head "We're disappointed in you Death the Kid." She stood up and walked behind Crona, scythe in hand. "Very…. very… disappointed."

"Please, please… Please hear me out!" The shinigami begged. Just in time his older weapon Liz came in after hearing all the screaming, and hopefully she came to save him.

"What is going on in here?" Liz walked in, the screaming could be heard all the way from her room. Her meister shot her a pleading look. "Ahh... this is about last night, isn't it?"

The two girls turned back to Liz and smiled innocently. "Yeah but we're working things out." Maka smiled.

"Yup, no need to worry! Things are going great over here." Crona added happily.

"Liz please do something! Talk to them! They won't listen to me at all..." Kid pleaded his older weapon.

"What? I don't want to interrupt. That would be just plain rude." Liz smirked as she slowly closed the door. "You guys take your time, okay?"

"Liz, wait! Please don't go! No Liz! LIZ! LIIIIZ!"

Maka grinned mischievously. "Now that we're alone again, let's get started. Shall we Crona?"

* * *

"So did you learn your lesson, Kid?" Liz said as she set a plate of eggs down in front of her drained looking meister.

Kid picked his fork up wearily and have a hopeless look the breakfast in front of him. "I learned I need to avoid everyone of the female gender. They are dangerous when angered. And my greatest talent lately appears to be upsetting a girl without realizing it."

"Well you did do something pretty dumb last night so their anger is a bit justified. Why were you kissing Crona anyways."

"She kissed me!" he groaned. He's been saying that all morning but no one seemed to listen to him.

"Okay and you were the more sober one. Not only did you know that it was a dumb idea, but you were also able to pull away or tell her to stop." Liz pointed out. "I mean did you even flat out tell her no? Because I can't see her forcing you after you said no, even if she was drunk."

"Well I can't see her wanting to kiss me in general even if she was drunk!" Liz did have a point though. He never told Crona no, he just let it happen and he even kissed her back. He had several opportunities to avoid that mess from happening and he didn't take any of them.

"Where is our beloved Crona anyways?" Liz asked. "I know Maka and Soul left not to long ago. That's why Patty's not here."

"She's upstairs. Sick. After they got done torturing me her hangover got the better of her." he explained before digging into his meal.

"I see… well I'm going to go check on her then. Be right back."

* * *

The pinkette stared at her self in the mirror for a few minutes while the sink faucet poured out cold water. She had splashed water on her face several times to wake herself back up, but she still had a raging headache that made her want to crawl back into bed.

"I am never going to drink again."

It wasn't even the hangover that was her biggest regret from drinking. It was her stupid decisions from last night… She couldn't even remember the events that clearly which made her more upset. If she was going to be dumb and kiss Kid she at least wanted to remember it! She'll probably never get that chance again.

Regardless it still happened. Even after she and Maka scared him earlier he will likely still have thoughts about last night. He could become suspicious of her feelings or even worse… he might become attached to her because of it. This was his first kiss in this timeline after all. She messed up big time. She needed to talk with Kim who was long gone from Gallows Manor by this time. She had to find a way to talk to her though, school wasn't an option for the next few weeks. After turning off the faucet she headed out of the bathroom to search for a way to contact her companion.

The pinkette immediately bumped right into Liz once she entered the hallway. The blonde pistol didn't look surprised by their encounter, she must have been waiting for Crona. Perfect timing though, now she could ask Liz to borrow her phone.

"You know Crona…." Liz began. "I get you were drunk last night but we all had quite a bit to drink too. However…. I don't recall anyone else trying to kiss anyone like you were to Kid… well except Ox trying to kiss Kim but that happens everyday… you know what I mean."

The demon swordsman eyed her suspiciously. Liz seemed to know something. "What are you trying to say?"

"You're really good at acting Crona. You even had me fooled up until last night." Her answers were annoyingly roundabout. Liz dragging it out just made Crona more anxious. "Kid sure is popular with the girls isn't he? I wonder what they like about him. He has an interesting mix of girls too you know. First that gorgeous European rich girl, Anya; then our classes top meister, Maka; and now…. a demon swordsman that we were originally supposed to kill. You."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" She took a few steps back. "When did I ever say I..."

"But you do… don't you?" Liz interrupted before giving a small laugh. "How did I not see this until now! You're especially mean to Kid not because you hate him, but because you like him!"

"You're right and wrong there."

"Huh?" Liz blinked. "How so."

"The reason I act especially cold to Kid isn't because I like him like that… it's a completely different reason."

"Okay… well where am I right on then? The part about you liking Kid?"

"..."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"I still feel sick, I'm going to lay down." She said simply shoving her way past Liz. She half expected Liz to try and stop her, but her avoidance of the question made the answer rather obvious.

She decided she'd actually lay down once she reached the room. She wanted to avoid everyone in the house anyways. The pinkette pulled the covers over her head and sighed hopelessly.

"I'm an idiot." She kissed Kid and there were consequences.

Maka got hurt. Even if she tagged team with her on Kid that morning she knew her friend was still hurt. Then Liz figured out her feelings. As for Kid himself… who knows how he's taking it. In the midst of their conversation earlier she forgot to ask Liz to borrow her phone. She couldn't ask Liz now though. Patty maybe? Yeah, Patty would work… if she hadn't left with Maka and Soul earlier! That left Kid. At first thought he was the worst option but on the other hand he was unlikely to bring last night up around her after what happened with Maka that morning. Kid just might be a safe bet.

"I need to borrow your phone." She told the shinigami as sternly as she could.

He looked up at her from the couch in surprise, he didn't expect her to be approaching him already. "Why can't you borrow Liz's?"

"Because I want to borrow yours." She held out her palm. "So please let me borrow it."

"O-kay….then…?" he pulled the slim black smart phone out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "Just bring it back when you're done."

* * *

"Kid?" Kim question as she glanced at the screen of her vibrating phone. "Since when does Kid call me? I don't wanna talk to him..."

"Maybe you left something at his house this morning?" Her weapon suggested. "Either way you better answer."

"Fine…" She flipped open her cell phone and rested it against her ear. "Helloooo?"

"IwasdrunkandkissedKidlastnight! WhatdoIdoooo!?" A voice blurted through the speaker.

"Woah! woah woah… slow down… Crona is that you?"

"Y-yes…."

The tanuki witch smiled, much more pleased to hear from her friend than from Kid. "Okay Crona, what happened now?"

"Last night… at the party. I got drunk and drunk Crona decided to tell Kid how much she liked him and we ended up kissing. Then Liz, Patty, Soul and Maka all saw and it's just a disaster. Liz even thinks I like Kid now!"

"But you do like Kid."

"Not helping!"

"Sorry." She giggled. "But back on topic…. you probably shouldn't have done that… not that I'm not cheering for you to get with your reaper boy because I am. But at the moment this could make things... confusing."

"I know…. I'm such an idiot. It's always my fault that these mess ups happen." Crona apologized sadly.

"That's not true. We'll figure something out. We're not going to fail this time. I'll make sure of it. Of course if I dig you out of trouble again you're going to have to start paying."

"O-of course!" There was a bit of relief in her voice. Kim smiled.

"No need to worry though, there is still plenty of time for a turn around. We've only been here about 3 weeks."

"I hope so… Again I'm really sorry about this."

"You're forgiven, I'll talk you you later though, alright?"

"R-right. Bye bye Kim."

Kim set her phone down and let out a long sigh. "So that wasn't Kid I take it?" Her partner asked.

"Nope." Kim said as she stood up.

Jacqueline watched her leave the room. "Hey, where are you going?"

The pink haired witch had an unusually serious look to her. "I need to start working on… something."

* * *

"Kim Diehl? Why did you call Kim Diehl?" Kid asked suspiciously as he looked at his call history.

The pinkette jumped up and squeaked. She completely forgot to clear the call entry.

"Well?" He looked to her and asked again.

"Ah- I… was feeling lonely. So I wanted someone to talk to." She said trying to force some casualness in that statement.

"You were only in the call for 3 minutes though." He raised an eyebrow. How she wished he would stop prying.

"She was busy."

"I see… no one else you could have talked to besides Kim?" he pressed. "Why her of all people did you call."

"I… don't really know anyone else."

"That's not true. You're pretty good friends with that group of 3 girls in the N.O.T. class. Then there's Liz and I who you wouldn't even have to pick up a phone to talk to." He pointed out. "And since when do you get lonely and want to talk to people. You want everyone to leave you alone last time I checked."

"No it's just you that I want to leave me alone." She said through her teeth.

"Don't like my questioning?" The shinigami challenged. "Then tell me the real reason why you called Kim."

"Why can't I talk to who I want… it just happened to be her that I called. Why are you being so suspicious." She glared

Kid stared her down for a bit before he exhaled and took a moment to run his fingers through his hair. "Sorry. It's not like that."

The pinkette's face soften. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry I was just being so nosy. I didn't mean to come across as skeptical of your behavior. In fact, in this situation you're not the one I'm being leery of."

"If I'm not the one you're skeptical of… wait so that means-"

"It's Kim I don't trust." He stood up and stretched his arms up. "Just be careful around her, okay?"

_'Why… would Kid be suspicious of Kim? No one should know she's a witch yet so why…?'_ She asked herself. She wanted to ask that to Kid himself out loud but was too caught up in her thoughts to say a word. She was missing her chance too, as the striped haired boy was leaving the living room.

"I'm heading out for now. Tell Liz, and Patty when she gets back that I'll be back later tonight." He called back.

"W-wait, where are you going?" She interrupted.

"Just out. I have plans tonight. See you later."

After he left she plopped down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "I need to tell Kim what Kid said about her soon. Things are suddenly getting more confusing... "

* * *

"Kim you've been scribbling for an hour… just what are you trying to accomplished." Her weapon stood behind her with her arms crossed. Her meister sat at the dining room table scratching overly complicated charts and concept maps in her notebook.

The tanuki witch fiercely flipped to a blank page. "Trying to connect dots, solve a puzzle, basically figure shit out."

Jacqueline took a seat next to her. "Let me help. What are you trying to figure out?"

"Okay let's see…." She tapped her pen against her chin as she thought of a way to explain the situation without actually telling her partner all that was happening. "Okay so you know those video games where you have to go through the same trial over and over again until you get a happy end? You kinda have to piece together hints along the way through your failed attempts. And what you learn from your failed attempts helps you get to the happy end… you know?"

"Yeah I know those games. Don't tell me you're actually getting worked up over a game…"

"Ehehe… it's complicated. Here let me explain." She leaned in closer to her partner as she began drawing a new concept map on the blank page. "Okay so we have 'Hero K' and Hero 'C' and then there is 'Victum K' and 'bad guy M'." She began explaining the situation using the substituted names. After getting all the main events explained she looked back to Jacqueline. "Like I said…complicated. I'm trying to figure out who the person is working with 'bad guy M' that is ruining things for me and- I mean Hero K and C."

"Oh Kim…" The lantern weapon rested her head in her chin and smiled. "You're hopeless. Is this really what's been bothering you?'

"Of course it has! What's that supposed to mean?" She pouted. "I don't suppose you have an idea of who it could be."

She leaned back in her chair and laugh. "It's so obvious though! It's so painfully obvious!"

"Wait!" She immediately stood up, her chair sliding back a few inches. "You figured it out? But how?"

"Simple logic is all." She causally traced circles on the table with her index finger. "While I can see why you might not pick up on it right away. Once you figure it out you'll realize the answers been right in front of you all along."

"T-tell me who you think it is then… so I can see if your idea is worth looking into."

"Nope sorry, figure it out yourself!" She teased.

"Jackie! That's not funny! I seriously need to know what's going on and if you have an idea I need to hear it!" her meister stressed.

"Figuring it out is half the fun my dear. I can't ruin that fun for you, but if you're going to beg I'll give you a hint." She smiled. "You're really on the right track so far. You're looking for similarities that line up among the different trials which is good. But the last one where Hero K and C told everyone… something didn't happen happen then that happened every other time. Something very…. major."

"The fact that they told people changed a lot for that time. There were too many differences to focus on just one. But the only one they told that lived last trial was our 'suspect J' person!"

The brown haired girl calmly shook her head. "That's not true. There was someone else who lived that knew. These sorts of puzzles really aren't your specialty are they?" She smirked.

The pink haired meister threatened her weapon with another pouting face, a face she knew Jaquelyn couldn't resist. "Alright I'm sorry. I'll try to explain again, but just this one last time so listen closely. The answer you're looking for is so obvious you're missing it. Instead of looking at what DID happen in the last trial that didn't other times… why don't you look at what DID NOT happen? What should have happened that happened every other time?"

The meister weapon pair stared each other down for a few seconds before Kim sighed. "I can't think… I'm going for a walk. Maybe that will clear my mind and I'll be able to figure it out." She said as she headed for the door.

"Just be careful it's getting dark already." Jacqueline warned.

"You worry too much; I'll be fine." She smiled as she grabbed her jacket. "See you later, and hopefully I'll have my answer when I do."

* * *

It was already dark and the pinkette came up with nothing. She had left quite a while ago but her mind was too busy to get any actually thinking time in.

"I can't go back without figuring it out though… or else Jackie will just show off her stupid smartypants skills…" She huffed. "Someone else we told that didn't die though? Hmmm... I'm pretty sure I didn't skip over anyone while explaining it to her… I wonder who she means."

Kim continued to walk; she was now reaching the edge of town. It was pretty late she and she decided should probably turn back now. Before she turned around a familiar figure caught her eye.

"Kid?" Kim tilted her head. He was standing at the corner of the street across from her.

He turned in the direction of her voice. "Kim?" He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Just out for a walk… you?"

"I'm walking back home. Nice seeing you though. I didn't really see much of you at the party last night." He said in a genuinely friendly tone.

"Y-yeah likewise…" She said forcing a chummy laugh. "I need to head back though or else Jackie's gonna start worrying. Maybe I'll see you sometime during break."

_'the answers been right in front of you all along.'_

Her green eyes widened at Jacqueline's familiar words.

"Yeah, I'll see you later then." He waved back at her.

_'There was someone else who lived that knew.'_

Her partners word rang through her mind once again. She watched Kid turn and begin to walk away.

_'What should have happened that happened every other time?'_

Her brilliant weapon was right. The answer was in front of her all along. Someone should have died that last timeline who didn't. Someone who died every other time. The _only_ person who died the other times.

It all made sense now... for the most part.

There was still the question of why… why would this person be the one?

"Kid wait!" She called out a bit too hastily. The shinigami looked over his shoulder at her curiously. Her emerald eyes flashed with determination. "Walk with for me a bit… I actually need to talk with you."

* * *

**I told myself I had to do a Crona and Maka moment after how bad a I felt for Maka last chapter. So that's why I started out the chapter like I did. THEY NEEDED FRIENDSHIP TIME. EVEN IF KID HAD TO SUFFER. XD**

**I think I made the person who Kim was trying to figure out painfully obvious, did I not? I pretty much said it. If you're confused of WHY it's this person... well you'll have to wait and find out. Prolly gonna do a chapter in his p.o.v. soonishhhh. Sorry about my slow updates. I'm trying really hard to find motivationnnn but it's kinda hard. Until next time thanks for reading! Please review!**


	18. You're the untrustworthy one

**I know Kim really entered the acadamy around middle school age but I had her run away when she was 8-9ish so I'm sticking with that. **

**I'm having some serious writters block with this story so very, very short chapter. (although I promise EVERYTHING in this chapter is relevant to the over-arcing story... even if it doesn't look relevant right now, which some parts won't) Also if you guys don't mind read the A/N at the end of the chapter? Okay enjoy! (prolly typos... I just can't write lately) **

* * *

_ "Father, what is this?" The young Shinigami trembled at the site in front of him._

"Kiddo?" The grim reaper turned around as he pulled his scythe blade out of the wounded female corpse. He did not expect his son to have followed him all this way. "Kid, what are you doing here"

Little Death the Kid was too engrossed by the site to give a response. In truth, when his father left in a hurry for an urgent mission Kid decided to follow along. He had never seen his father at work before and this called sounded REALLY important. It was in Death City too, so naturally Kid was interested. But he didn't expect to see… that.

_ Lord Death realized he needed to explain the situation to his traumatized son after getting no response. _

_ "Kiddo… you see this lady was a witch. You know about witches." He calmly explained. "When I found out there was a witch in Death City I had to take care of the situation immediately or else the citizen's would be in danger." _

_ "R-right, a witch. We're supposed to kill witches… I knew that…" the boy nodded trying to grasp the situation. _

_ "Let's go back home Kiddo, we can talk about this more if you like." His father suggested, heading in the direction back to the school. Kid followed a few steps behind his father but suddenly stopped. _

_ 'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?' He quickly shook the thought away, his father was leaving without him. He quickened his pace to catch up._

_ "Why do you looks so gloomy" A girl with long pink hair asked when Kid returned to the academy. The girl was his age, she had shown up at the academy just a few months ago. Apparently she was ran away from her home and had no where to go. She showed interest in wanting to be a meister so she was taken in._

_ "Well I saw someone die today." Kid frowned. _

_ "That sucks." The girl shrugged casually._

_His frown grew. Kim was never the sympathetic type. "Why did you ask what was wrong if you didn't care."_

_"Curiosity I guess. Also I don't see why a god of death should care much for someone dying."_

_"It's still a sad topic. Although this death in particular was a witch… so I guess I shouldn't care much if they die."_

_Kim's face turned into a glare. "What's that supposed to mean."_

_"Witches are our enemies is what it means. So I'm saying I should get used to them dying. I mean… I'm going to have to kill one myself one day."_

_The pinkette crossed her arms and pouted. "Witches are people too! If they didn't do anything wrong then they shouldn't have to die! Jerk…" She huffed and stormed away. The young shinigami's brow furrowed as he watched her stomp away._

_'Did I hit a nerve?' He didn't think he said anything to upset her… 'Although I do have to admit.. she had a point back there...'_

* * *

The pair walked in silence together around the park near the outskirts of town. Despite Kim demanding she had to talk with him she hadn't said a word yet. She wasn't sure how should should approach the topic. Meanwhile, even though she didn't realize it, Kid himself was uncomfortable with being around the young witch.

"So why do you want to talk with me?" He finnaly asked, growing tired to the tense silence.

She sighed. "Yeah, I want to ask you about a witch named… Medusa. You know that witch don't you Kid?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course I know _of_ her. She's a witch related to Crona somehow. I wouldn't forget that name."

"There's got to be more to the story than that." She glanced to the side.

"That's my only connection. Never met the witch." He gave her an equally suspicious look. "I should be asking you why you're bringing up a witch to me though."

The pinkette stopped in her tracks and gave the boy a serious look. "Death the Kid… I guess I've recently found out something about you that's made me… uneasy."

The striped haired boy stop next to her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I could say the same thing about you. Kim Diehl."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Don't try to change the subject. You're the untrustworthy one here!"

"Am I? He challenged. "At least I'm not a witch…."

Kim gasped and took a few steps back. Kid expected her to get angry or deny it right away… but more than anything she was surprised.

"H-how…. how do you know that? No one should know my identity until that coffee loving weirdo with the special soul perception ability comes to this town!"

"What, who?"

"How do you know I'm a witch, Kid?!"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Wait you're not even going to deny it?"

"That's not important right now, Idiot! I told you to tell me how you found out!"

_'Joe Buttataki was the one who originally found out my identity and revealed it. And no one at the academy knew before he came.'_

_…_

_'Well except Jacqueline and Crona but no way they told him. And I haven't used my magic in this timeline so I didn't slipped up. The only person who COULD tell him would be another witch….'_

_…_

_'And based on my theory so far… I think it's rather obvious who did….'_

* * *

Crona stared up at the night sky from the back porch and sighed. Kid had not come home yet. Neither had Liz nor Patty. She felt genuinely lonely. Then again when hadn't she felt that way since she entered the timeline where everyone forgot her?

"What's that distant look for?" Asked a familiar voice that the pink haired girl had been dreading.

"M-medusa.-sama…." Crona bit her lip. She didn't even want to turn around. 'Of course she had to show up now of all times.'

"You don't sound excited to see me again. For someone who didn't want to leave me to go back to the academy, I expected you to be thrilled.

"I'm sorry Medusa-sama. I'm just tired is all." She responded blandly. She wasn't in the mood to put on a gracious act or a fake smile. She did not want to see her mother right now. She had other things to focus on.

"Well I have some news that might wake you up. We're ready to move things forward. However we're dropping Kim out of the plan."

That did get her attention. "What, why?"

She asked quickly snapping her head around.

"It turns out the person I had watching over Kim has told me they found her too… untrustworthy for a lack of a better word. I didn't trust her to begin with though. So we'll need to dispose of her soon"

"Who said this? They're wrong!" Croan quickly argued, not caring how defensive she might look. Putting her friend in danger is where she drew the line at. "Who is this person who is working with us at the academy anyways. I think It's about time you tell me..."

"Fair enough." Medusa smirked, twirling a blonde strand of hair in her finger. "Like I told you before… you'll be pretty pleasantly surprised."

* * *

**Gahhhh you think I would get to the point already? Yeah I know nothing happened but the struggle is real. I had a few Ideas of how I wanted this chapter to go but I just wasn't working well with any of them so this just happened rlly quick. Next update thing will actually happen, I promise.**

**Okay so the REAL reason I wanted you to read this authors note is because I'm doing some shameless advertising for KidxCrona Week this year. If you have a tumblr and haven't checked it out yet head on over to the blog called kidxcrona week and follow us for some updates and stuffy stuff. KidxCrona week will be May 3rd to 9th this year. Right now we're taking theme suggestions. If you don't have a tumblr and want information or to suggest a theme you should message meeee (cuz I pretty much run the thing on tumblr) and I'll add your theme to the list if you have one. We're trying to get the word spread throughout the fandom so lot of people participate (and I do write a KidxCrona fic so here is a good place to start.) Okay thanks for reading everyone! Until next time~**


End file.
